The Little Things
by JaqueDark
Summary: Ianto meets him through his girlfriend's friend. He's always been sure that he was an average hetero bloke but ever since Jack appeared all the little things he's used to have been messed up. Including his sexuality!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

How did it come to this? He wondered as he stood on the pitch staring up into the stands. There were a few rows of screaming fangirls all desperate for his attention... hell, in the past he could have showered them with it, he would have taken several of them to a hotel room and showed him just how good a fly-half he was. But that was the past, his eyes dipped to land on the tall american standing there cuddling between two women to keep warm.

It was a piss-poor day weather wise and yet he was there. Ianto couldn't help but smile before he turned his mind to the game

"Come on number ten!" he heard Jack's voice followed by Gwen's then Toshiko's all calling to support him. He couldn't help but smile at the adulation then turned his mind back to the game as it took off and a try was had.

An hour later Ianto was standing topless in the locker room as the team celebrated their victory, they'd won the trophy and someone had brought in several bottles of champagne; he enjoyed celebrating with them but there was somewhere else he wanted, needed, to be.

"You can't ditch the team now, we're going on the town!" complained Andy, one of the locks "There's going to be girls. Lots of girls! All wanting to sleep with us!"

"Sorry, Andy, but I really have to go. You all have a drink in my honour" he said as he pulled on another shirt then tugged on his jeans over his uniform shorts. Ianto grabbed his bag, bid goodbye to people on passing then hurried out of the locker room to the carpark.

The shiny black SUV was waiting for him, he climbed in throwing his bag down in the back before looking at the driver and smirked, he pulled Jack in for a bruising victory kiss

"Drive" he ordered him and they were off heading home to 'celebrate'...

_Three Years Earlier_

"You'll behave yourself, won't you, no getting drunk like last time? Gwen is a really old friend and I haven't seen her in five years" Tosh told him, he looked at his girlfriend in disbelief

"I'm not some welsh lech" he protested, she fixed him with an 'oh yeah?' stare and he sighed "That was one time and I apologised, I thought we agreed never to bring it up after I let you spend all that money in that computer shop"

"You're right. I'm sorry... it's just I haven't seen Gwen in such a long time and I want things to be perfect. I want her to see how perfect my wonderful, sexy boyfriend is... last I heard she was with that Jack guy"

"Hm, and you just want to show me off?" he pulled her close leaning down to kiss her, she chuckled before deepening the kiss

"Oh would you look at that!" came a surly, rather hormonal voice "They're full on having sex in the street"

"Now Gwen, they're not... and you shouldn't talk so loud, they can hear you" answered a thick male's voice. Toshiko pulled away to look and who was insulting her and came face to face with a rather heavily pregnant Gwen Cooper

"Gwen!"

"Tosh?!" gasped Gwen when she realised who it was "I didn't recognise you! Come here!"

The two woman hugged and exchanged pleasantries while their men hung in the background, Ianto rolled his eyes before stepping forward and clearing his throat

"Oh, yeah, Gwen this is my boyfriend, Ianto Jones, Ianto this is Gwen"

"Nice to meet you" she shook hands with him "This useless lump here is my better half"

"I'm Rhys... you're not Ianto Jones of the Cardiff Blues are ya?"

"The one and the same"

"Oh my god! I knew it! You're a legend!"

"Thanks" snorted Ianto, he'd gotten used to the praise and compliments since joining the team and now he kinda liked it

"You play football? I didn't know your boyfriend was a football player, does that make you a wag?" Gwen asked cheekily as the couple walked into the pub

"Not football, Gwen, rugby!" complained Rhys and the two of them launched into stats and previous games.

"Men" Tosh rolled her eyes and the two of them chuckled. Ianto kept one ear on what the girls were gossiping about and one ear to Rhys

"I'm going to get the drinks, what is everyone having?" asked Rhys. They prattled off their orders then sat down

"I hope you don't mind but a friend of mine is coming to join us" explained Gwen when they were lounging on the comfortable leather sofa near the fireplace "He just signed his first book deal on linguistics so he's coming to celebrate"

"I don't mind" Tosh shook her head before curling up against Ianto almost possessively

"Great, he should be here any minute!" she grinned her gap toothed smile.

Ianto was wondering where Rhys had gone and if he needed help when he spotted a breathtakingly gorgeous creature moving through the pub towards them; his heart almost stopped and his eyes roved the man hungrily. It started beating again then broke when he sat down next to Gwen, cupped her face and kissed her

"Hey you" she greeted the newcomer, American

"Hey yourself, hey little one" he cooed as he put his hands on her stomach. Ianto just watched with growing sickness; things took a turn for the worse when Rhys cleared his throat. Oh god, thought Ianto, as the welshman stood there holding a tray of drinks looking like a complete muppet

"Harkness, get your hands off my wife" joked Rhys as he set the tray down and laughed with the man who stood up and pulled him into a big man hug before he sat down on the other side of Gwen

"This is my best friend Jack Harkness" Gwen announced "That's my best friend from High School Tosh Sato and her boyfriend Ianto Jones"

"Hi" Jack smiled shyly at Ianto unable to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks

"So, Tosh, what on Earth have you been doing with yourself since high school?"

"I'm a IT consultant and I teach at the university. After I did my masters, it just seemed like the thing to do. What about you?" she nodded at the baby bump that had the welshwoman beaming from ear to ear

"I'm a cop. I met Rhys in college and we started dating and the rest is history. I love him" she chuckled as she squeezed his arm leaning forward to brush her nose against his

"Last I heard you were dating some guy called Jack" she replied as she picked up her drink, popping the straw in her mouth as she stroked Ianto's thigh

"Yeah that'd be me" Jack chuckled

"Oh" she blushed with embarrassment "I'm sorry... I didn't..."

"It's okay, Tosh" Rhys told her "As soon as I was on the scene he didn't stand a chance"

"Had nothing to do with the fact that I'm gay" Jack rolled his eyes before winking at Ianto "So Ianto, what do you do?"

"Oh him? He's just a rugby player" she waved her hand flippantly

"Not just a rugby player!" Rhys came to defend his honour and suddenly Gwen's husband was his new best friend, thanks Rhys! "He's the best fly-half the Blues have had in years. He's bloody brilliant"

"I didn't understand a word of that"

"I play for the Cardiff Blues. I'm a professional rugby player" he replied before downing his drink, the room felt closed off and he couldn't help but feel tense. He was feeling a little annoyed at Tosh's dismissal of his career "I'm going to get some air then I'm going to get a drink... um, where is..." he pulled out a pack of smokes and looked round

"It's out that way, do you mind if I join you?" Jack asked pulling out his own brand, Ianto swallowed nervously but shrugged nonchalant "Great, we'll leave the girls to catch up"

The two of them walked quietly up the stairs to the smoking area that was devoid of life, the night was just cooling down after the rarity of a warm day and the stars shone brightly. Ianto lit up and leaned against the balcony railings, Jack did the same and came to stand next to him.

Ianto could feel the comfortable pressure of the other man's arm against his and it made him feel lightheaded and more than a little turned on, he didn't know what was going on with him!

"So... rugby" drawled Jack in his thick voice, Ianto turned to look at him and froze. Their faces were mere inches apart and all the blood in the welshman's body rushed south

"I..." he choked then he remembered that Tosh was downstairs, a beautifully sexy woman with great legs and who could talk dirty to him in Japanese. He shouldn't be attracted to other men, he wasn't no poof.

"You're with Tosh" declared Jack finally, sounding heartbroken like someone had just run over his puppy

"Yeah" he nodded not sounding too happy about it. With a sigh, Ianto stubbed out his cigarette mostly unsmoked then went back inside to get a very stiff drink sans ice.

The rest of the evening progressed smoothly, he didn't need to look to know that Jack was staring at him constantly because he was doing his very best not to stare back. Everyone got drunk apart from Gwen and Jack. Tosh seemingly forgot about her orders for him not to get drunk as she was tipsy enough to stagger in those impressively large heels, he bid goodbye to his new friends and escorted her towards the taxi rank.

She was asleep as soon as the cab door shut, he sat there with her curled up against him and he reached for his wallet. Something tumbled to the floor and he picked it up; it was Jack's business card with his phone number scrawled on the back. He blushed, unable to hide the grin before he slid it back into his jacket pocket. He had to carry Toshiko up the stairs to her apartment but since she was small and light he didn't mind so much.

The very next day he went out to the nearest book shop he could find and bought Jack's book before heading home to his own flat.

*

Jack sat at his computer reading the brief paragraph that was on the Cardiff Blue's webpage about Ianto Jones. He was a fly half, whatever that was, and he was good. He knew that he should have been doing work but ever since he saw a picture of Ianto in his rugby uniform half covered in mud jumping forward to catch the ball he'd been distracted. How the hell could anyone work with an image like that in front of them?

"I wonder if he'd like it if I went to one of his games?" he mumbled to himself then opened a new window to see when they were next playing "I wonder if he got my card?" Jack knew he was talking to himself, and it was the first sign of insanity, but he didn't care as he fixed his gaze on his telephone sitting there at the desk.

He growled angrily at it after he'd sat staring at it for ten minutes, he picked up the receiver to check it was working before placing it back in the cradle "Ring dammit!"

As if on queue a bell went off and he snatched up the phone before he realised that it wasn't his phone but his doorbell. Someone was at the door. Opening it he found Gwen standing there holding two cardboard cups and a bag of banoffee muffins

"Gwen? What are you doing here?"

"Rhys is at work and I want to have a girls day. Besides I know you... I know that you should be working but you're obsessing"

"Come in, get off your feet and give me my coffee!" he ordered her helping her in taking a coffee from her hand. She followed her ex-boyfriend into his study where he was(n't) working and sat down on the small two seater sofa

"I'm not obsessing, I was really quite busy" he protested as soon as he'd settled down with his coffee. She raised a brow, lifted herself off the cough so she could nudge his mouse revealling the very large picture he'd found when he'd googled Ianto

"Really?" she couldn't help but smirk as she sat down, dropping herself down putting a hand around her stomach protectively "Only you can fall for unavailable people... and straight people at that"

"I'm not so sure he's straight"

"Why?" she drawled narrowing her eyes at him before shaking her head "No! You are not stealing Toshiko's boyfriend! She happens to be a really good old friend and I'm not going to let you upset her just because of some crush. Yes he's good looking but very, very taken! They're close to moving in together!"

"I'm not going to steal him, Gwen, I was just... appreciating a cute face. Besides, why on earth would he even go for a guy like me? I'm an effeminate queen that my family shun... how the hell would anyone be attracted to me"

"If you're going to throw yourself a pity party, I'm going to have to hit you! Have you not looked in the mirror lately? You're bloody gorgeous! Unlike me! I'm a whale"

"You're not a whale. You... glow" he sighed before leaning back in his chair taking a sip of his coffee

"Whatever" she smiled as she rolled her eyes before changing the topic "So I take it your next book isn't going too well?"

"Actually I got more written than expected, I'm ahead, that's why I took a little break. Gwen..." he began testing the waters, he didn't want to upset his best friend "What if Ianto called me?"

"Has he?!" she almost shrieked, he shook his head

"No, but what if he does? I... I like him and if he shows an interest in me... what if he's confused about his sexuality?"

"Hm, so confused that he's dating a woman. I can see his dillema, Jack... if he shows an interest and stuff happens then I want you to tell Tosh. She deserves to know that Ianto is bender"

Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes; but he thought about it. He knew that he was hoping for something that would never happen but it couldn't hurt to fantasise "Get your head out of the clouds and come give me a foot rub"

"You're a bossier bitch than me" he teased her as he moved over to the couch picked up her feet, slipping her shoes off, and started to rub her feet "Oh the things I do for you"

"Shut up, I brought you muffins and coffee. That equals helping me get my cankles down"

"You do not have cankles!" he snapped at her; he and Rhys had been trying to be extremely encouraging about the weight she'd put on with her pregnancy

"Don't toy with me Harkness" she replied before she closed her eyes as his hands worked his magic.

She easily drifted off the sleep and he returned to his computer to get more work down. Half an hour after she nodded off, Jack's phone rang; probably Rhys calling to check where his wife was

"Hey Rhys, yeah she's here, fell asleep after complaining about her cankles" he said as soon as he picked up then blinked when he heard someone on the other end trying not to laugh his head off "Hello? Who is this? Rhys?"

"No... it's um, it's Ianto..."

"You are Ianto how... hi" he cursed himself as he fell back into the disposition he used to have when he got nervous. It had been a long time since he'd muddled his words; he had it bad.

"Um... I was... uhh... Tosh is having a girl's night so I was wondering if you and Rhys would like to do a lad's thing? You know, a pub crawl?" Jack had never been on a pub crawl in his life, honestly he'd be more inclined to the idea of a girl's night but Ianto was asking him out

"Sure! I'd love you... to! I'd love to!" he closed his eyes hoping the ground would just swallow him up.

"Great... um can I pick you up? Nine okay for you?"

"Yeah, yeah it's... great" he nodded his head feeling like a complete moron "I'll text you my address, see you later"

"Bye" Ianto rung off and he put the phone down. Oh God, he gasped before burying his head in his hands. He never expected Ianto to ring him and now everything suddenly felt ten times as bad; he tried to focus on how angry Tosh would be if he stole her boyfriend but all he could think about was Ianto's sexy voice.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dalek_Chicken: **Glad you like it!

**hotflower901: **I'm all for threesomes but not in this case. The whole idea comes from Ianto falling for Jack... what if it was harder to accept his feelings without all the alienness?

**AdoreThem: **Yeah, Jack is going to be very (did someone say) Camp and effeminate in this. In order for it to work... Jack has to be a queen. :]

**wytygr: **That little slip was inspired by smitten/romantic people everywhere. It's all very cliche but it happens to all of us.

**JantoForever21: **Thanks!

**seether79: **Glad you liked the start, here's hoping you like the rest of it.

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Thank you! I have a pretty bizarre and random mind which makes some ideas original. I tend to write what I'd like to read ;]

**TheWeddingFairy: **I will! I'm fairly irregular with posts.

**CydneyElyse: **He heard it but whether he took it on board is another matter. You know what those menfolk are like! ;]

**Authors/Note: **You guys may or may not know that I'm a happily out Bi woman. This story is going to be based widely on stereotypes of the macho rugby player and the girly queen. I'm going to set those stereotypes out then throw them out the window! Luckily for me I have a very supportive family and my coming out was fairly comical... my sister announced that she was bi as well and didn't know how to tell me. I just burst out laughing and said guess what? So am I! Anyway... sometimes coming out to family/friends... hell even yourself is very difficult and that's what it's going to be like for Ianto. He's going to go through a big rollercoaster of emotions as he comes to terms with his attraction towards Jack and his eventual acceptance. Don't worry he'll get there in the end! Keep reading and reviewing and I'm glad to all those who've left feedback and even the ones who didn't and just lurked, thanks everyone! Oh and before I forget I'm slowly making more progress with Earthboys Are Easy. It might be a while before there's another part but I'm passed the block on that and it's crawling back up to the pace of some of my other stuff so watch out for that! Thanks! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

It was all wrong. So very, very wrong and he was a very bad man. He couldn't help but think of how he was going to end up in hell, he'd never done anything like before and he'd always thought that cheating was disgusting. But you haven't done anything yet, his mind reasoned with him, you're not going to do anything! You're just friends! Yeah right, Ianto shook his head, if it was just friends why had he failed to mention to Rhys about the lad's night out? And why the hell was he planning on telling Jack that Rhys hadn't been about to make it because it was too short notice? Oh yeah, I'm so going to hell, he thought.

Then he saw him. God he's gorgeous, his mind screamed as he stood up and nervously looked at Jack suddenly unsure what to do. Should he shake hands with the man? Hug him? Was it too soon after only meeting him? Well, after you'd gotten sufficiently drunk with someone it didn't really matter how many times you'd met before.

"Hey"

"Hey" Jack smiled, almost lighting the room up when he saw Ianto standing there in a fairly tight shirt and tight jeans. They stared at each other longingly before Jack noticed that Rhys was no where in sight "Where's Rhys?"

"Oh he couldn't make it. There was a problem at work..." lied Ianto biting his lip as he sat down, Jack sat down opposite him and they sat there for a moment before Ianto sighed "Actually, Rhys doesn't know about this... I sorta forgot to mention it to him. I thought it'd be good if we could get to know each other since my girlfriend is friends with your friends and well.."

"It's okay. I think it'd be good too. So um, what are you drinking?"

"Carlsberg... here" he handed him a tenner, their fingers brushed as the money swapped hands "I'll get this round and you get the next?"

"Sure" he nodded and went off to get the drinks. He came back carefully carrying Ianto's pint while he carried two bottles of fruity blue liquid. Ianto quirked a brow in surprise "What?"

"They're girly drinks"

"Well if you hadn't already noticed I'm probably about as girly as you can get without actually have tits and a vagina" he replied at the very same moment Ianto took a sip of his beer and choked on it "Shit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Ianto croaked as he wiped spilt beer off his face. Jack just stared at the welshman as he wiped his mouth and licked his lips, watching that tongue peek out lapping up the excess liquid

"Oh God" gasped Jack before realising that 1, he was staring and 2 he'd spoken aloud.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" inquired Ianto looking down to check he hadn't spilt any beer on his jeans

"No... um sorry. So... rugby, does it pay well?"

"Nowhere near as good as the professional footballers get but yeah it pays well enough to keep me afloat and whenever major games come around there's always a good chance I get picked to play away. What about you... you're a writer aren't you?" he asked before bringing his glass to his mouth

"I'm a polyglot" Jack announced which had Ianto choking on his drink once more from surprise

"You're a what?"

"A linguist. I am fluent in several languages, even a few obscure ones so I write about them. I write about each language and how it originated and evolved

"Wow, that sounds very technical..." he sat back and they fell into comfortable silence staring at each other. Ianto couldn't wipe the smile off his face despite how nervous he felt "Does it pay well"

"Yeah, I sell a lot of copies and since I don't have anyone to look after I can spend my money how I choose. Like buying the next round" he grinned "So, how long have you and Tosh?"

"Not long... a few months. I like her and she's fun to be around but... I dunno"

"Just not your thing?"

"I'm only twenty four, I don't even know what my thing is!" he replied then blushed at what he'd just admitted

"You're young. It means you have time to figure it out"

"Yeah" he mumbled looking away, he downed his pint before slamming the glass down on the little table. Ianto stared at the spare drink Jack had yet to drink until he leaned forward grabbing it up and bringing it to his lips "Can I taste?"

"Sure" breathed Jack, Ianto cursed him; gorgeous bastard! How can he be so at ease when my heart is pounding?! I don't even like men, Ianto roared internally! He brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip "How does it taste?"

"It tastes fruity" stated Ianto staring at the drink "I don't know what I was expecting. There is a bit of kick to it"

"Well it is vodka... it's cheap and has enough of a percentage to make things interesting" smirked the writer, Ianto put the drink down and pushed it so it slid across the table closer to it's original owner

"And you like things interesting?" he couldn't help but ask, every word felt dangerous with their double meanings

"Interesting things have their moments" Jack licked his lips seductively and Ianto did his best not to groan "When are we headed to the next bar?"

"Whenever you want" sighed the younger man, he suddenly felt like this was one big mistake and he'd wandered through the looking glass

"You could always come back to mine?" Jack threw it out there and instantly regretted when Ianto's eyes widened. The poor boy looked like a frightened animal as he stood up sharply grabbing his jacket

"I... this shouldn't... I mean I... oh god" he stammered "I need to go"

Jack jumped to his feet grabbing Ianto's arm stopping him from leaving, he really didn't want him to go

"Don't go" he begged "Please, I'm sorry"

"I can't..." whispered Ianto, they were so close, their noses brushed... if Jack had enough courage he would have tipped the other man's chin and kissed him like he deserved to be kissed. But he didn't and Ianto pulled away leaving him standing there alone feeling utterly hopeless.

Jack sighed, he finished off his drinks then left heading home cursing himself for blowing something that could have been really good. While he was sure that Ianto felt an attraction to him he had a feeling that the native welshman wouldn't do anything because he was under the pretence that he was 'straight'. He didn't want to hurt Ianto's feelings or insinuate that he was anything but a tough hetero male and the last thing Jack wanted was to force his orientation on him... but the thing was you didn't ask a guy out for drinks like that; he'd never been straight but he was pretty sure that that wasn't the done thing.

It wasn't that late when he got home but he didn't feel like going out again; he was tired and he'd worked hard that day... maybe he'd call Gwen and see how she was doing? No, he couldn't do that, she was probably having a nice night in with Rhys.

In the end Jack decided to head to bed with a good book and he wondered how boring his life had gotten. He lay in bed angry that he felt so lonely all of a sudden, he'd never had this problem before he laid eyes on Ianto. Jack had always been so sure of himself, he could make friends with anyone and he'd always been fairly lucky on the dating side of things; no, this is began when he met Ianto. It was _that_ man that was the problem, not him, if he stayed away from him then he didn't have to second guess everything and all his sudden insecurities would go away! Jack lay awake for most of the night trying to think of someone or something other than Ianto frigging Jones.

*

Ianto didn't sleep a wink that night... he couldn't. He was so ashamed of what he felt and how close he'd come to betraying Toshiko. So in the end he got himself a large crate of beer and took it home where he could drink himself silly, yes it was wrong and yes he didn't care. All he wanted was to shut his brain off from all the confusion.

Sitting in the near darkness he downed a can before tossing it aside so he could open another; what the hell was happening to me, he wondered. All this time he'd dated and had girlfriends and been _so sure_ that he was straight! It was Jack. Jack was the problem! Ianto snatched up another can, his third, and downed it with ease; as long as he stayed away from Jack then he'd be okay. He could go back to normal and get on with his life! Another can. He'd marry Tosh and they'd have kids and once he retired from rugby he'd become a manager or something and have a long wonderful career! There would be no more of this gay business!

In his growing drunken stupor he failed to realise that life just didn't work like that and he was in way over his head already.

The next morning he was still drunk and missed training at the club because he was too out of it to drive.

*

It was several days before Jack and Ianto saw it each other; they'd both been kidding themselves that everything had gone back to normal so when they saw each other at the supermarket it threw them.

"Hey" Jack greeted him nervously

"Hey" he couldn't help but smile back when he heard Jack's nervous tone "How've you been?"

"I'm-I've been good. You?"

"Yeah" nodded Ianto, he bit his lip unsure of what to do or say. Jack looked like he was about to move on with his trolley but Ianto took a breath for courage before getting the Americna's attention "I'm sorry!"

Jack blinked in surprise, he'd been pretty sure that Ianto was giving him the brush off again and if that was so then he wasn't going to stand around like some love sick idiot

"Excuse me?"

"For the other night. I shouldn't have took off like that especially after asking you out... I just..."

"It's okay. Apology accepted, friends?" he suggested making Ianto grin from ear to ear

"Friends" he agreed then held out his hand. Jack reached out their fingers touching briefly before their hands slid together to shake.

"Do you want to... I dunno, there's a pretty big rugby ugame on tonight... New Zealand's playing. Want to come round and watch it with me?"

"Oh I dunno..."

"Okay" Jack shrugged it off pretending that it didn't hurt. Ianto shook his head because of the misunderstanding

"Let me finish. I was going to get together with all the guys from the team to watch it, but it'll be loud and noisy and I think, I'd rather... y'know... watch it with you. I mean to make up for the other night" rambled Ianto "I could bring drinks and you could get snacks and we could watch it. Together" Oh god, his mind yelled at him, did you really just say 'together'?

"I'd like that"

"Great! I'll see you then" said Ianto; to hell with his idea of ignoring Jack. The man made him feel all giddy inside and he was beginning to like it!

*

Toshiko stepped into the large computer superstore and sucked in a sharp breath of the atmosphere; this was her world and she loved it more than anything! Ianto didn't understand her desire for hardware and although he was very impressed that she could take apart a computer and improve it once she put it back together he didn't understand why she did it. Sometimes it felt like no one understood her when it came to computers and technology, she just wished that one day she'd be appreciated for her skills.

She grabbed a trolley and went perusing the aisles, she needed more wires because she was going to try and connect all her computers up to run maintenance on them. The old wire she had had gone missing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tosh spotted a rather young man smartly dressed in the superstores' uniform watching her; she couldn't help but smike as she realised what he was doing. He was casing her thinking that she was some dumb computer shy woman, big mistake pal, she thought then she decided to have some fun. She picked up two different fire wires and looked over the specs listed on the front pretending to be confused by them all and then he pounced.

"Can I help you?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing, my boyfriend wanted me to get a wire and I don't know which is which!" she explained; if she weren't so good with computers she should have gone into acting.

"Do you know what kind of computer your boyfriend has? What does he need the wire for?"

"I don't know and he has a blue computer with one of those apple things on them. A mike I think they're called" she told him wondering how on earth she was managing to keep a straight face. Over the salesman's shoulder that she recognised John Hart from her university days and he recognised her; he seemed to have caught on to what she was doing and he winked at her

"Do you mean a Mac?" the salesman suggested, she nodded enthusiastically

"Yeah that's the one!" she couldn't help but grin and John did his best to hide his laughter

"Right, well if he wants to connect his computer to a TV he'll need this wire. If he wants to connect it to another terminal or a scanner or printer he'll need this one"

"Thank you so much" she replied then she got serious putting the offered wires back "Now I'd like to talk to the floor manager" he seemed surprised by her request but he went and fetched the manager. John Hart took the time to come over to her

"Long time no see little princess" he pulled her into a hug which she happily returned

"Hello John, how are you?"

"I'm good. That was really entertaining to watch... you do realise that kid is going to piss himself when he realises who you are and the extent of your expertise"

"Eh he had it coming" she replied "So, how's work? You went into the army didn't you?"

"Yeah, communications. I'm still a great big geek and they all treat me like one"

"Oh tell me about it!" she rolled her eyes playfully then she saw the salesman coming back with the manager in tow. Russell West's eyes lit up when he saw her, he'd been the manager of this store for five years and she was their best and most valued customer. She'd always come to him when she needed supplies for the University or for extra projects

"Miss Sato!" he greeted her "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm having an overhaul. I'm running maintenance on all the computers I have and I need cables to connect them together. I think some of my students have been using the stations at the University to try and hack into my home base to change his grades; the fool"

"Ah I see. Those cables are further down the aisle, I'll get Tommy to take you. Tommy, she's to have the 10% discount for top customers" he told the salesman who was now very pale. As soon as he'd mentioned her name poor Tommy had known instantly who she was.

"Um yes sir" he nodded then led Toshiko, and John, down the ailse to where the wires she needed were before scurrying off to hide in embarrassment.

"It's good seeing you again, princess, but I'd like to see more of you. I'm on leave for the next six months while I'm going over my training and I wouldn't mind spending some of those six months with you"

"Forward as ever aren't you, Vera?" Tosh couldn't help but chuckle, he shrugged his shoulders offering her that same old flirty smile

"I do only have six months leave, I'd rather not waste time. Not with you" he confessed

"I'd like that but only as friends. I have a boyfriend"

"That's nice" he answered her flippantly "I'm sure he's a very nice guy. But does he know why you prefer computer maintenance in your underwear? Do you still do that?"

"Do you?" she countered thinking back to all the projects they worked on together and the times they worked in their underwear; it was an old joke from a comic about 'overheating'.

"Yep, I usually get told off for stripping off. So I take it he doesn't get it, I bet he's never even heard of the joke? Meet me tomorrow for lunch, we can catch up"

"Maybe"

"I'm hacking into your phone to get your number as we speak" he joked as he pulled out his phone. She exchanged numbers with him; John had always been a good friend while she was at Uni but she never understood why they didn't have a physical relationship. There attraction had been there just never acted upon

"I'll see you tomorrow" she agreed finally

"Great, and you can tell me how the overhaul went" he leaned down pressing a kiss to her cheek before he wandered off to get what he came in for.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**JantoForever21: **I take it it's sweet. :/

**wytygr: **One of my friends is a salesperson in a tech store, I don't know if that's ever happened to him tho. I just thought it'd be funny.

**seether79: **Glad you're looking forward to more! :]

**Liquid_pink_sunshine: **Thank you!

**hotflower901: **With some aspects of my life they're quite open but yes I am fairly 'chameleon' like as well (following the analogy). My parents aren't truly aware that I write stuff that has leanings towards homoerotica. I don't really give a crap what my step dad thinks coz he's kind of an asshole and my mom doesn't really show any interest in anything I write (or even do) and if she does it's only to disapprove. I don't think that there's such a thing as completely hetero per say... it just depends on the person/attraction etc. It is a first step for Ianto but I'm fairly mean, three steps forward and seven back! :]

**Jessie_Blackwood: **Thanks, I'm trying to keep it general but I've only got my experiences of coming out etc to base it on.

**Efern: **Glad you like it... I need to watch a bit more of the US version of QAF ;]

**Authors/Note:** Jack plans for their night. Ianto worries that he's turning girly. There's talk of orientation and some freaking out when Jack tells Ianto that Gwen knows. In the end Jack goes to his best friend for support and Gwen locks herself in the bathroom. Not really any mature warnings in this chapter, some mild kissing and cussing but that's life! Enjoy and thanks for everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing, tell me I'm on the right path etc! I love the word etc! Again Enjoy! :]

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Okay! What does one buy for entertaining a very manly rugby player questioning his sexuality? Even this seemed a little surreal for me, Jack thought as he wandered the aisles of the supermarket. A fancy romantic meal was out, that would just have Ianto running for the hills!

He picked up a bag of potato chips and stared at them in wonder before picking up another one; he turned them over and read the ingredients and health stats on the back of the packet before putting both of them back in disgust. Jack sighed and grabbed up the first bag again and threw it into the trolley, he absolutely hated junk food but he wanted to make a good impression for Ianto. He wanted the guy to _like_ him, more so than the few shy smiles and comfortable silences he'd already received from the sexy welshman besides it didn't mean he had to eat the damn chips!

He got pre-breaded and spicy chicken wings and made sure to grab a crate of beer, the same brand that Ianto had drunk on their 'lad's night' then went to pay for it.

"Having a party?" asked the checkout girl

"Something like that" he replied with a grin "I'm trying to seduce a slightly unsure straight man" the poor girl's eyebrows nearly shot up into her hairline. She nodded her head, opening and closing her mouth while she stared at him

"Well... uhh good luck with that!" she helped him pack and then Jack hurried away more than embarrassed about revealing his plans to a complete stranger. It made him sound mad! Looking at the purchases sitting on the passenger seat of the car he was beginning to think he was.

*

Ianto looked through his wardrobe, he'd just gotten out of the shower and was padding round his bedroom dripping wet in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely round his hips. He'd showered and shaved, put on his best cologne and deoderant and now he was looking at what to wear.

As he stood staring at his clothes he suddenly felt extremely girly and he hated it. In the end he pulled on some dark blue fitted jeans a grey jersey then his rugby shirt before pulling the sleeves of the jersey up his arms. He grinned at himself in the mirror; so definitely not girly, he told himself. Then he went about fixing his hair, drying it quickly then spiking it up messily with gel.

Ianto grabbed his watch, looking at it... it was getting later, if he didn't leave now then he'd be late for Jack. Sighing frustratedly he flopped down on his bed; if I go now then that's it, I'll be completely bender... a poof, but if I don't... Jack's happy face appeared in his head making butterflies dance in his stomach.

"That's it!" he muttered, he grabbed his keys and left.

It didn't take him all that long to find Jack's place, it wasn't that far from where he lived. Jack lived in a terraced house with a well tended garden. Ianto walked up the path and knocked on the door.

Jack opened it and looked unbelievably relieved to see him standing there, he stepped aside with an infectious grin on his face

"Come in! Come in!" he ushered the young rugby player into the house before shutting the door behind him "I laid on some food... we could order pizza if you want"

"Nah that's alright. I'm a vegetarian and pizza places don't really appeal to my dietary quirk" he explained straight faced then burst out laughing when Jack paled. He clapped him on the arm still laughing his head off "I'm kidding. Do you really think that my mam would let me grow up without sunday roast?"

"Oh thank god. I got lots and lots of chicken" he explained pointing to the plates of chicken and bowls of potato chips

"Ah, I see you're after my heart!" joked Ianto then both of them realised the implication of the words; Ianto dropped himself down onto the couch cursing his choice of phrase.

"I've never watched a rugby game before" Jack confessed as he sat down next to Ianto and snatched up a wing "Honestly, tonight I should be working. A deadline is coming up at the end of the month and my agent is going to have my ass"

"How's that going? The writing?" Ianto glanced at Jack who turned to face him and there was one of those slow staring moments between them

"Good" Jack said huskily as his eyes flittered down to Ianto's mouth, oh god so close. The noise on the TV distracted them and Ianto turned to see things kicking off

"Do you really want to watch this? Because if you're not a fan of rugby I could always watch the highlights later, we could watch a movie or..." he trailed off unsure what else he could suggest. Jack was still staring at him making him nervous now "I read your book!"

Ianto hadn't exactly meant to shout it but he was just a little uneasy with Jack leering at him hungrily and now Jack was looking at him like he'd grown an extra head "Sorry" he mumbled feeling the blush creep up over his face "It's just I'm nervous. I don't know what to do or say or..."

"Hey" Jack interrupted him "That makes two of us. You've thrown me. I do have a fairly wild track record for guys, and some girls before I came to my senses, but I've never went after a straight guy before. Lusted after them, naturally, but never gone after them. I'm off my game... usually I know what a guy wants but that's only because they want the same things that I do. But not you..."

"I was kinda worried that I was turning into a girl. I'm a bit worried that all of a sudden I'm interested in..." he trailed off realising he was confessing more than he intended to

"In dick? Honey, don't worry about it. If you are then yay for me. Besides... you might not be gay, you might just like both. Naughty boy"

"Like... bisexual?" he mumbled aloud to himself "That sounds so much better than becoming a poof" Jack glared at him "Sorry. I didn't mean... hey I'm part poof!"

"Admitting it already? Took me eight years before I could say that I was a raging homo"

"Really?!" gasped Ianto in surprise "Why?"

"Because my family wasn't gay friendly and I was in denial for a very long time" he explained "But now I don't have my parents begging for grandchildren or my brother poking fun at me and I can have as much cock as I want" Ianto choked on his breathe and began coughing violently.

"How can you be so forward"

"Because life is short and I'd rather get what I want instead of hoping I get what I want and not getting it"

"I see" he nodded as he stared at the TV in front of him. He began to get excited and jump up and down "Come on! Come on! Yes! Yes! Come on baby! You can do it! Yeah!" Ianto cheered excitedly before pulling Jack to his feet for a victory dance which consisted of a jumping hug.

"I take it the side you're rooting for just scored" Jack stated once the happy welshman settled back down on the couch

"Yep! If New Zealand win this one then we'll be playing them on home ground" he explained. Jack stared aghast at the figures running around on the pitch

"You'll be playing... them? They're kill you!"

"No they won't. They'll give us good game" he chuckled treating Jack to a warm smile before he turned back to the TV. Despite his reassurances Jack still wasn't sure that he wanted the rather handsome man to go up against those... warriors. Thankfully he was distracted from his worry when Ianto grabbed Jack's hand holding it tightly as another try was being made.

Ianto couldn't take his eyes off the TV but Jack couldn't take his eyes of their clasped hands, when the team scored Ianto jumped to his feet and Jack jumped up with him. He'd never had so much fun cheering for sport before and he was really enjoying himself. Ianto grabbed him into a hug as he crowed the victory then it hit both of them just how close they really were.

Jack pulled back locking eyes with the young fly half, staring into those beautiful blue depths before leaning in slowly bringing their lips together. He brushed his mouth softly over Ianto's, exploring and testing the water before pulling back to see his reaction. Jack saw what he had hoped to see so he went in for another insistent kiss, pressing his mouth more firmly to the younger man's.

Weather worn hands came up to cup Jack's face as the kiss deepened almost naturally lips nipping hungrily, tongues dancing desperately as they tried to get closer to each other. Ianto pulled away when he felt Jack's hands at his hips sliding under his shirt Jack looked very thoroughly debauched and he had no doubt he looked exactly the same.

"Are you okay?" the American writer asked him unsure whether he should leave him be or try and comfort him

"Yeah, yeah... I've never kissed a guy before"

"How was it?"

"Good. I liked it" he nodded lickly his lips "I um... I liked kissing _you. _Oh god" he sank down on the couch burying his head in his hands. Jack sat down next to him

"It's okay you know... if you want to go then I'll understand" he looked down expecting Ianto to do another runner. When their eyes met it looked like he was about to but the heartbroken look on Jack's face held him still

"I could do with a drink"

"Me too" Jack agreed finally, he wandered off to the kitchen and came back with two cool cans of beer.

"Thanks, man" he snapped open the pull and downed a hefty gulp before hiccuping "Why is it so scary?"

"Because of stereotypes. It's new and you're expecting people to look at you like you're strange... because you're different. But it's okay, you're not as different as you think... there are millions of bi-sexual people all over the world. The people who mind don't matter and the people who don't mind matter, there will always be people out there who will accept and care for you. I think I'm beginning to be one of them"

"Really?"

"As odd as that sounds Ianto Jones, yes, I do. You're a rather cute looking guy and I have a feeling you've got a good head on your shoulders"

"It's been a while since anyone hinted that I was clever" he stated as he leaned back against the leather couch and put one foot up on the coffee table "And not just some dumb rugby player"

"You still are a dumb rugby player" Jack joked, Ianto whapped him with a pillow until they ended up having a pillow fight. Then wrestling.

They sat on the couch panting heavily after their wrestling, content to be sprawled over each other as the rugby game continued on the TV "I could get used to that"

"So you want me to spend more time around you?" Ianto asked quietly, Jack fixed him with his attention

"Yeah I'd hope that you would but if you don't want to then I'll understand. I know that this is all new to you and that you're with Toshiko..." at the mention of his girlfriend's name he sat up and reached for his can

"I can't leave her, I mean... she'd be devastated. Especially if I left her for another man" he pointed out

"If you do... if things between us... you should tell her. Gwen's already threatened me about you"

"You told Gwen?! She's going to tell Tosh! Why the hell would you do that?! I can't believe you'd do that!" Ianto jumped up shouting angrily at Jack "Why the hell... I'm out of here before you do anymore damage!"

"Ianto... wait!" cried Jack as he grabbed the welshman's arm but Ianto just shrugged him off and left slamming the door behind him.

"Great!" shouted Jack as he threw himself down on the couch angrily "I've gone and blown it again!"

*

The next day Jack stood outside Gwen's flat, he pressed the buzzer and she let him in. She was rather surprised to see him and even more surprised to see the woe-is-me look on his face

"Jack? Whu... what's wrong?" she pulled him in before heading down the hall so she could put the kettle on "I haven't seen you so upset in ages!"

"Ianto came round to mine to watch the rugby match" he confessed

"Jack Antony Harkness you bloody well didn't!" she hissed angrily "I told you to stay away from him! Not invite over!" she softened when she saw how hurt he looked "He didn't... hurt you did he?"

"What? No! We talked and... oh god I kissed him. He was okay with that... we talked about Tosh and sexuality but he lost it when I told him you knew how I felt about him"

"Felt?" she whispered pulling him to sit down on the couch. She stared at him then gasped "Christ Harkness, you've gone and fallen for him haven't you?" he nodded before he started crying

"I really like him. I know he's mostly straight and I know he's with Tosh but I can't help it" he wiped away those fast falling tears and she pulled him into her arms

"It's okay, it's going to be okay"

"He kissed me back. He's a wonderful kisser" he whispered as she stroked his hair "Aren't you supposed to be angry with me?"

"I'll be angry later when Tosh comes crying to me that Ianto's gay. But for now you need me, you're my best friend Jack and I love you"

"I love you too, Gwen, and I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have invited him round..."

"Hey, hey... shhh" she soothed him. He began to drift off to sleep and not longer after that Gwen fell asleep as well.

An hour later Rhys came home to find Jack and Gwen curled up on the couch fast asleep, he could tell that Jack had been crying and he'd come to his best friend for support. He gently shook his wife awake gesturing for her to be quiet as he nodded down at Jack asleep with his head pillowed on her lap

"What happened?" whispered Rhys nodding at Jack, he helped her lift him up so she could get up. Jack cuddled up against the pillows oblivious to the fact that he wasn't using Gwen as a pillow anymore

"You wouldn't believe me if I'd told you! He's gone and fallen for Ianto" she explained as she padded into the kitchen and put the kettle on

"Ianto? The fly half Ianto?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't know he was gay"

"Neither did Ianto" she replied cattily

"Wait a minute!" gasped Rhys "I thought he was with that Tosh? The hot Japanese girl"

Gwen turned round glaring at him with a hurt expression and he knew that he'd said the wrong thing

"So you think she's hot?! Hotter than me? Well, I guess she is now that I'm fat!" she sobbed as her face crumpled up. Jack stirred on the couch waking up just in time for Gwen to make a surprisingly fast exit from the room to lock herself in the bathroom.

Rhys glared down at Jack who was looking up at the welshman rather sleepily with his hair sticking up every which way

"You better help me get her out of there or there's going to be hell to pay" he muttered to his wife's best friend

"What happened?"

"We were talking about you and I asked if Ianto was with that hot Tosh girl. Gwen got upset, claimed that I think that Tosh is hotter than she was then went and locked herself in the bathroom" Jack rolled his eyes in disbelief

"Why did you have to use the word hot?"

"Just help me!" Rhys snapped, angry at the situation

"Rhys, got make her some herbal tea. That chai crap she likes to drink... and I'll go get her" he pointed Rhys to the small kitchen while he hurried to the locked bathroom door. Tentatively knocking on it he waited for a reply

"Go away!"

"Gwen, it's Jack" he called through the door

"He called me fat!" she wailed

"No he didn't, come on. Open the door... he's making you tea, it's chai... your favourite! Come on Gwen, I need you... I need my wonderfully sexy and clever friend to tell me what to do. I can't figure all this out without you" there was silence for a moment and then the door cracked open. Her face was tear soaked and as soon as she saw him standing there she threw herself into his arms and sobbed wildly.

Rhys stood in the doorway watching the two friends; Gwen crying and Jack soothing her. As he heard Jack whispering to her he suddenly felt really glad that Jack was in their lives

"He loves you, y'know, he married you not Toshiko. You. He's having a baby with you... I doubt he'd do all that if he didn't think you were hot"

"I think she's bloody gorgeous" he called getting their attention, he slowly walked towards his wife "You're as gorgeous as you were the day I met you and I'm a damn fool if I ever make you think otherwise. Come here sexy" he held out his arms for her and she pulled away from Jack to dive at Rhys. He caught her easily and kissed her stroking her hair softly

"I love you Rhys the rant. You can't half be a bloody idiot at time" she told him as she wiped away her tears. Jack crept past them and went into the kitchen to make dinner for the three of them.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**: **Glad you like the AU! Hope it's interesting or believable. Hm, I suppose this is somewhat crack.

**hotflower901: **He might kick himself or that might have been the start of everything? You know what they say about one kiss!

**seether79: **Glad you like it! Brace yourself for this part, it's a long one!

**albeckett: **Poor them... indeed. Thanks! I'll try!

**TheWeddingFairy: ***Blushes* here's the next part! :D

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Glad you had favourite bits, my wacky sense of humour strikes again! :D

**JantoForever21: **It's gonna be hard for Ianto because of his confusion and it's gonna be hard for Jack because he's fallen for Ianto. Thanks for reading!

**katwinchester: **I had to have at least one hormonal pregnancy scene in this and thank you. I don't know how I manage to do it either, it's something I've been always been able to do. I just like telling stories and I don't really have a problem separating all the different stories (original fiction included).

**Authors/Note: **Well. To summarise this chapter... it's very out there and a lot happens. Tosh cheats on Ianto, Ianto almost sleeps with Jack, Owen interrupts them, Ianto thinks Owen is Jack's boyfriend and Ianto and Tosh become friends. There's some sexual scenes between men, again don't like don't read simple as! I think there might be some swearing in it as well. Just had to do some quick editing, I spotted something that made no sense what so ever! Okay well read it and review! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for everyone who read/lurked and reviewed! Enjoy! :D

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Tosh lay in bed smiling at the sight before her, she was on her side with her head propped up on her hand just watching him. He'd surprised her and she liked it

"Hey" he grinned looking up at her

"Hey yourself" she replied

"Are you gonna stare at me all day?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I might get tired of just looking and decide to play" she smirked, he chuckled then rolled over on top of her making her giggle.

Neither of them were aware of the man standing in the doorway. Ianto stood there feeling his whole world come apart; although it was true that he'd only been with Tosh for a few months he was sure that things were going well and she was his be all end all. How long have I been deluding myself, he wondered as he watched them rolling around on her bed.

Ianto cleared his throat loudly causing Toshiko and John to spring apart and sit up clamouring for the blanket to cover their nakedity

"Ianto! Oh my god I..."

"Save it" he snapped "Is this because I wasn't man enough? I thought..." he shook his head as tears came to his eyes, he took a step into the room "I was having feelings for someone else. Went as far as kissing but as soon as I knew that you might find out I was worried that you'd be hurt, I knew what I was doing was wrong! I despised the idea of cheating and I turned my back on something so I could keep from hurting you! And you... you... _this_!"

Tosh grabbed her robe and quickly pulled it on as Ianto fled the bedroom. She hurried after him to see him trying to unwind her front door key off his keyring

"Ianto..."

"Please" he begged turning to face her "Please tell me it wasn't because I wasn't man enough for you. That's all I want to know"

"You were man enough for me" she replied feeling tears come to her eyes. Ianto finally snapped the key off then handed it to her, he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before moving to the door

"I hope that you're happy with him" he told her then left.

John padded out of the bedroom with the sheet wrapped around him, he looked down at Tosh and she was crying

"Are you okay?"

"I... I think you should go, John"

"Not until I know you're okay" he replied. She turned around to face him, trying to glare but it was pointless. She sank against him and began crying.

Run. Run. Run. Away. Faster. Further. Just get _away_! His heart was pounding, his mind was burning and all he could think of was that this was his fault. He'd brought this on himself with his stupid confusion and his self-doubt.

When Ianto stopped running he sucked in desperate breathes, his lungs were burning and he was in a part of Cardiff he didn't quite recognise. He looked up and then he knew where he was! It didn't take him long to find the house, ring the doorbell and throw himself at the man who answered.

Jack was surprised to see a slightly out of breathe Ianto Jones on his doorstep. It had been several days since he'd seen the Welshman and he'd given up hope of ever hearing from him again, it was an even bigger surprise when Ianto kissed him passionately pushing him back into the hall so the door fell shut behind them. After getting over his initial shock he kissed back hungrily only breaking when air was a requirement

"Ianto?"

"I want to be with you" he cried "I _want_ you"

"What happened?"

"Tosh and me are over. I've come to be with you... I'm tired of running, I'm tired of pretending. I need you, Jack, I need you" the welshman confessed as he began to undo Jack's shirt buttons. Jack thought about it for a moment, it was clear that Ianto was upset and hurt and on the rebound but as those nervous shaking hands completed their task of opening his shirt and started on his pants he realised he couldn't care. Right now it was enough!

Jack pushed the jacket from his shoulders then grabbed the hem of his shirt lifting it clean off and above his head before leaning in initiating the kiss once more. They stumbled topless backwards towards the stairs, Jack with his pants open, as they kissed hungrily. Ianto broke for air, resting his forehead against Jack's as they stared into each other's eyes.

Taking hold of Ianto's hand Jack lead him upstairs to the bedroom. The welshman was scared, terrified but he'd never been so turned on in all his life! Ianto had never done anything like this before, had never wanted to, but now it was all he could think about.

Jack shoved his pants off before reaching taking hold of Ianto's belt, he waited for Ianto to nod that it was okay before continuing. The pair toed their shoes and socks off so they were only dressed in their boxer shorts and that's when the doubt and insecurity set in. While he did want it, it was a far cry from actually accepting.

I'm not gay, he told himself as Jack helped him lay down on the large bed. He watched the self-assured American slide up the bed so that he was partial on top of him

"What do you want, Ianto Jones?" he whispered as one of his hands dipped down his torso to cup him through his shorts. Ianto couldn't help but moan low in his throat as Jack's hand began to stroke and tease him.

"I-I don't..." he muttered but it trailed off as Jack slid his hand under the waist band of his shorts and grasped his erection

"Do you like this?" Jack asked him, Ianto nodded furiously not trusting his voice to answer "Do you want me to use my mouth?"

Ianto's heavy lidded eyes flew open in surprise as he turned to look at Jack who was watching him intently, Jack was panting and his eyes were dark

"Yeah. Please" he said finally finding his voice, it was thick and his accent blurred his words. Jack pressed one final kiss to his mouth before sliding down the bed. Hooking his fingers in the waistband he slowly pulled Ianto's shorts down revealling the large member; looking down at it he silently thanked whatever force in the universe there was for Ianto's massive penis.

Jack's tongue swiped at the head sending the welshman arching up on the bed, he grabbed at his hips holding him down with one hand while taking hold of his lover's erection with the other. One tentative stroke and he was hooked "Oh god Jack... just please..."

He lowered his head wrapping his mouth around the head sucking lightly, Ianto's babbling turned into disjointed whimpers. With his lips firmly wrapped around Ianto's manhood Jack let go of his lover's hip and linked fingers with him as he went down on him "Mm yeah oh guhoood! Jack, I'm gonna... I'm comin!"

Jack didn't miss a beat and swallowed when Ianto came in his mouth. It could have been taken slow but neither of them wanted it that way, the welshman pulled Jack up so they could kiss once more. Their tongues dancing to some hidden beat as hands wandered heated skin; Ianto smirked when he remembered their wrestling the last time he'd been here and he quickly rolled Jack so the older man was pinned beneath him

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you fuck me?" asked Jack and damn if those words didn't shoot straight to Ianto's groin. He looked down at the older American lying there chest rising and falling eratically and he noticed that Jack was still in his boxer shorts, he had to do something about that. He grabbed the band and pulled the shorts swiftly down his lover's legs. That's who he is now, thought Ianto, he's my lover.

"Yes" he uttered as he looked Jack over properly for the first time. Despite being a few years older he was still trim with a toned stomach, his eyes widened when he saw Jack's cock laying heavy against his stomach "God"

"He ain't here..." smirked Jack as he took hold of one of Ianto's hands and led it to his penis. Oh god, oh my god! I'm touching his dick! Feels kinda good... he thought as he held the weight in his hand before sliding his hand down "Ianto!"

His eyes flickered up to stare at Jack's face, slack jawed and overwhelemed and it hit him; that he was the cause of this. Ianto was a little unsure what to do next, he was learning slowly and he was willing to learn quickly, he thought briefly about using his mouth but that thought was quickly chased away when he heard the door slam shut downstairs and a rather strong cockney voice call out Jack's name.

Jack sit up sharply with surprise and worry on his face sending it all tumbling down for Ianto; of course, why hadn't he thought of it? Someone as gorgeous, talented and rich as Jack bloody Harkness had to have a boyfriend. Why on earth would said gorgeous, talented rich writer ditch his boyfriend for him? Ianto scowled as he quickly jumped off the bed and pulled his clothes on, he was just some dumb rugby player... he was nothing but eyecandy. When Jack saw Ianto getting dressed he did the same then disappeared from the room to go and talk to his boyfriend

"What the hell were you doing upstairs? Have you got someone here?" came that loud voice

"Owen please..." begged Jack, his voice just as loud before the shouting fell quiet and Ianto couldn't hear what they were saying.

Shoes on and he practically threw himself down the stairs, he slide down the last four to crash into the wall at the bottom. He'd been expecting an oil painting but it wasn't exactly what he got; Owen had strong cheekbones and a cruel mouth but hardly looked like the type Jack would go for. Ianto was met with a firm angry scowl when Owen saw him and that was understandable, he was the man his lover was cheating on with

"I'm sorry" he muttered to Owen then grabbed up the last of his things and left with Jack calling him to come back.

***

Ianto was almost at his flat when his phone went off, it was Toshiko, so he answered it. He'd half been expecting a call from Jack and he felt a little more upset when it wasn't

"Hello" he greeted her as he pressed his phone to his ear

"Hey" she replied "Would you meet me for a coffee? There's stuff we need to talk about"

"Tosh I..." Ianto felt like he'd been turned to stone then hit by a lorry, dealing with his now ex was the last thing he wanted

"Please" she insisted and he sighed

"Sure. Where?" asked Ianto finally giving in to her. Twenty minutes later he was walking in a favourite café to find her sat at a table waiting for him, thankfully the guy he'd found her in bed with wasn't there.

She stood up pulling him into a hug and he stiffened against her, wondering briefly why his body was reacting that way to her when only hours earlier it hadn't. They both sat down and he ordered a strong coffee

"How long has it... no, it shouldn't be my place to ask that"

"Not long" she told him "We met for drinks and one thing led to another... it wasn't planned, it just sort of happened. I knew him from University before we fell out of touch"

"I see" he nodded, he wasn't sure if he was more or less pleased about that information

"Thank you" she whispered making him blink at her in surprise "I know we were together and that things were getting serious and that this must be hard on you... I do respect you and I'm more than grateful for you wanting me to be happy"

"What are you going to do?" Ianto asked her, she picked up her cup bringing to her lips before saying

"I want to be with John" she sipped her drink purposely avoiding his eyes, she didn't really want to see the reaction. In the end Toshiko looked up at him and was surprised to find no anger just sadness and understanding "But I'd still like to have you in my life"

"You're not asking to have us both are you?!" he gasped trying to feign shock but failing miserably, a smirk danced across her mouth as she set her cup down

"No. I want us to be friends... if you don't want to then I more than understand. But I do like you, regardless of what's happened and I'd really like it if we were friends. I know after what I've done that seems like it's asking a lot but..."

"I'd like that too" he interrupted her rambling, Toshiko couldn't help but smile.

"Is it too soon for you to meet him? Properly?"

"A little. Maybe in a few days..." he told her, honestly Ianto wasn't thinking about her and John he was thinking about Jack and that Owen guy. Having your heart broken once was bad enough for twice? Even when you weren't sure you were truly in love with Jack, his mind rationalised. Was it possible to feel heartbroken without actually being in love? He didn't know.

"Okay... you, me and John are going get together with Gwen, Rhys and Jack and we'll have a nice night out"

"Uh Tosh I don't..."

"It won't be that bad. Besides maybe if you're out and about you can hook up with someone? On the rebound"

"I think I'd be better on my own" he confessed with a frustrated sigh, she rolled her eyes at him

"I didn't mean you had to propose to some random girl! Just have some fun... still the same uptight Ianto Jones" she tried to sound playful but that really got to him. Ianto was more than tired of people saying how he was so OCD and uptight and serious! No one had ever taken the time to get to know him properly, not even Tosh, and they'd been together for nearly a year.

"Yeah, yeah sure" nodded Ianto agreeing with her regardless. As he sat there thinking about it the idea had positive weight in his mind... he'd tried drinking, tried accepting, tried forgetting and none of it had done any good. Maybe the best way to forget Jack Harkness was to find a girl, because he _was_ straight, better than the American and have a fantastic one night stand with her. Yes! That's what he'd do!

"Right I have to go. I have to stop by the University to check on some things" she stood up and he copied her, Tosh stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek "Thank you for being so understanding. I know you're going to be a really good friend"

"No problem" he mumbled as he watched her go.

***

Jack glared at Owen angrily; just when things had been going so well! Yes, whatever would have happened would have been on the rebound but with Ianto about to go all the way he couldn't care and then his stupid editor had shown up and Ianto took off like someone had shoved a hot poker up his ass... or hadn't as the case had been, thought Jack as he stood scowling at his acerbic editor

"What on earth did you do that for?" he hissed

"Because you're supposed to be working on your next book! The deadline for this part is coming up and it's not going to get written if you're shagging around!"

"I'm not shagging around!" snapped Jack, Owen blinked and fell silent

"You... you're not shagging around? Since when? You're always shagging around... this is different isn't it? That guy..."

"I'm falling for him" explained Jack ducking his head feeling ashamed that he was falling for a breeder. Owen's angry mood softened

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so hard on you" he apologised before leading Jack into the study so they could go over Jack's progress.

"You should be. I think he thinks that you're my boyfriend" Jack told him trying to joke about it but failed miserably. Owen rolled his eyes as he dropped himself onto the couch

"No offence Harkness but I am way out of your league. Now, will you fasten your shirt so we can get down to business?" Jack buttoned up his shirt and handed Owen the printed manuscript so far.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Yeah that meeting is coming up... but what will happen?! How will people react? I'm going to be very mean with all this! So mean it'll almost be funny! Muahahaha!

**seether79: **Well that kinda had to happen. Tosh and Ianto become really good friends... anyone remember the prologue? Tosh, Jack and Gwen cheering for Ianto at his rugby game?

**: **Jack doesn't really need to make it up to Ianto, it was just a misunderstanding but if Jack made an effort in the making up area I'm sure we'd all forgive him! ;D

**katwinchester: **They make up but Ianto does something stupid before that happens!

**TheWeddingFairy: **Yeah Owen did kinda blunder in but he'll make up for it!

**Miss_Sweeney: **Thank you! This really cheered me up, such a really nice compliment!

**hotflower901: **Yeh, a serious case of them. But Owen is gonna save the day and get everything back on track!

**Authors/Note:** It's late, or really early which is worse. I'm listening to Dance Without Sleeping and it's sort of a soundtrack to the moment I'm writing this! A lot happens, Gwen surprises Jack near enough to give him a heartattack. Ianto screws up big time and Owen tries to make amends. I am really tired right now, I was tired when I wrote the tail end of this chapter so forgive me any mistakes. In the last 48 hours I've only had about 4 hours of solid sleep, it's 3:47 am and I'm going to get to bed soon; it wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't worried my sisters would do something to me in my sleep. I'm sick of waking up to their wonderful surprises like them putting tanning oil on the back of my hand turning it orange and all the bloody bite marks! Anyway... this shouldn't be that short, can't really see straight and am having trouble typing. It's taking even longer because I'm correcting my typing errors as I go :/ been a bit distracted lately because I've been catching up with Alles Was Zahlt (if you don't know what that is go look it up, especially Deniz and Roman) and playing Sims 3 (yes, yes I have made Janto sims... I even made Sims from the original version of Breaking 13!). Thanks for reading and for keeping on reading! Same old drill read it, review it tell me what you think and most of all just enjoy it!

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Gwen was chopping vegetables avoiding the twinging pains in her lower back when the phone rang, she put the knife down so she could answer expecting it to be her husband but was a little surprised to find it was Jack

"Hey Jack"

"Gwen I nearly slept with Ianto" he blurted, bloody drama queen scowled Gwen feeling suddenly glad she'd put the knife down. And that Jack wasn't here.

"God dammit Jack! I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

"I was staying away from him! He's the one who turned up on my doorstep telling me that he wanted to be with me and that him and Tosh where over"

"Oh Christ!" she rolled her eyes knowing that she'd have to call Toshiko to see if she was okay; she and Ianto had made a pretty cosy couple and Gwen wondered how much damage control she'd need to do. Then something suddenly dawned on her "Wait, what do you mean nearly? It's not like you to only manage a 'nearly'"

"Owen came round for the manuscript so far and Ianto thought he was my boyfriend and took off like the devil was after him"

"Do you know what happened? Between them? I'm going to need to call Tosh to see if she's alright" she explained to him

"Yeah you should do that" Jack told her quietly, his tone made her pause

"Jack?"

"Owen said I was shagging around again, I told him I wasn't and he made me realise that I'm falling for him" he sighed "I'm bloody falling for him!"

"Oh Jack" she apologised to him and he snorted

"Yeah I know. Typical me, falling for a guy I can't have. A straight guy at that! When did the world turn upside down?"

"Do you want to come round? I know Rhys won't mind"

"No that's okay. I think I'm gonna just get ready and have a night on the town, it'll do me good to get out for a bit. Been cooped up for days"

"Okay" she nodded to herself "Well if you still want to come round for dinner you're more than welcome"

"Thanks but no, you have a nice night in with Rhys and give him my love"

"I will do... and Jack? I love you"

"I love you too Gwen. Goodnight" he told her then hung up. She pressed the disconnect before staring at the receiver for a moment then dialled Toshiko's number

"Hey Tosh"

"Hey Gwen, I was just about to call you"

"You were? Is everything okay? Are you okay? I heard about Ianto"

"Huh? How did you find out?" the Japanese woman asked sounding surprised

"I'm a copper, I used my brilliant powers of deduction and detection" she joked trying to make Tosh laugh. If Ianto had finished with her then she'd need cheering up, it was never nice to be dumped

"Did Ianto call you? Is he okay?" she asked making Gwen confused; still worried about him even after what he did to her, she reasoned as she listened to her oriental friend

"No Ianto didn't call me, I haven't heard from him and that's a good thing. You shouldn't be worrying about him not when he dumped you"

"Dumped me?" gasped Tosh "Ianto didn't dump me. I dumped him"

"Huh? Whu?" it was Gwen's turn to be shocked; she nearly told Toshiko about Jack but quickly decided better of it.

"I'm not proud of it but I met an old friend from university, one thing led to another and well we're together now. Ianto walked in on us" she explained and Gwen was angry with Ianto for an entirely different reason. He'd discovered his girlfriend cheating on him so he ran to Jack's open arms like that would make everything better! To make matters worse Jack had gone and fallen for the stupid pig headed rugby player! "How did you find out Gwen?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Did Ianto call you? I'm worried about him, I spoke to him earlier today and we decided to be friends. He was a little distracted and I don't want him to do anything silly"

"If you want, give me his address and I'll get Rhys to go round and check him when he gets in from work. He'll love that, spending time with a famous rugby player"

"Thanks Gwen you're brilliant"

"I am aren't... oh... ow" she gasped her free hand palming her swollen belly

"Gwen?"

"Tosh I think they baby's coming!" she winced as pain shot through her, she'd been feeling cramps and twinges all day but thought it was another bout of Braxton Hicks.

"Oh God! Well you need to hang up, call Rhys and call an ambulance!" she ordered her friend. Gwen nodded offering a quick 'bye' before hanging up and called Rhys, she couldn't get any answer so she called Jack

"Hello?"

"Jack! Thank god! The baby's coming! I called Rhys and I can't reach him!"

"Don't panic! I'll be right there. Have you called an ambulance?"

"No"

"Do it and I'll get there as soon as I can" he told her before hanging up. Gwen called for an ambulance then waddled to the couch and sat down trying to remember those breathing exercises.

It wasn't long before Jack got there, letting himself in with his spare key he raced up to find Gwen red-faced sitting on the couch with her pants around her knees screaming in pain "Oh God" he gasped as he dropped to his knees in front of and grabbed her hand.

She squeezed his fingers tightly as another contraction hit her making him wince in pain but he was smart enough to remain quiet

"It hurts" she groaned as she pushed

"What are you doing?! Wait for Rhys! Wait for the ambulance!"

"No God Damnit! This baby wants to come into the world and I'm going to BLOODY push Jack friggin Harkness! If Rhys shows his face I'm going to turn his balls into a fucking purse! Aah" her heard tipped back before she lifted it up, exhaustion showing on her face "Help the baby" she begged. Jack just nodded and moved to kneel between her legs, pulling her pants completely off and just did what his friend was asking.

There was blood. A lot of blood and he was close to female parts. _Female Parts_! He hadn't been near them in years! Well, Jack thought briefly, at least the female parts were somewhat familiar with him from when he'd dated Gwen all those years ago and it was only _one_ set of female parts. What didn't help was something pushing out from her insides, Jack suddenly felt sick

"I think I'm gonna be sick" he moaned. Gwen fought the urge to kick him really hard in the hard, she'd kick him after the baby was out and the ambulance was here and she'd castrated Rhys.

"You throw up on me Jack Harkness and I'm going to make sure you never have sex again!" she roared, Jack clamped his mouth shut before ducking his head looking down at Gwen's... there was a head and all he had to do was catch right?

She was panting and pushing like mad, he almost past out when he saw eyes and a nose appearing. It didn't take long for the head to slide out and he was carefully cradling the baby's head, he had to hook a finger under the tiny armpit and then it was out. Gwen sank back in relief, sobbing tiredly

"It's a boy" he told her over her new son's loud wailing "He's got your lungs"

She held her hands out and he eased the new baby boy into her arms, he sat back leaning against the arm rest then ducked quickly when he saw her foot swinging at him. Gwen caught the top of his head as he tumbled to the floor away from her. Jack sat there startled but couldn't help but smile at the image of mother and son.

The buzzer distracted them both, Gwen smiled sleepily as she looked up at Jack who was slowly climbing to his feet

"Go see who that is" she told him, it was the ambulance crew. Jack let them in then went and called Rhys. He managed to get through to him by calling the company

"Hello, Harwoods. Rhys speaking" said Rhys

"Congratulations! Daddy!" crowed Jack

"Wha... Jack this better not be a joke" he snapped

"No joke. I just delivered your son! The ambulance crew is here and they're going to take mom and son to the hospital"

"I'm on my way!" he said then hung up. Jack just sank against the wall and watching the paramedics working in cleaning Gwen up. If he hadn't been gay before the shock of what just happened would have clearly sent him that way! Too bad it hadn't been Ianto who'd delivered Gwen's baby!

***

The club was loud and smoky which was strange because there wasn't anyone allowed to smoke in here anymore. He didn't really care about the whys or why nots, all he wanted to do was some serious drinking and find someone to take the edge off. Ianto felt ugly, unloved and unwanted and every other cold descriptive word that began with 'u'. He felt stupid and he hated it; he'd never been the most secure person and now everything had changed; Tosh had left him for another man, which must have meant that he wasn't performing like he should. Was it really a surprise he was questioning his sexuality? All people saw when they looked at him was a big lumbering rugby player with no brains.

Ianto wasn't stupid, he'd been to university studying maths, history and archaeology and left with the best grades imaginable. So what if he played rugby, that didn't mean he was some blundering neanderthal built like a brick shit house! He had feelings and emotions and oh god, he thought, I'm gay! It was a strange time to realise this new fact about himself; in a club surrounded by women. Drunk and horny women at that! He wasn't sure why but he still felt attraction to them but they weren't what he wanted. All he wanted was Jack.

"Hey, don't I know you?" someone dived up against him and her blue drink ended up sloshing over his white shirt "You play for the Blues, doncha. You're that pretty one with the nice arse"

"Ianto Jones and yeah I play for Cardiff" he tried to smile but it just came out tight, she batted her eyelids at him trying to look flirty but she just ended up blinking at him. Ianto couldn't help but laugh at her and she took that as a good sign "So, you have a name?"

"Jessica" she smiled sweetly "So, what's a sweet thing like you doing here? Shouldn't you be lounging in your mansion surrounded by your many girlfriends?"

"Nope. Not tonight..." he told her and she leaned closer pressing her palms against his chest, mostly for balance more than anything else

"That's good. That's really good" she purred as she leaned ever closer still "Want to take me home?"

Not really, he thought, but he couldn't tell her that. Not when she was doing her best to look attractive and remain upright! So he smiled, trying to make her think that he was interested

"Sure. Want to go now?" he asked her, he didn't really want to leave yet. The smoky atmosphere of the club was comforting and Ianto wasn't looking forward to her spending the night; oh the things we do to prove we're normal! He mentally cursed her as she bobbed her head.

Ianto carefully wrapped an arm around her, helping her walk out of the club and they went in search of a taxi.

*

Owen got out of the car and looked round the street, it was quiet given the early hour but despite the lack of people bustling about he could tell that this was a very popular and nice area of Cardiff. The place he was looking for was in a fancy apartment building, after a quick glance down at the paper in his hand he found the place.

It was a modern building that was aimed at young professional types and kids with too much money to know what to do with. He thought about pressing the buzzer but instead he waited for someone to open the door from the inside.

He went up to the fourth floor in the lift pretending that he was meant to be there and searched the corridor for the apartment he was searching for. Owen looked up and down the corridor before pulling out his custom made lock picks and let himself in. He was glad that he was friends with a copper!

Lights were off and it was all quiet inside which meant that the owner had to still be asleep. Owen looked at his watch and scowled, it was fairly early, not quite half seven. He could look round and see why Jack was so madly in love with this dumb piece of eye candy.

He'd expected something different than what was there, the kitchen was tidy with only a single man's dishes sitting in the sink to be washed, the counters were clear and food and plates neatly stacked in the cupboards. The bathroom was in a similar state of order which surprised him further; he hadn't really imagined someone who played rugby professional to be so well kept!

Finally he turned his eyes to the bedroom knowing that Ianto Jones was lying in there and now it was time to set things straight; Jack was mad for him and he knew how Jack got when he was distracted. Yeah this was completely for the sake of the book, Owen told himself he was fooling himself that he wasn't doing this because he cared about his friend.

The bedroom was less than tidy but that was to be expected, given that the bed had more than one occupant! Owen scowled then kicked the mattress sharply

"Wake Up!" he roared angrily, Ianto jerked awake lifting his head up groggily while the woman groaned pulling the blanket up over her head. He leaned down and tugged the blanket away from her "Put your knickers on and get out!"

"Who the hell are you?" she mumbled quietly as she cradled her head with one hand

"Just get dressed and get out" he repeated, she slid from the bed and pulled her clothes on. She the room quickly, she had enough sense to leave her number in his living room before she left completely

"How the hell did you get in my house? Who are you?" grumbled Ianto as he sat up

"Use that grey squishy thing between your ears and I'm sure it'll come to you" sneered Owen angrily

"You're Jack's..."

"I'm married" Owen interrupted him when Ianto remembered, the younger man's eyes widened almost comically

"I-I..."

"Shut up!" hissed the irritated editor "Jack is... god only knows why but he's taken a real shine to you and I thought I might as well come here and try and convince you that you and him being together would be a good thing. I never expected you to be with some tramp"

Ianto scowled staggering out of the bed doing his best to ignore his pounding headache, he pulled his pants on not caring that Owen had seen him naked

"Why would me and him being together be a good thing? Don't you give a damn about him? Or do you always do this? Offer him off to the most interested party?"

"I'm doing this because I _do_ give a dann about him..." Owen sighed before pressing his lips tight "I've never seen him like this before"

"Then why don't you work it out? Instead of trying to push him on me?" snapped Ianto as he stalked from his room dressed only in the jeans he'd been wearing a few hours ago

"Work it out? What...?" Owen called as he trailed after the Welshman "Wait, you think that me and Jack... Heh, I'm married. To a woman... Jack's single"

"Jack's..." Ianto paused turning away from manhandling the bread into the toaster, suddenly he felt like the world had fallen out from beneath him "Oh, oh God"

Owen watched as Ianto's stomach heaved and then he was pushing the rugby played from the kitchen to the bathroom where he threw up.

He stood there watching him throw up and he wondered if Ianto had slept with that girl because he thought Jack was unattainable? Had he been trying to prove to himself that he was completely straight? No that can't have been it, he seemed pretty into being with Jack. So then why had he slept with some drunken tart?

Ianto sank back against the sink wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the chill from the porcelain

"Why did you sleep with her?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" he growled sick of this stupid London invading his life and his home giving him nothing but bad news "So you can tell Jack how I broke his little heart? I'd bet you'd be happy with that! Make him believe I'm some stupid monster so he'll get over me quicker!"

"Look, I don't try and understand it. I could never give up women, especially not my woman, it's just something I'd never do. _But_... what I do get is that if two people love each other then they should at least give it a go"

"Has someone been dropping heavy romantic books on your head? Love? Jack doesn't love me! All he wanted was for me to fuck him!" he rolled his eyes feeling the tears bite "And I couldn't even do that! I'm not man enough for a girlfriend and I'm not man enough for a boyfriend!"

Owen came over crouching down in front of Ianto, tentatively resting his hands on the sobbing Welshman's knees

"He wants you. He wants you so much he bought potato products drenched in hydrogenated fat and chicken wings... for as long as I can remember Jack had never done that for anyone. Well, for Gwen but she doesn't count. Clean yourself up and let me take you round to his"

"What about that girl?"

"She's gone. I kicked her out and since you're not officially dating Jack yet I'm going to let it slide. You don't mention it and I won't, got a deal?" Ianto nodded so Owen stood up smiling with accomplishment "Good. Now, Ianto Jones... if you so much as break his heart, or affect his skills as a writer, I will hunt you down and make you sorry"

"You've been friends with him for a really long time haven't you?"

"Nearly eleven years, we've studying together, lived together... hell I even introduced Gwen to him! All he is to me now is my friend and I'm his editor, nothing more than that. I love Katie too much to fall off the fence"

"Thanks" Ianto stood up to wash his face then he realised something. Turning back to Owen with a questioning look on his face "How did you get in?" Owen just grinned.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**proum: **It was better by the time you reviewed! Glad you like it! Here's the next update! :D Heh thank you for saying I have awesomeness... that's nearly as great as being told I'm made of Win (not happened but it would make my day if it did!)

**hotflower901: **Thanks! I have! :D hehe things like that happen. Thanks for the long review! Let's me know I'm doing something right! I had Owen break in because this is somewhat silly and I wanted the reaction of surprise both for Ianto having his house broken into and for Owen finding that one night stand in his bed.

**Janto-addict: **It wasn't that bad, just a bit of blood. It's still pink but I can bend it again and I can type so who cares if it's still healing!

**zsazsa4168: **Thanks!

**Rietta: **I know it is but I was impatient! :b

**Miss Sweeney: **Baby? Oh, took me a minute to remember which baby. Forgot Gwen had just had a sprog! I'm mad because I work better when I'm tired, maybe because I'm so out of it I don't care what I write. Pure artist or whatever? I'm a night owl and have worked the past few nights writing whatever came to mind in all stories I have up here. Even a few I don't ;b I have an idea for a crossover that just won't leave my head.

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Yes they pay Jack a visit. Owen is going to be the only 'official' person who knows that Jack and Ianto are together. I'm mad how I made that work out :/

**TheWeddingFairy: **Yeah they'll get it together but things are going to be weird for a while until everything is revealled. This chapter will make sense of the whole 'revealled' thing!

**katwinchester: **He was a little comic relief as well as being the voice of reason. Hah I made him into a contradiction!

**: **I'll try!

**seether79: **Glad you liked Owen. He's going to be somewhat of a comical slave driver in this.

**socalrose: **Was a bit dodgy writing that but glad you liked it. Was gonna put Gwen's baby delivery off for a while but thought no. I know I'll have Jack deliver it. Because that would be funny in a scary way. Gay man has to look at a girl parts to deliver baby. I think there's an irony in there somewhere.

**Authors/Note: **Glad you're all liking this! The first part of this chapter is kinda serious where Jack and Ianto talk and then Owen walks in on them when they're making up. It gets soppy over the EmEsEm (sound familiar?) and I hope that you enjoy the witty banter between Ianto and Rhiannon. I hope I've just managed to capture the brother-sister attitude right. I had fun writing this chapter. Next chapter up will before the Earthboys whenever I get round to it. My mom sort of made up a business on ebay and now for some reason I'm the one managing it and doing all the legwork, which is nice! Hm, at least it's improving my rating on ebay :/ so I'm now dividing my time unaccordingly. Plus I need a lot of sleep, I'm beginning to think I'm part bear in need of hibernation. As always read and review it, and just have fun, this isn't meant to be serious just a light hearted soppy comedy. I don't own Torchwood, it belongs to the Beeb. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Owen let himself into Jack's house, it seemed like he had a way of getting into anyone's home, and Ianto couldn't help but feel a little green eyed at how familiar the fun-loving burglar was with Jack

"Hello?" called Owen as he took off his coat and hung it up before gesturing for Ianto to do the same. He led the quiet Welshman into the house and they found it empty "He's not here. Why isn't he here? He's supposed to be here working!"

"Maybe he popped out for milk or something?" suggested Ianto as he sat down at the kitchen table dejectedly, he was nervous... more than nervous about facing Jack. He still wasn't exactly sure what he felt for the guy even though he was beginning to accept his attraction and that he liked kissing him, amongst other things.

"Alright, put the kettle on and I'm going to check his study. I need to see his progress" he mumbled to himself before leaving Ianto alone in the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later after boiling the kettle up several times and being ignored by Owen who came in twice for caffeine sustenance he heard a key in the front door. Jack was back!

Unsure of what to say or do he just paced waiting for Jack to find him in his kitchen but Owen intercepted Jack before he even got anywhere near the kitchen

"And where were you?"

"Christ Owen! You scared the shit out of me!" gasped Jack, Ianto could hear them talking from his spot in the kitchen "Gwen had the baby. I was at hers last night... I delivered it"

"You're shitting me"

"I shit you not. Little baby boy" he told him "I went with her and Rhys to the hospital, was there for most of the night"

"Rhys must be over the moon"

"He was but half the time Gwen was coherent at the hospital she was ripping him a new one for missing it. Wait, hang on... what are you doing here? I thought the next deadline wasn't for two weeks?"

"Can't a loving friend stop by and visit?" asked Owen, trying to sound all innocent "Well at least I tried. I brought someone round... I'm going to be in the study while you talk. He's in the kitchen"

Then there was silence, Ianto waited. He heard a door shutting, presumably Owen going into the study and then the kitchen door slowly swung open

"Hi" whispered Jack sounding extremely nervous

"Hey" Ianto said just as softly. The pair of them stood there tensely waiting for the other to make their move until Jack finally cleared his throat and spoke up

"I'm sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have let you leave like that, thinking Owen was my... there's no way I'd ever date anyone like him. He's my best friend nothing more... you're not angry are you or... or jealous?"

"Jack..." began Ianto then he sighed running a hand through his hair "You shouldn't be the one to apologise. I'm really messed up right now... Toshiko left me for another man and I took it really hard especially with all this"

"This?"

"You. I won't deny that I'm attracted to you but it's made me feel less of a man and with my girlfriend... ex-girlfriend... cheating on me that hasn't helped. I'm scared and unsure and I don't like it!"

"I'm sorry"

"No, Jack, no. I told you there's no reason to apologise to me. I'm the one who should be doing all the apologising. I come in here and mess everything up for you, I'm running hot and cold on you and this won't really be what you need"

"Hey, hey" Jack moved closer enfolding him in his arms "I know what it's like to be in this situation, I went through it too y'know, when I was with Gwen. I thought there was something wrong with me, that I was suddenly lesser than what I was but I wasn't. I was more, there was something apart of me that was so open and it felt so freeing. I was free, I was who I was meant to be and suddenly everything made sense"

"I'd like to feel like that. I don't want to be scared or unsure anymore... I want to try, if that's okay with you"

"More than okay" grinned Jack happily, the past few hours were changing his life for the better; Gwen had had her baby and now Ianto was here saying that he wanted to be with him! Ianto just nodded head before stepping back leaning against the sink, his fingers resting on the metal

"Jack, before we... I should tell you this, I'm not telling this to hurt you but to be honest. I want you to know that when I did this I was out of my head, I was so upset and I believed that Owen was your boyfriend..."

"Ianto?"

"I slept with someone last night. I slept with a girl... it was a stupid one night stand and a moment of weakness but it happened. I wanted you to know because whatever happens I want to be honest between us"

"Oh" nodded the American nervously unsure of how to react, he was pleased that Ianto wanted things to start off on honest footing but he wasn't sure how he felt about this one night stand. It hurt, it felt like physical pain and it made him feel queasy.

"Are you okay?" Ianto took a tentative step towards him and Jack fought back the urge to step away from him.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked quietly "You cheated..."

"I'm not your boyfriend, Jack! I'm..." snapped Ianto swallowing harshly, it dawned on him what he'd just said "But I'd like to be" he told the other man softly, Jack's eyes snapped up in disbelief

"Ianto..." there was no backing away, he was only going forward now. Only towards the shy Welshman.

The kiss was soft and it felt like the first kiss, it was the start of something great. There was forgiveness and apology there too before it deepened into something passionate, it was strange for Ianto; all the times he'd kissed it had been with a girl and he'd been the dominant one but now it was equal, the power shared, and it was making him light-headed.

"Have you kissed and made up ye-whoa!" gasped Owen when he came into the kitchen, Ianto pulled away quickly turning to face the window above the sink. His face felt warm and his pants were tight "I'll take that as a yes"

"I should go" he told Jack when he'd recovered enough to turn around

"Not running out again are you, not because of me I hope" smirked Owen, Ianto shook his head clearing his throat before stepping up to Jack

"No, not because of you. I have training, I'll see you later Jack" his hand came up cupping the older man's cheek as he pressed a soft kiss then left leaving Jack and Owen alone.

Jack resisted the urge to squeal as Owen stood there smirking to himself, proud of what he'd done for his friend

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, alright. Do I have to get a big stick to get you to do some work" he joked as he ushered Jack from the kitchen to the study.

***

Andy watched his best friend on the team come in after the training with a smile on his face, he'd been nothing but gloomy these past few days, and now he wondered what had changed. Ianto was one of the youngest on the team and the youngest fly-half the Blues had had in years but he was good at his game, even when he was down in the dumps

"What's made you so happy? You've done nothing but sulk these past few days... you win the lottery or something?"

"Tosh left me for another man" he told him quietly, the grin on Andy's face disappeared to be replaced with one of guilt and apology

"Bugger... man, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm getting over it. We're friends now and well... I've met someone else"

"Yeah?" the grin returned to his face "What's she like?"

"She... she's really nice. Brown hair, beautiful blue eyes... a fantastic kisser" he told him, almost drifting off to imagining Jack's kisses. He did feel a little guilty about the pro-noun he'd used but he wasn't comfortable just yet telling people that it wasn't a she that he liked but a he. It was scary and new and he was still trying to come to terms with it; he'd accepted it himself and he'd accepted Jack but he just wasn't ready for the emotional roller-coaster of people knowing how he felt or who he was attracted to.

"Lucky bastard" chuckled Andy "So when are we going to meet her?"

"Oh I... well um... you see... I've only just met her and I don't want her to meet all you guys. I'm still a bit upset about catching Tosh in bed with another bloke. She's absolutely gorgeous and I kinda like her enough to keep her..."

"Are you trying to say that we'd seduce her away from you?" he asked with an understanding smile "I'd never do such a thing" Kai leaned between them reaching for a towel on the bench near them

"You're the only one, Andy. If she's as gorgeous as you say she is then I'd shag her" he joked in mock seriousness. Ianto just rolled his eyes enjoying the banter.

He was feeling a bit worn out from running tries, legging it up and down the pitch and getting covered in mud. All he wanted to do was go home and clean himself off and maybe call Jack.

"I want to meet her, want to meet the woman who got you to smile like that" Andy stated finally

"Okay" he sighed deeply before picking up his bag always being the first to leave "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Good" the coach called from the office "You take it easy tonight, we've got a big game coming up on Saturday and you played well today but the last few days you've been dead on the pitch"

"Sorry coach. Later" he left then headed home.

Dinner was a dull affair, the shower was more interesting but only because he was cleaning off the mud and wished Jack was there to help him. In low slung pyjama pants he powered up his computer that Tosh had tinkered together to run maximum efficiency on minimum power and put on some music before connecting to the internet.

The sweet strains of Portishead's Roads came drifting out of the speakers and his mind began to wander back towards Jack. He googled his boyfriend and found the main website for his books and a little link for his email and a personal blog. Ianto quickly added the email to his EMESEM chat box before wandering over to the personal blog and read through it, he hoped that Jack would mention him but there wasn't any mention of him; not even a few words about Jack dating someone! Ianto couldn't help but deflate, his shoulders sagging and he felt a bit upset but that was pushed aside when his EMESEM pinged alerting him to a new chat message

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Jack. It's me Ianto" he typed quickly, his fingers flying over the keys. The song had reached a moody soulful bit and it made him think of dancing with his American

"_Oh. Hi... how did you find me?"_

"I googled you. I hope you don't mind" he told him via the chat "This song makes me think of dancing. With you"

"_Yeah? What song is it?" _Ianto looked it up on ViewTube and sent it to him. He waited for Jack's reply, the cursor blinking in wait _"Does is feel wrong to you?"_

"What?"

"_Us?"_

"No. It doesn't... makes me feel warm, it feels right to me. That's why I'm wondering how can something this good feel wrong...god, sorry. I'm being cheesy tonight... it just it makes me think of dancing with you. In a dark room..."

"_Speaking of dancing... there's a press release on Friday and an afterparty. I should have mentioned it earlier but it slipped my mind. Do you want to come? The press release is going to be boring but the after party is fun, and it's semi-formal so I'd get to see you in a suit... that is if you agree to go with me"_

"I'd love to" he typed momentarily forgetting about the game on Saturday "What time?"

"_I'll pick you up, if you want"_

"Yeah that'd be great" he smiled then he remembered the game "I'll come but only if you do something for me"

"_What?"_

"Come to one of my games. I'm playing on Saturday and it's a big one... you'll come and see it won't you?"

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world" _he told Ianto, across town Jack was drooling over the chance to openly see Ianto tackling other men and getting very dirty in the process.

"I'm going to go to bed now. I've got practice tomorrow and I'm going to see my sister... she's going to want to hear about me and Tosh breaking up"

"_Okay. Do you miss her?"_

"A little, I'm still trying to get used to her not being my girlfriend anymore. I was pretty sure she was it for me. Sometimes I'm glad I'm wrong and other times I wonder how she could do that to me"

"_I'm glad you're wrong too. Goodnight Ianto x" _then Jack was gone and Ianto went to bed.

***

Ianto was up bright and early and as soon as he woke up he felt on top of the world. Things seemed brighter and better than they did last night, it might have had something to do with the weather but really, he told himself, it was everything to do with Jack.

After a long relaxing shower he got out and walked back to his room naked towel drying his hair; in the past he'd always been self conscious of his body. Tosh had always insisted that he wear a towel after he got out of the shower in case one or her friends or family popped by. He wasn't a streamlined swimmer, he had more meat on his bones leaning him towards heavy set but for some strange reason he had a feeling that Jack would like his body. That it would be okay to pad about naked if Jack was over at his.

While he was getting dressed he thought briefly of having Jack come over to his place at some point, maybe he could cook Jack dinner? He wasn't the worlds best cook but he survived well enough on his own. Grabbing up his phone he sent a quick text to Jack asking him if he wanted to have dinner after Saturday's game and was pleased to get a reply a few minutes later. Jack replied with a big YES in capital letters and Ianto couldn't help but grin. It was one of those truly happy grins because you felt so good inside.

He took his time putting the rest of his clothes on, it was one of the lazy kind of days he enjoyed... he had training from two till eight and he didn't have to see his sister until half twelve, which was two hours away. Once Ianto was dressed he got his keys and left heading for the shops to buy food for Saturday.

The biggest draw back for being so excited about Jack coming to his game and coming to dinner afterwards was that he was still grinning like an idiot when he got the café he was meeting Rhiannon at

"Hey sis" he greeted her with a quick hug then went to order their drinks. When he was settled and sat down she began interrogating him about his life

"So how's things with you and Toshiko? Gonna pop the question any time soon? I know mam is dying to buy a new hat" Ianto's happy expression slipped from his face; this was big gossip and he'd have all the family ringing him over the next few days if he told his sister what had happened "What? What's wrong?"

"Me and Tosh split up a few days ago. She was cheating on me" he explained, her face darkened with sympathy and anger at the woman who would do that to her little brother

"That bitch. Oh, Ianto, I am sorry" she told him and he nodded with a tight smile.

"So am I but it's okay. We're going to be friends from now on... we were good but we were interested in other people"

"Still cheating on you isn't the right thing to... wait a minute, did you say both of you were into other people? There's someone else? You've met someone else? Who is she? What's her name? Tell me! Tell me!"

"No" he replied quickly stopping her twenty questions "This is all new and I don't want you or mam meeting her and trying to encourage her to marry me. It's very new and all we've done is kiss..." he thought briefly of seeing Jack naked but that didn't count because nothing really happened "I want to enjoy spending time with her before you two descend on her and scare her off"

"Ianto, now would we do a thing like that?" she asked all innocently as she sipped her coffee

"Yes. You would I know what you're like"

"Fine. Can I at least know her name?" she inquired hoping for some kind of gossip

"Jack" Ianto blurted before he realised what he was doing

"Is that short for Jackie or Jacqueline?" asked Rhiannon, Ianto picked up his cup the porcelain heating his fingers

"Mm" he mumbled before swigging the hot sour liquid

"Hm, she got a last name too?"

"Harkness" he responded as he put the mug down

"Jacqueline Harkness. I don't suppose she's a Welsh girl"

"No she's not. She's american! You're as bad as mam, you settled down with a welsh lad... why should I do the same?"

"You know what mam's like" she quipped and he rolled his eyes exasperated

"Speaking of the devil, how is Johnny?"

"Still on at me to get you to get the team's autographs. He's as bas as ever! He can't get enough of you, y'know. When he's out at the pub with the lads from the estate it's always my brother in law plays for Wales, my brother in law is the youngest fly-half for the Blues... half the time I think he married me for you"

"Don't be daft" he teased her "Of course he did. We all know I'm the better looking one"

"Oi, cheeky" she chuckled as she took a playful swipe at him "Tell me a little bit more about your american girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend, Rhi" he told her, bashful that the conversation had gone back to him again "She's got brown hair and really pretty blue eyes, she's... gorgeous"

"Aww" she chuckled "You sound so smitten"

"Smitten? Who the hell says smitten these days?"

"Me. Just then... shut up! Well she sounds nice, I'm prepared to like her but if she breaks your heart like that Tosh then she better watch out"

"Tosh didn't break my heart, Rhi, yes I was upset when I caught her in bed with that guy but I don't care anymore. She's my friend... we're all going for drinks at some point"

"Ooh get you! Life and soul of the party! I remember when you used to lock yourself in your room with those magazines and..."

"Yes. Thank you! Enough of that" he interrupted her. She smirked knowingly as he cringed

"Rugby has done you good... and dare say this Jacqueline has as well, it's been a while since I saw you smile like that. You look... happy"

"I am. I am happy" he told her with a warm smile before it faltered a bit "Rhi, I'm scared too"

"Why?"

"Because I think that this is the one. I thought it was Toshiko because we were heading towards the obvious stage and it felt like settling. Like I'd missed my chance and was just accepting that I would spend my life with her. But now... I look at Jack and... I get excited"

"Too much information" she joked turning the conversation lightly for a moment until she saw how serious he was "Do you get all warm when she looks at you?"

"And all the other soppy chick film clichés" confessed Ianto. She smiled and put her hand over his giving her blessing

"Does she feel the same? Yes, yes I know you said it was still early but does she?"

"I think she might" he stated with a megawatt grin. She squealed the pulled him into a hug

"My little brother is in love!" she exclaimed, pretty much shouting down his ear as she held him in a bone crushing hug.

"Christ, Rhi, deafen me why don't you? I won't be able to hear the plays at training! Training! I have to go" he stood up as she pulled away

"You call mam later on tonight, promise me yeah? She'll want to talk to you after I've finished talking to her"

"So you can join forces and get me that way?"

"Yes" she stuck her tongue out as he grabbed up his gym bag and hefted it up onto his shoulder. He pulled her into a hug before getting out his wallet and handed her forty

"That's for David and Mica" he explained, she shook her head

"No, Ianto, that's far too much"

"I hardly see them. They can at least buy themselves some toys or what ever it is kids buy these days"

"But it's still too much for pocket money"

"Then put it away for them, and get christmas presents" he suggested then hugged her again "I really gotta go. Bye" Ianto left heading to rugby training with Rhiannon watching him go.

"Bye" she put the money in her bag then left the café to drive home.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Poioned-Thorns: **Yeah, yeah. I know I'm sad, running so close to my chosen name. But that's the start of the problem for Jack and Ianto. Ianto's telling people he has a girlfriend? The sh*t will hit the proverbial fan.

**katwinchester: **Yeah he is, surprisingly enough I've written that he learnt how to break and enter off Gwen who's a cop! The irony!

**XxTypoMasterxX:** Nothing's going to happen at the after party (nothing bad anyway) it's going to be cute. But not in the whole disney crap way, oh god I've just realised I've gone soppy. Hm, it'll be cute but not in the whole fuzzy wuzzy bunnies kind of way. There will be pwp... just for the hell of it coz I hate cute/sweet/overly soppy romantic plots. Life just ain't like that.

**Authors/Note: **I've been trying to get chapters out for the festivities but things got away from me. I was aiming to get another chapter of Breaking 13 and EbAE out before this but writers stump strikes again. I know what to happen in the stories, just can't seem to get it down properly. Anyway on with the show! Lois makes an entrance as Owen's secretary, family matters come back to haunt Jack and we learn a little about his past. It's kinda bitter sweet, you might need hankies if stuff like that makes you cry/go sentimental. It could have been longer but I decided to cut the chapter off there and turn what I'd written into the next chapter. Merry Christmas! Don't forget to review and just enjoy it!

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

It was rare for Jack to come to the main offices, especially considering that a small portion of the offices were set aside for editing and promoting his works. But that's where he currently found himself; Owen had called him in to talk over the details of the press release and after party.

He got out of the lift at Etheridge-Branch Publishing and went in search of Owen, Jack looked in his friends' office but there was no sign of him. He was about to go see if Owen was in the break room when he bumped into a young girl carrying several folders. The collision sent the papers tumbling to the floor, both of them bending down to pick them up

"I am so sorry" she apologised nervously

"It's alright" he grinned in the hopes to stop her from frantically picking up the contents of the folders

"No, it's not!" she replied firmly "I only started today and everything's gone to hell. My boss had to go home because his wife had an emergency and now I've just mixed up all these manuscripts and one of the authors is supposed to be meeting with Mr Harper any minute and I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Shhh, it's okay" he said trying to calm her down before finding out who she was "What's your name?" she paused for a moment, seeing him properly and felt herself blush. He was absolutely gorgeous!

"Lois. Lois Habiba" she told him as she finally got the manuscripts in some sort of order and stood up. Jack stood up too and held out his hand

"I'm Jack Harkness" he introduced himself "Owen, Mr Harper, wanted me to come into sort the details of the press release and after party but if he's not here then you can do it"

"Me?" she gasped

"I take it you're Owen's new secretary, am I right?"

"Yes, sir. Oh!" her eyes went wide as his name finally clicked in her head, this was one of the firm's top authors "You're his two o'clock!"

"Yeah. Good girl, now let's put these down for now and get to work" said Jack in a flirty manner as he took the files from her and put them down on someone's desk before grabbing her by the wrist and tugged her towards Owen's office.

Lois did her best not to react to the gorgeous man leading her into her boss's office but she couldn't help it. He was so attractive!

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be going through Mr Harper's files?" she inquired as Jack started going through the drawers

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. So what should we do first? Aha! Guest list!" he pulled out a sheet of paper from one of the files with all the people attending the press release and party afterwards

"Who has he invited? Is there anyone you're going to add?"

"Oh, I can think of a few" he grinned as he picked up a pen and began crossing out some names and adding Ianto's name to the top of the list. Yeah Ianto had to be the guest of honour for both the release and the after party, his mind drifted off imagining what Ianto would be wearing when he turned up. In Jack's mind they'd spend the night together just talking and dancing and then they would go back to Ianto's, he'd not been there yet and he wanted to fill the blanks in his imagination.

Then the next day when they woke up they would shower and have breakfast together before going to the match. Ianto would run up and down the pitch, his team would win the game and he get suitably dirty! So dirty in fact that he would ask him to clean him up, his mind was running away from him as Jack pictured tugging off Ianto's tight dirty uniform and pulling him into a large shower

"Mr Harkness?" Jack blinked, coming back to focus on reality. He was aware of two things; Lois was staring at him like he was mad and he was bordering on being painfully hard.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought"

"Are the ones you've highlighted VIPs?" she inquired as she took the list from him. He nodded slowly just as Owen returned, the acerbic Londoner had the most unusual grin on his face. Lois noticed again that Jack wasn't paying any attention so she turned to look at what he was staring at

"What?" demanded Jack

"Katie's pregnant" he announced with the biggest out of place grin Jack had ever seen on him

"We're having a baby?" chuckled Jack before the happy expression was replacing with one of shock "You don't want me to deliver it do you, coz I can't do that again!"

"No you daft queen. I don't want you to deliver it! It's going to be delivered by a proper doctor, god only knows what you've done to Gwen's baby! Gethin is probably going to be traumatised for years to come after you being the first thing it saw out of the womb"

"Shut up. He should be grateful that I was there to help him into the world"

"So you want to deliver Katie's baby?" he smirked, Jack's eyes went wide with terror

"God no!" he shook his head no. Once had been more than enough! "Is she going to be there tomorrow night? I should get her a baby card"

"Gray called" Owen announced quietly before spotting Lois "Lois, can you leave Jack and I alone for a moment" she glanced at Jack who face had gone dark as a stormy evening, she could see the thunder ready to crash behind his tight jaw. This wasn't going to be pretty and she was glad for her boss giving her the out.

As soon as the door clicked shut leaving Owen and Jack alone in the room, Jack jumped up and began to pace anxiously

"Why didn't you tell me? What does he want?"

"He wanted to see you" stated Owen as he moved round the space to sit in his chair now that Jack had vacated it "He wants to come and stay with you. He wants to come to the release party"

"No!" Jack said vehemently "I don't want him in my life and I don't want him anyone near the people I care about"

"Jack... he's your brother!"

"No, Owen, he's not. He gave up the right to be my brother when he sided with my dad and beat the crap out of me. I know you think you're trying to help but there's a reason I cut all ties with my family and you're more than aware of it, why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to help... and Gray's getting married"

"Then send him a congratulations card and tell him to bugger off"

"He's getting married to a man called Adam Smith" Owen told him and Jack's jaw dropped open in disbelief

"You're kidding me" he mumbled then clapped his hand over his mouth when he saw that his eldest friend was serious "Well... um, is he okay? Does daddy know?"

"He's staying with Adam, Franklin beat him up pretty badly. Jack, Gray is here in Cardiff and he wants to see you. He wants you to come to his wedding"

"Owen, what do I do?" he whispered almost tearfully

"You go see him. Sort things out between you two and then continue working on your book and spend time with your boyfriend"

"I'm scared, the last time I saw my brother he almost killed me" Owen got up from his chair to cross the room and cup Jack's face in his hands

"Jack, I love you. I always have and that's because you're such a warm and loving and kind hearted person despite how your family treated you when you were a kid. I remember how you always used to look out for Gray and how he used to follow us around wherever we went. I also remember that you loved him and protected him from all the bullies. He needed you then and he needs you now"

"You're right" nodded Jack, Owen offered him a small soft smile and reached over his desk to pull a post it note out of the top draw

"Go" he handed the post it to Jack and ushered him out the door. Jack was halfway down the corridor when he heard Owen calling to him "Don't let it interfere with your work!" which made Jack chuckle.

***

Gray got the fright of his life when Adam went out to see who was at the door and came back with his big brother Jack trailing after him

"It's your brother" Adam told him. Adam had never met Gray's big brother, he'd only had the unfortunate luck to be on the homophobic end of his soon to be father in law

"Jackson" gasped Gray

"Grayson" Jack chuckled softly before becoming serious, Gray was propped up on the couch with several pillows. His left arm was bandaged and there was a large cut running through his right eyebrow highlighting the purplish bruise over his eye

"Jack I..." Jack crossed the room in three strides and wrapped his arms around his baby brother effectively silencing him. Gray began to sob against his brother's shoulder, he was in pain from the hug but he couldn't care. It had been almost ten years since he'd seen or heard from Jack and now he was here.

Adam stood watching the scene knowing how much Gray had been wanting to see his brother; he'd spoken of nothing for weeks after Franklin found out that Gray was marrying a man. Adam had used his cop connections to track down anyone who could help and he'd found Owen Harper who had been Jack's best friend in high school.

When Jack finally pulled back he couldn't help but smile; it had been ten years since he'd last seen his brother and Gray was only fifteen when Franklin kicked Jack out

"You're all grown up"

"I'm sorry, Jack" he mumbled, Jack noticed how cracked and dry his brother's lips were, didn't help that the lower lip was severely split

"It's in the past. You don't need to apologise"

"But what I did..."

"Let it go, I have, it was a long time ago and you've obviously grown up and changed" he stated with a sly glance at Adam who was still standing in the doorway watching the Harkness brothers interacting "He's cute" it made Gray chuckle

"I've been calling Owen for weeks now trying to convince him to tell you that I was here..." Gray looked away as his lower lip shook and he stuck his jaw out trying not to cry "I was so scared and even though I've got Adam... I just felt so alone. Mommy and daddy disowned me"

"It's okay, it's okay. It's going to be okay, I'm here now" he pulled Gray into his arms and rocked him as he sobbed. Gray cried himself to sleep.

Jack stood up and Adam was waiting for him, he nodded towards the kitchen and he followed his brother's fiancé.

"You must be Adam" he held out his hand and Adam shook it

"Nice to meet you, even if it's under really stressful circumstances" he chuckled lightly as he pulled out two beers and offered one to Jack

"How long have you been together?" he took the beer and twisted off the cap

"About two and a half years. My job brought me out here about two months ago with a case, I was visiting Gray down in London when Franklin found out" he explained the situation and Jack just nodded mutely

"Was it really bad? Why didn't mommy..." he shook his head as he closed his eyes "How long has Gray been gay?"

"Four years. I met him eighteen months after he realised it and I've been with him ever since, I looked out for him. He told me what happened to you; what Franklin did to you and... that Gray helped"

"That was why I was so wary about coming here. He's my brother and I always love him but when he helped daddy beat me and kick me out I hated him, he hurt me so much and mommy never stopped them from doing what they did. If I'd have known that it would be like this... then maybe I wouldn't have been so quick to cut him out of my life. Franklin could have killed him"

"Gray was lucky I was there. I'm a cop, I stopped Franklin... he nearly did kill him"

"God" he sighed heavily "Thank you"

"Look I'm glad you're here, for Gray's sake, but I need to know... are you going to hurt him? You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"He's my brother!"

"Yes, I know. But that didn't stop him... Jack, I happen to be really in love with your brother and he's been through some serious shit the past few weeks. I'm just trying to protect him"

"I'm not going to hurt him. I do still feel a bit angry about what happened when I last saw him but that can't be helped. I'm not going to hold it against him, he wasn't to blame and it does kinda make sense now. When are you getting married? Have you set a date?"

"Not yet, we just got engaged" Adam explained with a massive grin spreading across his face

"Who asked who?"

"He asked me. Didn't ever think he'd have the guts to but he did! Fancy restaurant, down on one knee! The works! You will come to the wedding won't you? Because Gray... he wanted you to be the one who gave him away"

Jack smiled, nodding slowly as tears came to his eyes. Adam couldn't help but smile too; he had been deeply worried about how Jack would be about all this, especially since they hadn't really had much luck in contacting him

"I'd be honoured to give him away. So you're going traditional"

"We've talked about it. So, are you still... gay?"

"As the day is long, my friend" he laughed as he swigged his momentarily forgotten beer

"Will we be expecting you to bring a guest when you attend the ceremony?" he asked casually

"For a cop, your investigative skills are shit. Yes, if we're still together whenever you set the date then yes I'll be bringing someone. We only started dating officially yesterday"

"He nice?"

"Oh yeah, got a great arse" Jack told him, they moved away from the counters they were leaning on and sat down at the table

"What's his name?" Adam asked as he played with his bottle lid

"Ianto" Jack couldn't help but beam when he said his boyfriend's name, he was so head over heels

"Local boy, then?" he nodded at Adam's question. He was about to tell him more when the phone rang, Adam got up to answer it brushing a hand through his light dirty blonde hair "Hello?"

Jack watched as his face darkened to whoever was on the phone. Adam glanced up sparing a look at his guest before clearing his throat

"Who is it?" they turned to see Gray leaning against the doorframe clutching the blanket tight around him; it reminded Jack of when they were children.

"It's your mother" he replied as he held the receiver away from his face for a moment. Jack jumped up quickly, the chair scraping loudly over the wood floor and he took the phone from Adam

"Hello?"

"Gray... I'm really sorry for what daddy's done. Please, I'm here in Cardiff... I just want to see you, to make sure you're alright! He's not here, it won't be like last time! I promise"

"Mommy" he almost growled angry all of a sudden and she went quiet

"J-Jackson?" she mumbled "W-What are you doing there? Where's Gray?"

"I'm at his house mommy. I'm at his house with Gray and his boyfriend"

"Stop it. This is you isn't it? This is your fault!"

"You should be the one to stop it. I haven't seen you or daddy or Gray for ten years, how the hell do you reckon I managed to 'interfere'? Through subliminal messaging? Putting drugs in the water? Didn't you hear, all of Cardiff's gone gay!"

"Jack!" snapped Gray sulkily but Jack wasn't going to let it go; this had gone too far already and enough was enough. He'd struggled after his family kicked him out effectively turning against him because of who he was. It had taken so long for him to be comfortable in his own skin and it had been a long road, Jack didn't want Gray to go through that. Not when he was already taking those first few steps

"This has nothing to do with me. If Gray chooses to be gay then that's up to him, I didn't hold a knife to his throat and force him! You need to accept that or get out of his life like you did with me. I know haven't exactly been there for him over the years, not that you actually gave me a chance to when you and daddy threw me up but I'll be there for him now. He's my brother and I love him, that's all. If you can't look past who he chooses to love and see your son then you shouldn't bother! Don't make promises and apologises that mean nothing"

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" she asked quietly after a long pause

"Where and when?" Jack asked her, there was another pregnant silence before she answered

"On the plass for lunch? You and Gray?"

"Sure. We're bringing our partners. See you then" he promptly hung up before sagging against the wall. Gray was staring at him expectantly

"Well?! What did she say?" he demanded before coughing, Adam rushed over to him carefully wrapping his arms around his lover

"We're meeting her for lunch tomorrow. All of us"

"Daddy?" Gray mumbled falling strangely quiet. Jack shook his head and Gray sobbed once before falling against Adam.

Adam helped him back to the couch and laid him covering him with the blanket before turning to look pointedly at Jack

"He needs his rest, you should go" he told him, Jack nodded as Adam led him out. They stopped by the front door and Adam sighed "If he gets hurt by what happens tomorrow then I'm going to blame you. Gray doesn't need this right now! He's still recovering and this isn't going to help"

"It will in the long run. I'm not sure how strong he is but right now he's looking pretty broken, and this is only the start. It's hard when they do this, when they turn you away... it hurts Adam and he shouldn't have to go through that. If mommy is here that means she's willing to make an effort, we'll meet her and find that out and if not then we'll know and I'll do everything to make Gray feel loved in the absence of our _fine_ parents"

"Hm, good. We'll see you tomorrow, on the Plass" he said finally before shutting the door.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**XxTypoMasterxX:** Yeah, sorry about the note thing. It was to alert everyone, coz some people read one story and not another. Uni would be good if I can get in and thanks! My proof copy of my book arrived today, it's bigger than I thought it would be. It had that fresh paper smell to it (even though I asked for the proof copy 3 wks ago), yes I sniffed my book. I have no shame.

**EmKen: **You don't have to if you don't want to. But there's a link for it on my main profile page. If you do bear in mind I wrote that one a long time ago, in my teens and it's very innocent even though it's slashy at the same time. If that makes any sense.

**: **Glad you like it!

**Janto-addict: **I think I take it out on parents a little too much. I just automatically expect them to be anti-LGBT... I think that might be coz my mom's suddenly turned slightly homophobe. She bashed Torchwood and RTD because of 'all those gay men running around'. It's like the world's gone mad, she's not normally like that. Either that or coz I came out last year? Eh.

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Glad you likey! There's going to be mommy insight about Jack and Gray's relationships. Though I've written too much about Jack, I did want the focus to be Ianto... sort of like a character study.

**hotflower901: **You're right. It is a very difficult thing, I planned on telling my sister first that I was Bi but chickened out. What was funny was at the very same time I was trying to tell her she was trying to tell me. She had more guts than I did so after she told me, I laughed and told her. My mom was a little harder... it really was quite terrorfying (sp? my mind went dead). I felt this heavy weight in my stomach and in the end just blurted it out. She made a joke about bi one get one free. Ianto is uncomfortable about it but that's going to add to the boiling pot for later on. It's okay to meet Jack's mom because she's a stranger, there's not that emotional/personal connection to her. It's different with his own family though.

**katwinchester: **I didn't dwell too much on the meeting. I think I did an okay job for that part of this update. I wanted the insight of Jack and Gray's mother and Ianto introducing himself as Jack's BF. It's the first time he does it, I hope I did okay on the amount of comfort levels and public displays between Jack and Ianto.

**socalrose: **It will be. Very, very pivotal in developing their characters. You're welcome! :]

**Authors/Note:** I'M BACK!! Howdy all, hope you've had a nice christmas and new year! I had a crackin xmas and ny (apart from internet withdrawals). I got to see Blue Gillespie in Preston and got a very nice picture of Gareth David-Lloyd on his knees! But enough of that, on with the show! This is going to be slow building, this chapter and the next few chapters are going to be leading up to stuff. It's all going into the pot and bubbling for a big explosion. I'm afraid it's getting serious and I can't really keep it all that light hearted... I'll keep injecting my strange humour into it whenever I can but I'm a dark writer... always have been. Blame my fingers, I just put them near a keyboard and let them loose, my fingers have a really mean sadistic streak. To make up for the lack of com to this rom, I've wrote a mildly slashy phone call. Tosh and John go to see Gwen and Rhys for dinner and it doesn't go all that well... I'm not Tosh bashing. I like her, I really do! A lot more than Gwen so I don't know how that part happened. Toshiko isn't being insensitive and if she is then she doesn't mean it. As always read and review! Let me know what you think! Thanks!

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Ianto eagerly got in from work and dived into the shower for a quick clean off, he was treating himself to a take out. He hadn't had junk food in months, oh and that one strip of chicken when he was watching the game at Jack's but that didn't count.

It was his pre-game treat. Obviously he was having it well before the game but he couldn't do this tomorrow because he was at Jack's press thing.

He sank down in his comfy leather computer chair and powered up his computer loading EmEsEn up to see if Jack was around. Okay, so he was more than casually checking but what was wrong with that? According to Rhi he was 'smitten'.

"_Hey, saw you come on" _Jack's window appeared and the text blinked at him_"Thought I'd say hello"_

"Hello back, cariad. How was your day?" he typed quickly before picking up the carton with the Mu Shiu Pork

"_Strange and long. Almost demonic"_

"Why? What happened?" Ianto waited for a reply but it didn't come. While he was sat there waiting the phone rang, he jumped up and grabbed it up "Hello?"

"Thought I'd talk to you in person. Is that okay? This was kind of a shock for me..."

"Jack, what's wrong? What happened? Please tell me" he demanded gently, Ianto was beginning to get a little scared

"Ten years ago when I was eighteen my father and brother attacked me for coming out and my family threw me out. I had no where to go and didn't know what to do, my family had disowned me for being gay" explained Jack in a low voice "Today I found out that Owen has been talking to my brother behind my back"

"Oh, oh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just... my brother, well he's getting married. That's why he's been trying to get in touch with me through Owen"

"Does he want you to come to the wedding?"

"He does, yeah, he asked me to be the one to give him away" Jack stated, he still wasn't sure exactly how he felt about it even though it was a very good responsibility

"That's great! Isn't it? He wants you to be apart of his life, are you going to do it"

"I want to. But that isn't the biggest thing here. Ten years ago when Gray was only fifteen he helped daddy beat me up and throw me out for liking men. I found out today that he's gay too. He's staying with his boyfriend and mommy's been trying to get him to come back home. We're going to see mommy tomorrow for lunch and... would you come with me? I can't see her without you. I know this is a big thing to put upon you and it's going to be an even more traumatic 'meet the parents' situation and if you don't want to do it then I completely understand..."

"Jack! Jack! I'll do it. Of course I'll come with you, baby" Ianto announced, the little term of affection surprised them both

"Thank you" Jack whispered almost breathlessly making the Welshman feel warm inside

"I can't wait to spend tomorrow with you. You still want me to come to the press release and the party?"

"Of course I do. I'm still coming to yours for dinner after your game right?"

"Yes, that's if you still want to. We could come back to mine after..." Ianto had to swallow hard as he gathered up the courage to do this, to ask "After the party and you could, well... um you could stay over if you want. At mine, that is..." when he was met with silence he closed his eyes feeling his face heat up for a completely different reason "Forget it. Forget I ever mentioned it"

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to stay at yours. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. We're meeting at the Plass for lunch"

"Okay" he nodded as he glanced back at his computer before reaching down to scratch his crotch through his shorts. He couldn't help the satisfied grunt he got from scratching the itch "So it's your mam, your brother and his boyfriend?"

"Ianto?" whispered Jack completely ignoring the question his boyfriend had just asked "Are you touching yourself?"

Ianto stopped mid scratch and looked down at his hand and his now semi-hard cock, Jack's voice had been extremely husky. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he wrapped his hand around his thickening erection the best he could over the clothe "Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack!" he growled out, the words blurring under his accent making Jack gasp "I'm touching myself as I'm listening to you, to your voice. It makes me hard" Ianto paused as he thought about what he'd just said. He'd never spoken like that before to any girlfriend or girl he'd been with and it just made every thing feel better, he was ashamed but he couldn't care

"What are you doing? Where are you touching?"

"I'm wanking through my boxers" he bit out as his wrist twisted and his fingers moved faster

"Take them off" Jack ordered him, his voice was rough and needy "Take them off and save them for me"

Ianto moved back to his computer chair, slipped his shorts off and sat down. It felt wrong, his mind was screaming at him that this wasn't right that he shouldn't be doing it but it felt good; hearing Jack's voice low and thick at his ear and his rough right hand still stroking was incredible. But it was more than that, more than he ever imagined and he briefly remembered what Jack said about becoming free.

"What are you doing Jack?" he asked slowly, carefully like the wrong word would end it all. He'd never had phone sex with anyone before, never saw the point, now he was wondering why the hell not.

"I'm thinking of you. Thinking of you doing what was interrupted the other day" Ianto licked his lips hungrily that seemed so far away and while it made him harder than ever before he didn't want to think about it. He wasn't ready for that just yet.

When Jack heard nothing but silence after he told Ianto he wanted that he got a little worried, he waited nervously all of a sudden "Ianto?"

"Jack" rasped Ianto still stroking him erection "Oh Jack"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" chuckled Jack

"Wish this was you" he groaned out as pleasure shot through him "Feels good"

"I wish I was there too. You have no idea how much I want you" confessed Jack "How much I want to kiss you and touch you and make you feel good"

"Jack" he whimpered "I'm... oh, uh, uh"

Ianto lost his grip on the phone and it tumbled to the floor as he came. The endless litany of 'fuck, fuck, fuck' spilt from his mouth as Jack wondered what the clattering was and started asking if Ianto was still there

"Ianto? Are you there?" he called, Ianto picked up the phone pressing it back against his ear

"Yeah, fuck, yeah I'm here. Sorry"

"Don't be. You sounded like you enjoyed it... so I'll see you tomorrow yeah? You, me, my brother and my mommy... that whole thing?"

"Jack... I'll be there but don't you think it's a little early to meet family?"

"Yes, it is and I'm sorry. It's just... I... I need your support, I need you... I don't think I could do it without you"

"Really?" Ianto couldn't help but feel even better; like him mattering to Jack was better than him coming.

"Yeah" he stated, smiling on the other end of the phone "You make me feel good and proud. Of all the relationships I've been in, it's never been something as big as this. I've never done the boyfriend thing before and I well... I like you"

"I-I like you too, Jack... I-" mumbled Ianto but he stopped before he said something that would have sounded silly; he wasn't ready to make such a fool of himself "I told my sister about you"

"You did?" he could practically hear Jack smiling over the phone "What did she say?"

"She said that she's going to call my mam so they can gang up on me. I know what that's going to be like; they're both going to complain I didn't find a nice welsh boy"

"They know?" Jack gasped, he was surprised that Ianto had come out to his family so quickly "That you're dating a boy?"

"Oh... Jack" he sighed feeling guilty and nervous all at once "I told Rhi, when she asked what your name is, I told her your name was Jack and she just assumed that it was short for Jacqueline or Jackie"

"And you didn't correct her" concluded Jack bitterly

"Jack, baby, don't be like that. I'm trying okay... this is all new to me... you know what family's can be like"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I should go, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Noon on the plass. I'll be there and I'll try and make it up to you"

"You don't have to do that"

"I know" he agreed finally as a smirk graced his features "Goodnight, Jack"

"Night, Ianto" and then Jack was gone. By the time Ianto got back to his computer he'd found that Jack had logged off.

***

Imogen Anne Harkness sat on the little bevelled section of pavement near the water tower and waited for her children to get there. Her two both very gay sons and their boyfriends. It felt like too much to take, what had she done wrong? Why were they doing this? She'd always thought she'd been good to them and wondered why they hated her so much. She knew why her husband was against this, Franklin just despised it because it was wrong and unnatural and he felt like a failure for letting both his boys become like that.

She spotted Gray, he'd always been a tall kid and now he towered over her; she briefly wondered how Franklin had managed to get the upper hand on him and mentally scowled at herself for thinking such things. That Adam boy was with him and they were holding hands, it wasn't difficult to see that Adam was making him happy and giving him support. Gray had always been her favourite son, she knew that it was wrong to have favourites, but he was; he'd always gone out of his way to please her and Franklin and maybe that should have been the big warning sign.

Jackson was different, he always had been. It was pretty clear that he'd been homosexual, even as a little boy, and she did her best to make sure he knew that it was wrong. That incident when he was eighteen surprised them all it was the first time she realised she'd done something wrong. Franklin didn't find out until a few weeks after she caught Jack kissing that Tommy boy from down the street; poor Jack had told him to stay away but Tommy didn't listen and he came to the house. Imogen closed her eyes as she remembered the moment Franklin found out that his eldest son was a faggot; she'd never seen him so angry. Sadness welled up in her, Jackson had tried so hard to be good, tried to prove that he wasn't wrong but it was apart of him. Maybe, she thought, maybe I was the one who was in the wrong?

Gray and Adam had spotted her but they stood away from her, waiting, she saw who they were waiting for when they walked across the plass. Jack and his boyfriend. They weren't holding hands but there was a certain comfortable closeness to them. They looked like they were making a united front and it made her think she was something terrible, was she really that bad?

Imogen stood up when the four of them started to make their way over to her; Adam was giving Gray constant support and Jackson's boyfriend stood off to the side looking a little uncomfortable

"Hello" she mumbled, it wasn't difficult to be intimidated in front of these men.

"Hello mommy" Jack greeted her slowly, ten years had been a really long time and she could see that now he was happy but it had been hard for him. He was near tears and then his boyfriend reached out linking their fingers together, Jack looked at him and smiled. Oh, she thought, he's so happy. My baby is happy.

"Jack, Gray... I am so sorry" she apologised as she too felt tears well up. There was hugging, a lot of hugging and introductions

"Mommy, this is my boyfriend Ianto Jones" he told her once all the over emotional stuff had passed and there had been grins and the atmosphere had shifted

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Harkness" he shook her hand and she just nodded

"It's nice to meet you" she wasn't going to screw this up. She was gonna make things right.

*

After Ianto met Jack's mother they parted ways, he was going to spend the afternoon just pottering about while he got ready for Jack's press release and buy shopping for Saturday. He was very excited and thinking about it, it had been a very long time since he'd been this excited about something. While Ianto did like his job, he wasn't completely satisfied with it because of the stereotype it gave people, he wasn't sure what it was about Jack that made him feel good. Maybe it was because he was just so interested and sympathetic to all aspects of Ianto's life; he didn't belittle him for being a rugby player, he was impressed by it and Jack didn't mock his home life because for the past ten years Jack hadn't had much of a home life All Ianto wanted to do was open his arms to Jack and accept him completely into his life, for the rest of his life and that was the problem.

Ianto's desire to live and be with Jack, even despite only just started dating, was at war with his morals instilled by his family and society. It felt good to be around the boisterous American but his mind was telling him that it was wrong. Ignoring those insecurities he headed to the tailors to see if he could get a decent tie.

Since he wasn't with Toshiko and her computer obsessive nature he didn't have to spend any of his wages on strange parts just to placate and please her. So that meant the wages he'd received had pretty much gone untouched except for a few necessities, rationality told him he was giving Jack the same amount of adoration he had Toshiko but again this felt different. He felt like it wasn't one sided anymore, and he was getting it back. Ianto knew that Tosh hadn't meant to be so self-centred but it was just one of those things.

"Do you need help choosing a tie?" asked the store clerk who was dressed immaculately, which just made Ianto feel like a big lumbering idiot

"Um... yeah, I'm going to a press release and after party. It's all very formal... my..." he trailed off still feeling weird about what Jack was to him. It had been very hard meeting Jack's mother and greeting her as 'Jack's boyfriend' but he'd put up with it because Jack had been so happy that his mother was finally letting him back into her life. With that happy look on his lover's face, he had no right to be all fussy about semantics and titles

"Your..." the clerk continued. Ianto stuck out his jaw, rolling his eyes before finishing his sentence

"My boyfriend's book has just been released and this is very important to him. I want to look good for him" he explained then met the clerk's eyes expecting revulsion but there was a warm smirk and simple understanding

"I see. Don't worry, honey, we'll get you looking fabulous!" he announced with an eccentric flourish. Ianto thought the entire world had gone mad.

Ten minutes later he was sure that he was sick of the sight of ties, either that or he wanted to strangle the store clerk and his 'fabulous' way of describing every tie Ianto held up.

"So, who is this lucky guy you're going to all the trouble for?" asked Jeremy-but-please-call-me-Alice, the store clerk

"Jack. Jack Harkness" Ianto replied thinking that the guy wouldn't know him

"No!" gasped the clerk in disbelief "That queen doesn't do the boyfriend thing! My ex's cousin's best friend's hairdresser was madly in love with him but Ms Harkness wouldn't give him the time of day... well, that was after dropping trou. He's a hopeless man eater!" Ianto wanted to defend his lover but the words were going round his head making him feel sick

"I think I'll just stick with this tie" he mumbled picking up a hideous green coloured tie with yellow fish on it.

"You can't!" cried Jeremy/Alice before holding up a navy tie with dark blue pin stripes "That's a crime against nature. Here, get this!"

Ianto bought it and left feeling a sense of uneasiness and with Jeremy-but-please-call-me-Alice's business card in case he suffered any fashion faux pas or Jack turned out to be messing him around.

***

Rhys opened the door to find Toshiko and her current boyfriend standing there; he couldn't help but scowl at the man. He was skinny and had blonde hair; maybe he was biased coz Ianto had been such a cool guy or maybe it was because this guy had snatched her away?

"We brought wine" she held up the bottle "And baby toys"

"Come in" he held the door open and they came in with Tosh leading the way up to Gwen's flat.

Gwen was sat curled sleepily on the couch with Gethin in her arms, the sun was shining in through the windows maybe little dust motes sparkle

"Awww" cooed Tosh as she hurried over and knelt down next to her friend "He's beautiful"

"Yeah" she agreed, the grin spreading wide across her face showing the gap between her teeth "Isn't he"

John looked down at his girlfriend cooing over the baby and felt a panic but it passed. Rhys roughly shoved a beer into his hands before moving to sit down next to his wife

"So tell me everything! What happened?" demanded Tosh, John nervously made his way to sit down in the armchair and he put his hand on Tosh's shoulder. Rhys grinned, he'd been reamed out for missing the birth of his son but he still loved telling the story

"Jack delivered Gethin" he announced "Right here on this very couch"

"Jack? The gay guy?" Tosh inquired, Rhys scowled

"Yeah, the gay guy" he spat, Jack was his friend and he didn't need some cheating woman describing him as 'the gay guy'. He wondered if she was bitter because Ianto was now dating Jack? He had to put up with all the gossip and squealing that had happened earlier that morning when Jack had called Gwen to tell her everything. At first he was wary of Jack, the guy had been the last man his wife had dated, but in the end they'd all become really good friends and he loved Jack like they were brothers.

"So you gave birth here at home? It must have been tough" said John

"I think that's an understatement" smirked Gwen "So when are you and John having a baby?"

"Oh it's way too soon for us" Tosh said trying to backtrack "I mean we've only just gotten together"

"Yeah, but your clock is ticking... I'm amazed you aren't thinking about kids right now"

"Well I'm focusing on work for the time being. I'd like kids but it's just too soon" she glanced at John who was smiling

"I thought you were getting to that stage with..." Rhys trailed off when Gwen nudged him with her foot "Sorry"

"Don't be" John rubbed her shoulders before she leaned back against him

"Have you heard much from Ianto? How is he?" she asked as she held John's arm. She missed her ex boyfriend but she was really head over heels for John

"Busy with training, him and Jack are now the best of friends" Gwen told her, Rhys's scowl deepened

"Gwen" he warned her. Toshiko started laughing drawing curious looks from the other three in the room

"Aww" she wiped the tears away once she finished laughing "I'm sorry, I just I pictured Jack trying to seduce Ianto. It's so funny! I mean he has no chance!"

"Tosh..." began Rhys but Gwen interrupted him

"You're right. But they are friends, just because Jack's gay doesn't automatically mean that he'll sleep with Ianto" she pointed out. Rhys looked at his wife, meeting her eyes, she offered a shrug gesturing for him to let it go. If Jack and Ianto got it together then that was their business, if they wanted Toshiko to know then they'd tell her.

"Hm, yeah you're right. I don't think Ianto would even be aware of Jack's interest, if he was interested, Ianto never was the brightest crayon in the box" she commented thoughtfully. Rhys's scowl deepened and he turned his attention to John

"So John... what do you do?"

"I'm in the army. Computers and logistics, that's actually how I met Toshiko. We went to the same college and became friends then went to the same university. I had the biggest crush on her, but I was just her geeky best friend"

"I had no idea" she chuckled "And you weren't that geeky. I thought you were cute" John leaned down to kiss her and Rhys decided he didn't like either of them.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**deemama66: **Not trying to torture you. I'm sure you're a very good person! :]

**CaptureTheDevil: **Yep, yay Rhys. It's not that Tosh is a bad person. Just a little distracted. I mean John Hart... those cheekbones!

**XxTypoMasterxX: **She doesn't really know him and yeah she did put her foot in her mouth but she'll get to know Jack and become really good friends with him.

**Cherry-Anne Sponge: **Hehe, I always liked Rhys. Personally I thought he was too good for Gwen. He will kick ass in this fic.

**katwinchester: **Glad you liked it. Was a bit worried that it sounded odd or off but if people liked that scene then it's all good! :]

**Amethystbutterflys: **Here's the next one. See A/N for details about this chapter!

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Thanks. Building things up slooowly. Is always good.

**Authors/Note: **You're all gonna hate me for this but I cut off this chapter right before it got to all the good stuff. I was writing the first 'proper' scene between Jack and Ianto and I was having a harder time than normal (excuse the pun). So I cut it off and started that scene as a new chapter so it gives me more time to work on it, make it right. Gotta admit that it is pretty steamy at the moment despite sounding somewhat like an instruction manual. Annnyway, this chapter. Ianto finally admits his orientation to himself and they talk about being gay, do some dancing and skip the party. I want to thank Poisoned-Thorns for the Prompt. I was a bit dubious about using the name of the first openly gay rugby player in here in case of copyright or whatever so I didn't. But if you're really interested in finding out it's not that difficult, he plays for the Blues! As for the rugby facts, I had to look them up. There is the Celtic League, Premier Division and Six Divisions after that. Basically a lot, I didn't know there was so many and thankfully didn't list them all! Oh and before I forget. Lisa makes a brief appearance here and Jack is bitchy to her. Ianto running into his ex,ex-girlfriend was inspired by me running into an ex bf of mine a few days ago. It could have been awkward but I didn't look like I'd just been dragged out of the stone age for a change and felt pretty good. So thanks BL for inspiring me! Read and review as always guys and just enjoy! Be warned readers! This part has rude words and suggestive talk between two men, if that ain't your thing then you're in the wrong place!

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

His suits weren't really all that dapper or stylish, it wasn't like he wore them often in his line of work, but tonight was special and he wanted to make an effort so he pulled out the one decent suit from the back of his wardrobe. Ianto ironed the white shirt from the suit and even went all out and bought a tie.

The young Welshman tried to do his best but when he was stood in front of the mirror he was sure that he looked like he'd just played a round of rugby in it and dragged through a hedge backwards. It wasn't a particularly fashionable or well fitted suit but it had to do, he was half about to call Jack and cancel when his doorbell rang. A quick glance at his clock confirmed that it was the time they'd agreed on for Jack to pick him up

"Shit" he cursed himself as he ran a hand through his shaggy, slightly damp hair and headed down to the front door of the building. Jack, of course, was standing there in a very gorgeous Armani suit that made him look refined and intelligent

"Wow" smiled Jack as he reached up to adjust Ianto's tie "You look amazing"

"T-thank you" Ianto mumbled before nodding at Jack "You look... um..." he trailed off because words were failing him and he leaned forward softly pressing their lips together, his hand coming up to cup Jack's cheek. Ianto's thumb brushed lightly over the American's skin making him dizzy. When they broke for air Ianto apologised "I'm sorry it's just that you looked... and I had to..."

"Thanks" grinned Jack "Shall we go?"

"Yeah" he nodded taking Jack's hand. He was led to Jack's car and he happily sat in the passenger seat, moaning softly as he sank into the smooth leather.

The journey there was quiet, Ianto wasn't sure what to expect from the press release. When he'd joined the team there had been a press release and he had to answer some questions and do a photo shoot with the strip, somehow he imagined that this was going to be different. Maybe Jack had to sign some copies of his book?

Overall the q & a took about an hour and a half, Jack answered a lot of questions and he half expected Ianto to get bored or unable to follow some of the more in-depth questions but as he watched his new lover, standing near one of the columns off to the side, he could see that he was clearly following _and_ interested in the questions and answers. It warmed him that Ianto was paying such great attention to him. Then it all seemed to go to hell.

He spotted a dark skinned woman with short black hair sidle up to Ianto, Jack paused mid sentence before he flashed a false smile and continued with the questioning keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. Ianto knew the woman, they hugged and Jack felt sick with jealousy; who was she? How did they know one another? Was she that woman he'd slept with? Was that his one night stand? Had they planned to rub it in his face... stupid gay man falling for a hetero rugby beefcake! He could just imagine their taunts!

Owen could tell that Jack was getting distracted by what was happening on the other side of the room and he decided to call it quits. Jack had given well over an hour to the reporters, journalists and general fans and Owen thought it best to end the q&a and get Jack over to his boyfriend before anything serious happened

"That's the last question. Thank you all for coming" he announced, Jack clammed up with a pensive look on his face. Owen followed Jack's line of sight and saw what he was looking at. Yes it did look somewhat cosy, but since Owen wasn't madly in love with Ianto, he could also see the tension pouring off Ianto in spades.

"Ianto!"

"Lisa" he gasped suddenly shocked that his ex girlfriend before Toshiko was here in front of him. She looked really good and he began to panic as her smile turned almost smug as she reached out pulling him into a hug

"I can't believe I'm running into you here... of all places!"

"Yeah... special invite. So, why are you here? Are you reporting?" he asked her, he didn't want to give too much away because the way she was looking at him made him feel small, stupid and dirty like he was something she'd just stepped in

"Yep... you know me. Work, work, work! I'm with the Torchwood Gazette, it's a culture piece. Again so surprised to see you! Culture wasn't exactly something you were big on, how's the rugby?"

"It's good. I've gone professional" he mumbled feeling ashamed, Ianto glanced at the panel where Jack and Owen had been sitting and saw that they were wrapping down the questions and now Jack was walking towards them.

"Yeah I know. My husband is forever hogging the remote just so he can watch rugby. He supports Wigan"

"They're in a different league to us" he answered her just as Jack reached them putting his hand on Ianto's forearm "I have to go, it was nice seeing you!"

He almost made his escape successfully pulling Jack away but Lisa put her hand up pressing it against his chest and offered a sickeningly saccharine smile

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked, Ianto was sure that she would have said 'little friend' if she thought she could get away with it. He almost wished she had because then he would have been able to pull out a machine gun and re enacted that scene from Scarface

"Oh um. Jack Harkness this is Lisa Hallett, she works for the Torchwood Gazette"

"Ah, Ms Hallett! Pleasure to meet you" Jack was just as simperingly nice. I wonder if I can become diabetic with how much sweetness there is in this room?! Ianto thought as his boyfriend started chatting with one of his ex girlfriends'

"It's Hallett-Walsh now" she flashed her rings and Jack nodded seemingly somewhat impressed "It is an honour to finally meet you, your book is very impressive"

"Thank you" he nodded again

"You're more than welcome" she took a subtle step forward and Ianto was sure that she was trying to come onto Jack; guess she wasn't 'happily' married then. Standing there, Ianto felt rage and jealousy welling up inside him, but he didn't know who it was directed at "So how do you know Ianto?"

Oh god, screamed Ianto's mind, don't tell her that I'm your boyfriend! Don't tell her I'm your boyfriend! I'm not ready to be outed yet! I could loose my job, my family could turn against me! Whatever you do, don't tell her! Ianto was mentally screaming at Jack who was still smiling

"He's a friend of a friend. My best friend, Gwen, she's just had a baby... normally she would come to things like this with me but after her just having the baby I asked Ianto instead. At least he understands this all more than Gwen does" Lisa started chuckling to herself

"Aw, that's so sweet. But I know Ianto, he's the last person who could follow this! Let alone understand it" she stated just as Owen came over with his wife Katie on his arm

"Are you guys ready to go?" he demanded "Party train is leaving now!"

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Louise" said Jack before walking off

"See ya" mumbled Ianto and he followed after his boyfriend. When he caught up with him he could see Jack scowling

"Nasty bitch, you're not culturally retarded or stupid! You dated her?" he hissed making Ianto smile "I hope something big runs over her"

Ianto couldn't help but burst out laughing, he had been expecting Jack to let him down but he'd remained civil, kept Ianto's sexuality safe and made him feel better about Lisa's put downs. Smiling he reached out linking fingers with Jack.

Jack was surprised at the outward display of affection Ianto was giving him and turned to look at his boyfriend who was just smiling

"Thank you" said Ianto softly with a warm smile on his face

"What for?"

"Just..." he was trying to think of a reason but in the end nothing firm came to mind "Just being you. Now let's go to this party"

"Yeah"

*

The after party was being held at the house of the Publishing House's owners. It was a big affair in a big house surrounded by a ridiculous amount of cctv monitored fencing, there was a pool and a five minute drive before you got anywhere near the main building.

Apart from Jack and Owen he didn't really know anyone in the over crowded grand house. Surely his world of professional sporting celebrity should have collided with Jack's world but it seemed not to have happened. It made him feel like a fish out of water

"I'm going to get some champagne" Jack announced before rushing off disappearing into the crowd leaving Ianto there alone.

Unsure what to do or who to speak to Ianto carefully made his way through the bustling room and out towards the garden where it was quiet. He spotted a waiter carrying a tray of champagne so he snagged a glass along the way. The stars were just beginning to come out and the uncharacteristically warm day was slowly starting to cool, Ianto let against the wall over looking the lawn that stretched off into the darkness and felt content.

The past week had seemed like a whirlwind and only now was he coming to terms with everything; he'd met a man who was unbelievably gorgeous, been dumped by his girlfriend, told his sister that he was interested in Jack and met Jack's family!

"Oh holy fuck, I'm gay" he gasped as it slowly dawned on him. Ianto wanted to be with Jack, wanted to learn things about him that people learnt when they became a couple... he wanted to know what made Jack smile, what made his knees weak, where he went to high school, what his favourite song was when he was younger was. He wanted to give Jack everything and that scared the shit out of him.

His hand started shaking on their own accord and he quickly downed the champagne in one go to avoid spilling it before setting the glass down on the wall so he could spread his hands out against the rough brickwork

"There you are. I was wondering where you'd got to" he glanced over to see Jack standing there and he offered him a small smile before looking back out into the dusk settling over the expansive garden "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little overwhelmed. It's been a busy week... I'd like it if things would just settle down" explained Ianto. Jack moved to stand next to him so their shoulders were pressed together, he chose his words carefully

"Are you saying to you want to cool it?" he asked not glancing at Ianto. Jack felt the solid feel of Ianto's shoulder press into him almost lovingly as if to convince him that wasn't what he wanted

"I don't want to cool it. I like it... that's the problem. I'm scared... this has gone so fast and I've accepted it quicker than I ever thought possible. I mean... I'm gay. I'm gay, Jack..." he turned his head, his words coming out in near panic. Jack grabbed his hand and nodded his head

"Shh, I know, Ianto, I know and it's okay. It is okay, isn't it?" inquired Jack quietly. Ianto linked his fingers with Jack's and they stood there in silence for a moment just grinning at each other

"Yeah it's okay" Ianto replied finally before both of them fell quiet enjoying the nightfall and the emergence of twinkling stars. A few minutes later Ianto cleared his throat "Do you want to go back inside?"

"No. I'm good here" Jack answered him as he gave his boyfriend's hand a light squeeze "Are we still going back to yours after this?"

"I probably shouldn't drink so much... one of us is going to need to drive" he mused but Jack just shook his head

"Yeah right. Like I'm letting you anywear near my car! We're getting a taxi and I'll pick it up in the morning. This is a party and I want you to enjoy yourself..."

"Alright" nodded Ianto as he downed the glass of champagne Jack have given him before tugging Jack away from the wall and back into the party "Does any of these people know who I am?"

"I don't think so. Our worlds don't really clash"

"Good, coz if this got out then I'd probably loose my job and I kinda like it. That being said... I'd really like to dance with you, if that's okay"

"Dancing is good. You lead" mumbling Jack as they moved to where other couples were dancing. He pulled Jack into his arms, their hands clasped and resting on Ianto's shoulder as they swayed to the music

"This is nice" Ianto whispered into his ear, no one was paying attention to them save for the fact that a few people commented on how good they looked together. No one cared that they were gay and they were dancing, there was no outrage and no disgust... it all made Ianto feel normal, like this was okay.

"Ahm" agreed Jack before he laid his head against Ianto's shoulder and took a step closer "Y'know, before, when you said about if it got out that you were gay that you'd loose your job. What did you mean? Because I know they can't fire someone for being gay, there's rules"

"You sound drunk" Ianto chuckled making Jack smile "No, they couldn't kick me off the team for being gay but there's about twenty two guys on the team altogether. Twenty two versus one aren't good odds... do you know how many openly gay rugby players there are in the Welsh leagues and divisions?"

"No"

"One" Jack looked surprised

"Just one? Wait... you said leagues and divisions. So it's not all of rugby... it doesn't sound that bad if it's just one guy in the Welsh league"

"Jack. There's the Celtic League, which my team is in, that has four teams. After that there's Premier Division with fourteen teams, Division One with thirty four teams, Division Two with thirty six teams, Division Three with forty eight teams..."

"I think I get the idea. I'm sorry... I understand you want to keep it a secret" Jack interrupted him before he told him all the divisions

"It's not that I want to keep it a secret. I don't mind being open with you... I mean, what's the point of admitting that I like you and not showing it? I just don't want to loose my job and I don't want my family to disown me"

"They wouldn't do that" Jack looked up, his cheek brushing Ianto's before their eyes met "I thought you were close with your family"

"I am, yes, but they're also Welsh. You know... the religious kind; shit what made it so hard to accept all this was because I've been raised Catholic and they say it's a sin"

"Do you really feel that way? That what you feel for me is sinful?" he inquired, he wasn't using a line he was just trying to figure Ianto out; slowly getting to know him

"No, Jack, I don't think what we have is sinful" he smiled

"Guess I should be trying harder" joked Jack

"You try any harder and I'll have to do something right here, right now" he leaned closer, Jack noticed how dark Ianto's eyes were

"Oh like what?" the quiet Welshman pressed tight close to Jack, his mouth so close to his boyfriend's ear

"I don't know. This is all a bit new to me... but you can feel what just dancing with you has done to me" the pleasing timbre of his voice made Jack shiver. He could feel the erection pressing against his hip and he let his eyes flutter shut

"Can we go? So we can do something about your... excitement for slow dancing?"

"Thought you'd never ask" grinned Ianto.

Owen was dancing with Katie when he spotted Jack and Ianto out of the corner of his eye walking to the front door without attracting attention

"Owen?" he glanced at Katie before looking back at the fleeing couple

"Look" Owen told her. She turned to see what he was looking at and smiled wildly

"Hm, that looks like a good idea. What say we get out of here?" she cosied up to him and he wrapped his arm around her

"That, Mrs Harper, sounds like a damn good idea" they went to find their coats. By the time they were at the door Jack and Ianto were sitting in the back of a taxi making out.

*

Jack had been here before but he'd never been inside. It was tidier than he expected; he got a chance to look around when Ianto hung their coats up before he came back in, taking charge of everything.

Ianto felt like he was burning, he'd never been so turned on in all his life. Just kissing Jack was enough to have his cock straining against his trousers; he decided to multi task the need for talking with the need for getting air. He broke the kiss inhaling and mumbling to his boyfriend about coffee or tea

"No. I don't want anything... just you" replied Jack before kissing him again. The welshman manoeuvred him through the shadowed living room to the couch where they both tumbled down in a tangle.

Ianto felt pressure right where he needed it and pulled away from Jack to look down to see him palming his erection through his trousers

"Oh god Jack" he whimpered as Jack began to nuzzle his way along Ianto's jaw. Ianto grabbed his wrist to stop him from pawing before turning to look at him "Let's go to bed"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not ready to fuck you. Or to be fucked... but we can do other stuff, I want to do other stuff to you" he explained. Jack smirked and cupped his hand, he might not have been able to paw anymore with Ianto holding his wrist but he could still tease

"Like what?" he asked between nipping down the side of his lover's neck

"Like going down on you... I..."

"Say it. Trust me, you'll like it" Jack urged him knowing automatically what Ianto wanted to say. He eased off the pressure on Ianto before cupping tigher

"I want to suck your cock" whispered Ianto and Jack felt that erection jump under his palm.

"Then let's go to bed" Jack repeated as he stood up moving away from Ianto and held his hand out. Ianto stood up linking fingers with him and led the way to his bedroom shutting the door behind him and flicking on the light.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Efern: **Sorry about baggy jeans. Hope the wait wasn't too bad and you enjoy this chapter!

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Yay! I make people go squee! Glad you like it! I'm not sure this chapter is all that good, not happy with it but don't really want to change it. The first bit seems a bit tacked on and reads like an instruction manual. Sorry

**XxTypoMasterxX: **Well it shouldn't be a big deal. So two guys are dancing together so what! ;]

**katwinchester: **Patience is a virtue after all ;] I wanted Jack to be really bitchy and I'm glad it came across like that!

**zsazsa4168: **Hope this was worth the wait, though the slashy scene isn't really up to my standards and that bothers me coz I don't have standards.

**deemama66: **Not at all. Hope you enjoy this update!

**pinksocks: **I know what you mean. Especially with this chapter, the slashy scene is not up to my standards and I really feel it could be better but once I wrote it I didn't want to change it because I'd already moved onto the next bit of the story.

**Amethystbutterflys: **Again glad you liked the Wigan bit. It was really nice chatting to you and catching up with someone who knows my area (ish). Have you heard back from any of the Uni's you applied to? Hm, are you going to visit Newport? Maybe we could meet up and travel down together, my mom's encouraging me to visit the uni's I applied to. So here I come Newport, Cardiff and Lancaster!!

**Authors/Note: **I like watching rugby but I know absolutely nothing about it. I know Six Nations is playing now/soonish and apart from the random facts I had to look up I am clueless. Clueless about Welsh as well. I had to use an online translator for what Ianto says and then I forgot to write down what it was that he says (the English version), so I don't know exactly what Ianto says in Welsh. Sorry... it's roughly that Jack is handsome and he's looking forward to sex etc... sorry I can't be more accurate. I hope you all like the scene between Gwen, Rhys and Jack. Yes, Jack has done what I'm implying (he's biological Gethin's donor, not father coz that's Rhys). Read and Review and just enjoy... or try to!

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

Jack looked around the room and smiled at the straight and clean lines, everything was set out in a somewhat symmetrical fashion; the bed, flanked by two bedside tables, was big and inviting... it took up most of the space in the room, to the left of the door was a chest of draws and to the right was a book case full of books. Ianto pulled away to flick one of the lamps on and nodded at Jack, he caught the gesture and turned off the overhead light before taking off his suit jacket and laid it over the metal frame at the bottom of the bed. He toed off his shoes and socks then removed his trousers so he was stood there in his dress shirt and tight black boxer shorts.

Ianto was sat on the bed watching Jack grinning as he undressed, he felt his breathing speed up as the American padded barefoot towards him "Aren't you going to get undressed? Or do you need some help?"

"I... damnio" he mumbled in Welsh, his voice felt thick and shaky. Jack was stood over him and Ianto was staring up, wanting nothing more to move... do something but he felt a little unsure of exactly what to do. This was all new to him, a little too new and even though he knew the basics it was difficult to figure out what went first

"Was that Welsh?" inquired Jack as he pulled Ianto to his feet and pushed that jacket off and tossed to towards the chair he hadn't noticed when he first entered Ianto's bedroom.

"Yeah" Ianto nodded before swallowing hard as he reached up to unfasten his buttons. Jack spread his shirt as it was being unbuttoned placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of skin revealed

"Can you say something to me in Welsh?"

"Dybia 'ch re 'n brydferth. Alla t arhosa at ca 'ch i mewn i gorweddfa a gwna cara atat" he whispered into Jack's ear as deft hands worked open his trousers

"Mmm" the American moaned appreciatively but he never asked what it meant. Ianto reached out and unfastened Jack's shirt and tossed it towards the end of the bed, it caught on the bed post and hung there. Ianto wriggled his hips and his trousers pooled at his feet before he kicked them away and he sat back down pushing the blanket aside as he moved to the middle.

Jack climbed on next to him and they started kissing again pressed tight together. Their hips ground against each other trying to soothe the ache but it wasn't working, just getting them more and more aroused. Ianto rolled Jack onto his back and slowly nibbled his way down Jack's chest, making detours to pay attention to his nipples, Ianto had always loved nipples in general, and Jack's were quite nice.

There were no distractions. No motives. No interruptions. Ianto would be able to do what he'd wanted, what he thought about ever since he turned up at Jack's after Tosh had dumped him. Without thinking he pulled down those black shorts and dropped them on the floor so he wouldn't have to think about them again until later

"Fel 'n arddun" he murmured as he stroked a hand down Jack's hip. The American fell quiet, his eyes seemed to shine in the low light.

Ianto slowly wrapped his fingers around Jack's erect cock, getting used to the weight and feel of it. It was firm but smooth jutting out from a nest of dark slightly curled hair. He ran his palm down the shaft slowly to see what it felt like and started when he heard Jack make a low noise in his throat "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's good" Jack nodded in agreement. Ianto was being so attentive and caring; it wasn't hard to see how good a lover her actually was. Jack let Ianto take control because this was the first proper time he'd done anything with a man apart from kissing "Just... ah. Do what you normally like done to you and we'll go from there" Ianto nodded then leaned down, his tongue lapping at the tip. Jack nearly shot up off the bed in surprise; he looked down to see the Welshman staring at him with a dark look in his eyes, still holding his erection lovingly in his hand. Before he put his mouth around the head, his tongue darting at glands before he pulled back off. Ianto dipped his tongue into the slit lapping up pre cum and moaning low in his throat.

"You taste good. Never thought you would..." he said to himself softly before putting his mouth back on Jack's manhood taking more than the head. Dipping down he ran his tongue down the length then hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the way up making Jack moan loudly. He tangled his hand in Ianto's hair encouraging the Welshman, not that he needed any encouragement

"Where did you learn how to do that? You're a natural cock sucker" chuckled Jack between bated breathe. Ianto pulled up off Jack's member and tried to glare at him but failed miserable, he liked the compliment because it meant that he was doing everything right "Don't stop"

Ianto ran his tongue across his lips before bowing his head and focused on bringing Jack off, he wasn't sure whether to spit or swallow when the decision was taken from him. Without warning Jack moaned loudly, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he came and all Ianto could do was swallow reflexively. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be; the burst of it was more surprising than the taste and it worried him a little when he told himself that would be something he'd get used to. Jack wasn't saying anything, just laying there with his eyes closed and that worried him

"Was that okay?"

"Uh?" mumbled Jack as he opened his eyes sleepily, the fog clearing. Jack looked down and saw Ianto was still hard, he sat up slowly reaching for Ianto's erection "Do you even have to ask. I'm gonna show you how good you made me feel. Lay down"

Jack lay Ianto down on the bed and moved over him so he was straddling him and looked at him in the low light, really looked at him. Ianto suddenly felt nervous, his lips parted as he stared up at Jack kneeling over him like some lustful deity

"Kiss me?" he asked because it was something he liked, not that he'd done much with Jack so far yet, he just knew he liked kissing him more than anything else.

"I'll do anything you ask, tonight" Jack leaned down and Ianto wrapped his fingers around the american's arm pulling him the rest of the way

"Just tonight?" answered Ianto cheekily when they broke for air. Jack grinned

"Okay, maybe for a little while longer"

They kissed slow and sweet, a clash of tongues that wasn't really about getting the upper hand but more about discovering how the other reacted; what made them feel good. Jack nipped at Ianto's lower lip as his hands wandered down to wrap around the welshman's cock

"Jack!" gasped Ianto, Jack was stroking him, twisting on the upstroke before sliding down again. Propping himself up on his elbow he watched Ianto's reaction to being jerked off "Do you like... doing this?"

"You won't say it? What I'm doing to you? Are you embarrassed by it? Doesn't it feel good?"

"I... oh god Jack! It feels good... I just, it's... I don't like being crude" he commented as his breathing turned heavy. He licked his lips before leaning down near Ianto's ear, stretching out almost languidly

"And yet you told me you wanted to suck my cock" Ianto closed his eyes as Jack's hand sped up "Do you get off telling me what you want to do? Ain't it the same effect if I do it? If I say I want to stroke you off until you come all over my hand? That I want to kiss you" he pressed a soft chaste kiss to that full mouth "That I want to suck you off until I can taste you? That one day, I will fuck you?" Ianto's eyes widened in disbelief and shock; the thought of Jack fucking him was such a turn on. Jack in him, filling him, fucking him

"Ohfuuuu...." he growled out as he came arching up off the bed. He was content, sleepy and sated and it took him a while to recover coming back from the orgasm; simple words had never gotten him off before. No one had managed to be so productive with him in bed before; not Tosh and certainly not Lisa. It made him feel alive like he'd only just woke up and this was something he could have more and more. Ianto locked eyes with Jack and almost lost it all again when he saw that Jack was lapping up the white fluid on his fingertips

"You looked like you enjoyed that" Jack's voice was heavy with arousal but thinking about it, the welshman couldn't do anything else even if he wanted to.

"I did. We should clean up..." he stated although he didn't want to move and he couldn't take his eyes off watching Jack lick his come up off his hand

"Let me" interrupted Jack, he was too damn cocky for his own good. He lapped the last of Ianto's come off his hand before leaning down to lick at Ianto's damp skin; Ianto watched in disgusted interest. He knew that it had to taste awful and to be honest it wasn't the nicest taste in the world but just because Jack was so willing to lick hm clean it turned him on more than he'd ever thought possible.

Ianto was still staring downwards when Jack handed him his grey boxer shorts, he stared mutely before slipping them on. In the morning he'd need a shower but for now he was happy enough with his 'sponge bath'. It was only when Jack pulled on his boxers that things got complicated.

The american climbed back in the bed and they lay there together for a moment not touching and it got awkward; Ianto had never done this before so he wasn't sure what to do afterwards, did he cuddle, go to sleep, what? For Jack he wasn't sure what Ianto was comfortable with because he'd never been with a guy before and wasn't sure if he'd want to cuddle.

"Um..." Ianto began "You still want to stay?"

"Yeah, I do. If that's okay... I know you have your match tomorrow" he glanced at the door trying to figure out of Ianto was trying to give him signals to bugger off.

"It's okay. I'd like you to stay" he slid closer tentatively putting his hand on Jack's chest; Ianto almost jumped out of his skin when Jack moved under his hand. Jack rolled over pulling his boyfriend clear across the bed into his waiting arms

"There. That's better" smiled Jack before kissing him. It was a light, goodnight kiss but he could taste himself on Jack's lips; it should have repulsed him but it turned him the hell on!

The rugby player deepened the kiss before rolling on top of him nipping hungrily to taste his unique taste mingled with Jack's sharp coffee and sour toffee, breaking away he panted bring in enough air before dipping back down

"Love kissing you" he mumured before playfully tugging Jack's lower lip between his own

"We should sleep... or I'm going to want to do stuff again, what with you kissing me"

"Maybe I want to"

"Don't stop" gasped Jack arching up into him. Ianto went still as he looked down at his boyfriend; he wanted to give him the world, the sun and the moon and all the stars in the sky but at the moment it didn't seem like enough. He rolled off Jack and pulled him flushed against him, Jack's back to his chest and held him

"I won't" he whispered unable to stop his hand splaying out over his lover's erratic heart

"Goodnight Ianto" said Jack finally before they both fell into silence. Only this time it was comfortable and they slowly drifted off to sleep with Ianto holding Jack safe.

*

She was going to kill him. She's even picked out the knife to do it as well! She was going bloody wipe that grin off his face and made sure he never smiled like that again! That was until he held out a cardboard cup of coffee; the bribery coffee.

"Okay, you can come in" she stepped aside and let him in. Jack never said anything about how her hair was paying homage to Elvira or that she had baby spit on the shoulder of her shirt because, one, he knew that she'd kill him coffee or not, and two, he was trying to convince her to come with him to the rugby match.

Rhys was sat in his dressing gown on the couch with Gethin in his arms feeding him a bottle. Jack raised a brow, Gwen had been adamant about breastfeeding so the sight before him was a bit of a surprise. Rhys chuckled, reading the confusion on his best friend's face

"Pumped milk" he explained with a nod "In case Gwen needs to pop out for a bit. Not that she has been out... daft thing has become a hermit ever since Gethin was born"

"Ah, then I'm a night in shining armour" Jack announced as he pulled out the two VIP passes Ianto had given him for today's rugby match

"Are those tickets for the Blues?!" Rhys almost shouting standing up quickly, Jack panicked thinking he was going to drop the baby and darted forward

"Rhys! Baby! God sake!" Rhys sat back down looking very guilty and nervous

"Sorry, don't tell Gwen..."

"Help me convince her to come with me to the rugby match" he begged, before giving an ultimatum "Or I'll tell"

"Hm, I suppose it's a good thing you're shagging a rugby player. You can get more free tickets, right?"

"We're not shagging" Jack corrected him, almost sing-songed it

"Jack Antony Harkness! I hope I didn't hear you using a swear word around my boy!"

"No ma'am. That was Rhys" he stuck his tongue out at Gwen's husband who had enough sense to look insulted and he promptly stuck out his tongue

"What are you doing here anyway, Jack?"

"I've come to get you out of the house" he smiled cheerfully. She rolled her eyes as she took Gethin off Rhys

"Try again"

"I really want to spend time with my best friend?" suggested Jack. Rhys was the one smirking now as he excused himself to get dressed; they'd worked in shifts, one looking after Gethin while the other got stuff they needed doing done. Like getting dressed or having breakfast for example

"Don't make me hurt you. Because I was planning to before you gave me coffee, I'll get the knife"

"Okay, okay!" Jack held up his hands in surrender; never trust a cop, who'd not long ago had a baby without pain meds, that was threatening you with a knife; they knew the system and your body would never be found "I'm taking you to Ianto's rugby match. I don't want to go on my own because I've never been to one before and I don't want to let him down"

"Then why the hell are you asking me?! I could be doing something important like sleeping or sitting down! Take Rhys, I have to look after the baby" she told him just as Rhys was coming back into the room fully dressed; he'd heard the tail end of the conversation

"As much as I'd love to go I think it'd be better if you want with Jack. You haven't really been outside since Gethin was born... not even to take him on a walk"

"He's not a dog" she snapped

"I know that, but you need to let your hair down for a little bit, just enjoy spending time with your best friend" he told his wife seeing the subtle signs that she was being swayed, Jack could see them too and he jumped on it

"Pwease, Gwen, for your bestest friend in da whole wide world"

"Only if you drop that stupid baby accent!" she hissed before a playful smile appeared on her face "I'll just go get dre... wait, whose going to look after Gethin?"

"I will" Rhyrs replied confidently "If you leave all your contact details for how to reach you at the game then if anything happens I'll call you straight away"

"But... but..."

"No buts. Get some clothes on" said Rhys as he took Gethin back so he could burp him "Go with Jack and have fun cheering Ianto on"

"Rhys..." her smile glowed, sparkling the unshed tears in her eyes "I bloody love you Rhys the Rant!" she hurried off into the bedroom to get ready and Jack grinned as he came and sat down next to him

"I wove you too, Rhys" Jack said with a pout, proud that he'd managed to convince Gwen to go with him. It was a win-win situation for both of them; it got Gwen some free adult time out and Jack didn't have to go alone

"Stop talking like that!" chuckled Rhys "At least to me. If you're going to talk baby then talk to Gethin... it's about time you found someone on your level you could communicate with!"

"Don't listen to him, Gethin. Your Uncle Jack is a smart, gorgeous beefcake and you're going to grow up just the same!"

"Jack" Rhys said quietly getting his friend's attention "All those months when Gwen was pregnant... and I never thanked you"

"For what? I didn't do anything. He's your son"

"I know and that's why I know I should thank you. This is daft but you've actually given me so much!" he laughed with a shake of the head "When I first met you I absolutely hated you; I mean you had Gwen on your arm. As soon as I laid eyes on her I knew I was gonna marry her even..."

"If it killed you" Jack and Rhys said the same time sharing a smile

"Yeah" the welshman nodded as he gently began rocking his son "I thought I was gonna have to fight you for her but then you came out. She wouldn't have looked at me twice if you hadn't... I remember when she came over to my table with that pint; you got her to take it over because you lied, said you fancied me!"

"I think I knew what she felt for you better than she did. I knew she loved you" explained Jack, Rhys gasped looking up sharply

"That wasn't what... made you bender, was it?"

"No. I've always been... bender. Heh" Jack rolled his eyes and reached for his 'nephew' cradling him safely in his arms

"And you were her maid of honour at the wedding and now... I'll never be able to thank you enough for giving me the love of my life and a family..."

"Rhys you don't have to. Both of you are my friends and I love you... over the years you two have become my family when my real family didn't want to know. I'd do all that and more over again in a heartbeat"

"Thanks, man" Rhys sniffed "Don't tell Gwen, we had a talk. If she asks, tell her I was boring you with rugby stats"

"Deal. I don't mind a bit of rugby stats, I can use them for inspiration when it comes to Ianto" he joked

"Oh you didn not say that!" they turned to see Gwen ready, her hair was perfect and she was dressed warmly in jeans and Rhys's rugby jersey.

"I did, darling, come on let's go see if Ianto is as good on the field as he is in bed"

"Jack! There's children present!" cried Gwen

"Yeah, I know but Rhys doesn't mind" he winked at Rhys who just shook his head

"Have a good time, lovely" he kissed her goodbye before lifting his son out of Jack's arms

"We will, and you be good for daddy!" she cooed at her son before grabbing her jacket and let her friend lead her out.

They linked arms as they walked up the street towards his car, it had been almost a week since Gwen had been out without her son or Rhys and even longer since she'd been to a live rugby match, but that wasn't what she really wanted to know about. He was watching her counting the seconds until she cracked; he didn't have to wait long

"Tell me everything!" she demanded of him "You took Ianto with you to the q & a and after party, right?"

"Yeah. He asked me to stay over last night and I... I did" he told her as they climbed into his baby.

"You harlot!" she giggled "So, go on. Spill... how was it with a straight guy"

"I could ask you the same question" he replied tersely as he pulled away and headed to the stadium

"Oh, you know what I mean. From your perspective, most of the men you shag are gay..."

"I'm not shagging Ianto and he is gay. He told me that he was gay last night at the after party; we're official"

"Official?" she gasped "So let me get this straight, excuse the pun or whatever, Ianto who has just come out to you as gay, is now your boyfriend and you're _not_ shagging him?!"

"There's stuff but no we're not shagging. He's not ready for that and I dunno, I think I actually respect him enough to wait"

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Jack Harkness?" she joked but he sighed

"It's different with Ianto, I don't know why. I look at him and I want to give him things; things I'd never thought I'd give anyone. I never wanted to, not really, because they weren't important"

"You love him?"

"No" he shook his head firmly, she looked down feeling sadness well up inside her; it had really sounded like things for him had changed and he had the chance to be happy "I'm still getting to know him. I don't know if I love him but let's just say I'm open to the possibility of it happening" her head whipped up so fast she nearly got whiplash, Jack just flashed a hundred megawatt smile as he parked up at the stadium and they went to line up with the other fans.

When they reached the gate the steward taking their tickets told them that they'd been waiting in the wrong line but kindly gave them directions to where they would be sitting. They were only a few rows up from where the reserve players sat so they could see the pitch clearly and that Ianto would be able to see them. He'd be able to see me, thought Jack as he huddled up next to Gwen to fend off the bleak weather; that little thought made him warmer than any of Gwen's body heat.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**hotflower901: **Yes it makes sense. Glad you liked the cuddling, wanted them to have an awkward 'after' moment for realness.

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Good, the fact that I made you squee means I must be doing something right at least! Hm, if all instruction manuals came like that!

**XxTypoMasterxX: **Very loudly, again I know very little about rugby so the section that covers the game in this is going to go fairly quickly.

**DoctorWhoXTorchwood: **Yep, he does. As for the banter between Jack/Rhys/Gwen I'm glad I managed to pull it off. I hoped to have something coming across as real playful/teasing atmosphere between them all since they've known each other for so long. Ianto had to admit it sooner or later.

**TheWeddingFairy: **I think usually a lot of people are anti Gwen because she's an easy target or she stood between Jack and Ianto in some way. Gwen and Owen would be my least favourite characters over all even though I still liked them, if that makes any sense, and tried to make them both likeable in this.

**katwinchester: **Glad you enjoyed it!

**jantochryed: **That's something they can discover together, Ianto's never been with a guy before so of course it's all new and he doesn't know exactly what to do. I imagine it's like that for anyone who has a first time with a member of the same sex. You have identical plumbing but there's a lot more to figure out.

**Amethystbutterflys: **Congrats on your offers. Hope this surprises you, should have told you I was posting this before you went 'away'. Oh well, hope you enjoy it! Can't stop thinking about those shoes now and trying to imagine what they'd look like. I'm thinking leather.

**deemama66: **Hope you didn't have to wait too long. Really glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoy this update too. Careful you don't fall off the chair if you're getting up there again to cheer! ;]

**zsazsa4168: **Then you should enjoy this. There's shower action, although it is rather one sided.

**Authors/Note: **Hello all! It's a friday and I'm updating. I want to start out by apologising that no other stories are updated. Something weird happened with Breaking 13, there was another small section that appeared at the end of Chapter 9 that wasn't in the file I had on my laptop. That has thrown everything out of whack and the chapter I thought I had ready to updated was a mix of chapters 9 and 10. So I'll need to write a bit more for 10 and then I'll get it up, luckily my internet should be fixed by now so I don't have to trek into town to post new parts. I'm aiming for chapter 10 of B13 to be out on Sunday (unofficial deadline), I'll try and get the Fix out on the same day (There's a proposal ;] ). As for this chapter I wrote this with the shower scene from AWZ episode 351 in mind (for anyone who knows German soap, you know what I mean!) although it is rather one sided because it gets interrupted. Gwen declares Jack a wag and Ianto is slowly getting used to being gay. As always read and review! Enjoy people!

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

Ianto pulled on his shirt then sat down to lace up his boots, he was nervous and not because he was going to be playing New Zealand. No, he was nervous because his boyfriend was going to be watching him play.

"You okay, mate?" Andy asked him

"My new bo... girlfriend is here to watch me play. I think I'm more frightened of makin an arse of myself in front of her than facing the warriors"

"You'll be fine. I think _she'll_ be more worried about you getting your pretty face all smashed up" he commented. A lot of people didn't think that Andy was all that smart but he was a people person through and through; so what if Ianto was gay and had a boyfriend, he didn't care! It wouldn't change their friendship one bit! Though if Ianto wanted to go around pretending that he was straight then Andy wasn't going to interfere, all he would do would be to wait until Ianto was comfortable to tell him and be there for him. For now he'd happily go along with it.

"Never thought about that. Oh god, what if h...she sees me get hurt"

"Stop worrying! You're gonna be fine and she'll be so turned on by your macho mud covered self that she'll want to ravage you when we win"

"Yeah right. You don't half come out with some wank" he laughed as the coach came in to give them a final motivational talk.

"You're the one whose worrying about your girlfriend seeing you get hurt. You've been playing on the team for the past... how long is it now? Eighteen months? And you're only now starting to worry about getting nutted?"

"No. I just don't want Jack...ueline to worry about me" he mumbled

"It's going to be fine. We're going win and you're going to get some... at least someone on this team will"

"Aw Andy, are you jealous?" he chuckled, Andy just rolled his eyes as they all got ready to make their way to the pitch.

The weather was cool, they'd had a spate of unusually warm days the past few weeks and today was the exception, typical. The excitement and anticipation of the crowd was thick in the air and Ianto could feel it as soon as he stepped out onto the grass. Growing up, he hated attention... he preferred to blend into the crowd and be unnoticed but now... oh now coming out onto the pitch was indescribable. All the people here cheering were happy to see him, happy he was playing and it made him feel so special and important like he really mattered and Ianto loved it.

His eyes roamed the stadium until they landed on Jack who was huddled close to Toshiko's friend Gwen. Ianto flashed him a grin, all the while trying to block out the jealousy he felt at her and Jack standing so close together. Jack waved at him and he nodded back as he ran out onto the pitch to join his team mates for the anthem.

This game wasn't that big but they were playing an away team on their home turf and well that was big enough. Add to that that they were up against the Maoris was enough cause to be just a little nervous. After the anthem had been sung the New Zealand team moved into position to do the Haka while Ianto and the rest of his team mates just watched.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked Gwen when he noticed that the away team were moving into a formation and the Blues weren't

"The Haka" she replied sounding a little indifferent, she rubbed her hands together before blowing on them

"What's... the Haka?" Jack continued, she turned to look at him expecting him to be joking but he wasn't. Her eyes widened in surprise at the fact that he didn't know then she remembered that Jack had never bothered with rugby let alone been to a game before so it was understandable for him not to know

"It's what they do before each and every game. It's a ceremonial dance the Maori's do before going into battle"

"Battle?!" Jack almost shrieked "Please tell me you're joking and all those guys aren't going to 'battle' with Cardiff?!"

"Relax, Jack, it's just a game. No one'll get seriously hurt" she told him trying to soothe him but as soon as she said that his eyes widened and he wobbled on his feet

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick" she caught him in her arms steadying him

"It's fine, Ianto will be fine. Stop worrying!"

"He's gonna get the shit beat out of him, how am I supposed to 'stop worrying', dammit woman!" he snapped before looking down the stadium at Ianto who was looking back with mild concern "I've got to stop him!" Gwen grabbed his arm before he could leave the row

"Oh no you don't! Ianto is a big boy and he's played this game thousands of times before, he knows what he's in for and do you really think he's going to be pleased if you tell him what he can and cannot do"

"I just don't want to see him get hurt" he mumbled, she smiled as she rolled her eyes

"I know, love, I know. That's something you're going to have to get used to now... heh, now that you're a WAG"

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't just call me that"

"Yes I did. Now shut up and just enjoy the game! It's time for kick off" she turned her attention back to the pitch and Ianto's still worried expression. She gave him the thumbs up to let him know that everything was okay and cheered, her enthusiasm got Jack cheering too and it made Ianto grin with pride. Regardless of whether they won or not he was going to ravage Jack just for his support, that was his final thought before he turned to focus on the game.

They fell into the swing of cheering, a few times Gwen had to tell him which side Wale's was trying for and whether the team were winning or loosing, but other than that Jack cheered his little gay heart out every time Ianto got hold of that funny shaped ball. By final whistle Jack had seen enough to understand

"This really is like American Football!" he grinned, Gwen and several people who had been seated around them turned to stare at him like he was joking "What?"

"If you want to get some, ever, with him then I don't think you should tell him that. Ever" she told him as they gathered their things together. The sky had been threatening rain half way through the second half and now it was fulfilling it's promise

"But it is the same..."

"It's not! American football is for wimps! All that padding! Scared that they'll break a nail or something. Rugby is for real men" she explained trying to make him understand "Remember when that Maori nutted the lock?"

"Yes, I remember. Still don't think the lock needed to bite him in retaliation" he pointed out as he followed her down the steps towards the exit.

Jack paused when he caught sight of Ianto standing on the pitch, head tilted back, eyes closed as the rain poured down on him. There was mud all up his legs, his shorts were caked with it and little flecks of dirt on his face and it was slowly being washed away by the downfall. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched the native Welshman standing there

"Jack!" Gwen called him for the fifth time, it was easy to see why he was so distracted. Ianto was standing there, his shirt soaked through by the rain... hm, if she wasn't married "Jack, come on!"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I'm coming"

"I hope not" she muttered to herself as he joined her and they went down the steps to leave the stadium. She linked arms with him as they walked through the car park to his car, they got in as the rain started to pick up but he didn't start the car "We just sitting here then?"

"I'm waiting for Ianto. He's going to cook me dinner, don't worry, we'll drop you off at yours" he explained and she just nodded as a grin spread across her face

"Cooking. Is that what we're calling it these days?" she chuckled leaning closer and making kissy faces at him before she started teasing him "You want him to hug you, you want him to kiss you...!"

"Stop it!" he cried with an equally cheesy smirk on his face before cupping her cheeks and kissing her full on the mouth. The two old friends burst out laughing as they sat there, once the laughter died down Gwen twisted in her seat and leaned back into his big arms

"I heard you and Rhys talking" she began, she felt him stiffen under her

"When?"

"Before" she replied, Jack scowled

"You were eavesdropping" he guessed feeling sulky that she'd done that and was bringing up what they'd discussed now

"Hardly had to. I heard you over the baby monitor" she explained, he nodded feeling a little contrite and relieved "What Rhys said... about Gethin... thank you. What you did for us, it means a lot and he's right. You've given him a family but don't forget Jack Harkness that you're family as well"

"I can't forget. You won't let me" he joked trying to turn the tone of the conversation into humorous rather than sentimental; he always felt uncomfortable with that. Gwen laughed and he tightened his arms around her "And I know if anything happened to me, that you'd help Rhys look after him"

"Of course I would but nothings going to happen to you. Gethin is going to grow up with a wonderful mommy"

"I'm a cop, Jack, through and through. It's not the safest of professions and knowing that if anything happened to me that you'd look after Rhys and Gethin, well it helps me sleep at night. So thank you"

"You don't have to thank me. Like you said, family" he told her finally.

Jack spotted Ianto jogging through the rain towards the car carrying his hold all, the American pushed her off him and started the engine. Ianto slid into the back seat and dumped his hold all on the seat

"Congratulations on the game" Gwen greeted him

"Thanks, it was close though. We were lucky... thank god the ref let Stephen have that try" he grinned before running his rain slicked hair back, he glanced at Jack who hadn't said anything to him. Nervously he glanced at Gwen before looking back at his boyfriend "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yeah, I did" he replied feeling his cheeks warm up. Gwen caught his blush and smirked, she turned in her seat so she could talk to Ianto

"That means he loved watching you play and is going to 'congratulate' you when you get home. I believe the term is... cooking" she winked at him mischievously. Ianto promptly went bright and Jack glared at Gwen who looked unpertubed by her behaviour; she'd had fun today.

Jack dropped her off at her flat, she waved once before disappearing inside. Ianto moved into the front passenger seat and absent-mindedly put his hand on Jack's thigh after tugging his belt into place

"So, you enjoyed the game"

"Yeah, yeah I did" smiled Jack "Even at the risk of sounding shallow, I just want to say that you looked so bloody sexy in your uniform"

"I've still got the shorts on, I was in a hurry to get out. I didn't want you waiting around for me when I could clean up at home" he explained as he inched closer

"I don't mind waiting around for you" Jack replied leaning forward when he realised what was coming "We're going back to yours then, so you can shower?"

"Yeah" nodded Ianto as his eyes drifted down to focus on Jack's mouth

"Can I wash your back?" asked Jack right before their lips met tentatively, Ianto's hand came up tilting Jack's chin so he could deepen the kiss. The older man moaned into the kiss loosing himself in it, he was only half aware that his phone was vibrating in his pocket. Ianto pulled away licking his lips

"Your phone" Jack pulled it out and saw it was a message off Gwen

"It's off Gwen. Stop making out in front of my flat, the neighbours are starting to talk, go home and cook"

"Good idea. But I recall there was an offer of having my back washed?"

"You recalled correctly" Jack gave his boyfriend one final quick kiss before he drove to Ianto's.

***

The heavy rain clouds brought in the night so by the time the new couple got back to Ianto's flat it was early twilight. Rain sluiced down the screen as Jack nibbled at that full lower lip, hands wandered as half words were mumbled between tasting and kissing

"We should go inside"

"Yeah"

"I'm really dirty" Ianto broke for air as his hands slid up his lover's thighs making the American suck in a sharp breath

"I know, I watched you get dirty. God, you were so incredible out there on the field... half the time I spent watching you I was so turned on and then when it finished and you were standing in the rain... I've never wanted anyone as bad as I want you"

"Come on" Ianto nodded at his apartment block and got out. Jack followed him as they raced through the deluge to the main foyer.

They crowded each other in the lift, hands wandering damp clothe and wet skin as they kissed. Jack was surprised by how much Ianto was taking charge; it was a good sign that the younger man was becoming more and more comfortable with their relationship and his new orientation.

Ianto pulled away when the doors opened on his floor, Jack wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and nuzzled at his neck

"You smell good" he murmured, his wandering hands and mouth distracting Ianto from getting the door open. Finally the door opened and they tumbled inside

"I'm going to get a shower, make yourself comfortable" Ianto said as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his jacket off. Jack tugged off his jacket as he watched Ianto walk backwards towards the bathroom, he stood there for a moment before going after his boyfriend.

The door was open a crack and Ianto had been waiting for him, as soon as Jack reached the door, the Welshman grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside shutting the door behind him.

"Strip" ordered Jack as he leaned back against the door. Grinning Ianto stepped back pulling his shirt revealing his muscular, toned stomach flecked with tiny dots of mud.

Seeing those little flecks of dirt pushed Jack into action, he stepped away from the door letting his fingertips stroke upwards dancing past the light dusting of hair to curl round Ianto's neck tugging him close for a bruising kiss

"Get naked. Now" Ianto ordered as he unfastened his jeans and turned the water on, Jack did as he was told.

He wanted to see Jack naked; he'd been wanting that more and more lately. Ianto actually found himself more bothered about the fact that he wasn't bothered about how quickly he'd swung to the other side of the proverbial swing. He'd never been really inclined towards this, never honestly had a problem with it, just didn't see the appeal but now... it was like he'd never get enough and right this minute... Ianto wanted Jack in his birthday suit and in the shower.

"I like it when you take char-" he crashed his mouth against Jack's and pushed him back towards the shower, Jack toed off his socks and shoes then let his lover shove him into the large cubicle. Ianto unfastened his jeans, shoved them off along with his kit shorts and boxer shorts then climbed in next to Jack chest to wet chest.

The water was warm on his skin and it made everything they touched slick. Jack pressed Ianto back against the white tiles making him whimper at the sudden change in temperature

"Cold"

"Sorry" grabbing Ianto's hips he pulled him away from the wall, their bodies sliding together with wet friction. It was a very nice apology.

Their erections slide together as the water rained down over their faces, Jack ran his hand up through Ianto's hair pushing it back out of his eyes and kissed him. Each kiss was becoming frantic and frustrating because all they could taste was the water from the shower

"Stay tonight, sleep over" begged Ianto as his hands skittered lower over Jack's hips grasping firm cheeks

"Like there was any question" Jack shot back, fingers wrapped around the younger man's cock pushing the foreskin back

"Jack" that desperate whimpering tone had Jack seeking out his lover's mouth. Tongues duelled, battling against each other searching for a taste other than water

"Can't wait for you to fuck me" he growled when he broke for air, his hand still stroking Ianto's cock

"Oh god" gasped the Welshman. Ianto shoved him back and it was Jack's turn to complete about the cold tiles biting into his skin but his complaints when unheard as Ianto sank to his knees licking his lips before lapping at Jack's cut erection.

Jack was big, he'd always been big regardless of circumcision, and it was difficult for Ianto to take the entire length even despite his boyfriend's compliments of being a good 'cocksucker'. To make things easier he wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and sucked the angry looking head into his mouth and sucked, hollowing his cheeks out

"Ohmiiiiiiiiiiiifuuu" rasped Jack, his right hand flying to grip Ianto's soaked hair while the other slapped against the tile "Ahh, I'm gu... fuuu... Iaaaaaaaaaaanto!"

Ianto stood up wincing at his hardness, just as Jack started pawing at his heavy erection the buzzer resounding throughout the apartment

"Shit! Fuck!" he snarled

"Ignore it" Jack suggested as his mouth nipped the pulse in his neck, Ianto was about to listen to him until the buzzer beeped again in a pattern he recognised

"I have to get that. Take as long as you need and you can borrow any of my clothes when you're done"

"Wai..." began Jack but Ianto was already out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hips to answer the door.

He grabbed the towel dressing gown that was hanging up on the back of the door after getting out and pulled it on as he followed his lover curiousity getting the better of him

"Who is it?" Jack enquired. Ianto ignored him as he pressed the buzzer for the intercom and the young kid who'd been waiting by the door came up.

The Welshman opened his front door for a young boy about ten or eleven years old, he came in without saying a word and tearfully hugged Ianto

"Go watch TV while I call your mam" ordered Ianto. The boy did as he was told and sat down on the couch and peeled off his sodden coat. Jack wandered over and sat down on the other end of the couch and wondered who this kid was; he was apprehensive if this young boy was Ianto's son. Both of them were sizing each other up wondering who the other was while Ianto went into the kitchen to call his sister.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Neenabluegirl: **Really? You bought a jersey? Wow, I'm influencing people in subtle ways. I'm off to Cardiff in a few weeks to check out the Uni there... how long are you there for your spring break?

**EriinR: **Again, sorry about the major rugby screw up. I'm not well versed in the rules and regs of the game, I just watch it every now and again. *Blushes* Oh, one thing I would like to know. I've picked Ianto out as number 10... the research I did said that 10 was a fly half and I imagined that Ianto would be right for that position. Who is number 10 in real life? **  
**

**DoctorWhoXTorchwood: **You guessed right and it didn't stop them... just delayed them a bit. **  
**

**proum: **Glad to hear it!**  
**

**Cherry-Anne Sponge: **It wasn't completely wrecked ;] **  
**

**katwinchester: **I didn't want Gwen to be bashed, it's so easy to make her a target. Even though she and Jack did the dating thing he sees her as a friend only now, like a little sister. **  
**

**Pooky1234: **I know, I couldn't exactly name names for GT because I don't want to get into trouble here for breaking a disclaimer or using real person in a fanfic so I hinted at it in an earlier chapter. We know which side Ianto's on then don't we...

**hotflower901: **Yeah, David Davies is Ianto's nephew, Rhiannon's son and eldest child. Sorry for the confusion... and as for the rugby it's pretty intense in an aggressive way. That last scene with Ianto standing in the rain is something I doubt rugby players do. Shame.

**deemama66: **David is Rhi's son. Sorry I made you fall off your chair, if that happened last time then I gotta warn you for this time. Ianto takes charge then kinda freaks about it and Jack takes _care _of him. **  
**

**Amethystbutterflys: **I was thinking about those kinds of shoes today and my mind was wandering and I think I might turn what I imagined into a fic where either Jack or Ianto wears female f**k me shoes and insists the term be taken literally. The shower scene was interrupted but Jack's staying over.... **  
**

**Authors/Note: **David is Ianto's nephew. In this chapter we learn a bit about Ianto's family, David learns about Ianto's relationship and Jack just gets to spoon. Sorry this little summary thing is so short. I'm off out in a bit so I'm doing this really rushed... I'm off to Gay Day at this youth group in Liverpool. I don't get out much and I thought I might as well be getting out and getting more comfortable with being bi. It's not really sunk in, I mean I've eyed up same sex a few times but it's slowly getting there. I know it isn't really a big deal but it feels like it to me. I was so nervous when I went last week (first time). Anyway I hope you enjoy this and you enjoy it enough to review! Make me grin and fall off my chair!

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

"Rhi, it's me"

"Is he there?" she demanded sounding frantic

"Yeah"

"Oh thank god. I'll send Johnny round to pick him up"

"What happened Rhi?"

"Johnny and me, you see, we had a fight about David. His teacher told me he was dyslexic... oh" she sighed "I've been going out of my mind with worry. He ran off and I've been calling all of his friends trying to find him"

"He's fine. Just looks a little shaken up, do you want me to keep him for the night?"

"No, you'll be out with all your mates. Johnny's going to pick him up" she said

"I'm staying in tonight, the weather's rubbish. I don't mind looking after him and I'll bring him home tomorrow... besides, I think it might do him some good"

"Okay" she was slowly coming round to the idea "You'll talk to him, right, and tell him that I love him and Johnny does as well..."

"I will"

"Thanks Yan, congratulations on the game" she rung off and he returned to see Jack and his nephew staring holes into each other

"Alright. I've called your mom and you're staying over tonight but you have to go back tomorrow" he stated. Jack's eyes widened as he thought that the kid was Ianto's son

"Okay" David nodded his head "Thanks, Uncle Ianto"

As soon as he'd heard the word Uncle he'd never felt so relieved in all his life! Jack sank back on the couch as Ianto disappeared into the bedroom to quickly throw some clothes on "Who are you?"

He turned his attention to watching his lover's bedroom door to the voice that had just spoke to him, the kid was staring at him intently

"I'm your uncle's... friend" he explained bit wary about how much he could say to the kid "My name's Jack. What's your name?"

"David" he replied as he toed his trainers off

"Are you hungry?" Ianto asked them as he came out of his bedroom

"Starvin, I haven't had anything since lunch" he followed his uncle into the kitchen leaving Jack alone. He slinked off to get dressed properly so he could join them.

So much for a romantic evening celebrating, thought Ianto moodily, but then he looked down at his nephew and took it all back. He'd offered for David to stay because he had a feeling there was more to the story than what his big sister had told him

"I'm making pizza, get the cheese out" he ordered as he took out the pizza bases and laid them down on their trays. Ianto had planned to make a fancy Italian meal but now it seemed a little silly now that David would be joining them so pizza would have to do. David handed him two blocks of cheese before climbing onto one of the stools near the counter "Your mam said you ran off because your parents were fighting, want to talk about it?"

Jack came back just in time to hear Ianto asking about the fight and why David had run off from his home, he stayed back out of sight listening to the conversation... or lack of it. David bowed his head looking guilty and upset and kept quiet "I'm not angry and I'm not going to shout at you, I just want to know what happened" continued Ianto

"Mam and tad were fighting about me. Tad was going on about how I'd need to go to a special school and we didn't have the money. He was shouting at mam and I thought he was gonna hurt her so I shouted at him to leave her alone..."

"David, your tad didn't do anything to her did he? Or... or you?" he inquired suddenly worried about Johnny's behaviour. He'd had no idea if this was the first time or if this had happened before

"He was angry... and because I shouted he shoved me and called me stupid" he mumbled. Jack heard Ianto cross the room and pull his nephew into a hug

"You listen to me David Davies... you're not stupid. You're not the only one in this family whose dyslexic. I am and so was your grandtad and we both lived good lives, I went to university and got a degree and your grandtad owned his own business" he sighed "If your tad shoves you again or your mam I want you to tell me, okay? Don't worry about what will happen"

"I will, uncle Ianto, promise" he nodded. Jack decided to finally enter the kitchen, he was just in time for Ianto to start giving him orders to get the meal prepared

"I thought you were supposed to be cooking dinner for me" he grumbled

"David, go watch TV for a bit" he told his nephew. David scowled but did as he was told, Jack watched him go before looking back at his lover "I would have done" Ianto replied as he waved the knife he'd been using to expertly slice ham and bacon into smaller pieces "But things haven't gone to plan. Should I make it up to you?"

"You and me. Dinner, next friday... a proper date"

"A proper date, huh?" he leaned closer sneaking a soft kiss "I like the sound of that"

"Good..." they finished off the pizzas and put them both in the oven.

***

Dinner was surprisingly noisy, Ianto and Jack both spent most of the time talking to David about what he was doing at school and all his friends on the estate and what he wanted to be when he was older. Jack couldn't help but think it was all bitter sweet; despite his playboy attitudes he'd always wanted kids and this had just been a painful reminder that that was something he'd never have.

They watched TV until David yawned sleepily, and looked up sheepishly at his uncle, he tried to pretend that he wasn't tired but Ianto saw through it

"Time for bed" announced Ianto. He stood up to get the extra blankets from the cupboard while Jack quietly crept into his bedroom.

Together David and Ianto pulled the fold out couch into a bed and set up the blankets so the young boy could sleep there. David snuggled into the big cosy duvet as his uncle ruffled his hair "Get some sleep"

"Da nos, uncle Ianto. Ddiolch 'ch iawn lawer " he mumbled before closing his eyes.

Ianto checked everything was turned off then switched off the lights and went to see where Jack had disappeared to.

Jack was sitting on the bed waiting for him, he looked a little upset and Ianto briefly thought if he'd done something wrong. His mind flashed on all the times he'd been cornered in his life by upset women... then he mentally scoffed, if only Jack knew he was being compared to moody women! Thinking about it, Ianto couldn't remember if he'd done something wrong... surely he wasn't going to be told off for letting David stay. Jack had seemed ok with it.

"What?" he asked his American boyfriend as he began to get undressed for bed

"Do you ever think about the things you'll give up?"

"Give up? What do you mean? Girls? Hm, as much as I love them I'm more than happy to leave behind the monthly mood swings"

"Wait until you get a hag" mumbled Jack under his breathe with a roll of his eyes, before he turned back to his original conversation "I mean children, a family. Two guys can be together but it's so hard to have a family" he explained. Ianto turned down the blanket before sliding in and across to sit with his chest pressed against Jack's back

"Well when we get married we'll adopt" he said offhandedly and the both stiffened as it sunk in "I uhh... I mean..."

"Ianto" he whispered turning to face his lover "Is that what you want?"

"Some day. Not yet... I'm only getting to know you but that's always what I've wanted... just because I'm with you, just because I'm gay doesn't change that. It's what I want and if it's what you want too then we'll both work towards it"

"You are so perfect and wonderful" said Jack as he ran his hand up from his lover's cheek to slide through those soft strandes of hair

"I'm not" Ianto answered, his eyes flicking away

"You are" he nodded "You are to me"

"Are you coming to bed?"

"That's okay? I didn't want to just get into your bed"

"I like you getting into my bed. In fact if you don't get into bed I'll be very cross and then you'll see why I'm not perfect and wonderful"

"Hm, are you going bully me?" Jack teased. Ianto jumped up pulling Jack into his arms as they both laughed. He rolled Jack beneath him, still fully dressed, and pinned him down to the bed

"If it gets you out of those clothes then yeah I'll bully you" Ianto rubbed his groin against Jack's hip making the older man moan

"It's not nice to bully people" Jack told him despite how vocally he showed his enjoyment

"You're right. Should I be nice to you then?" he began to unfasten the buttons on Jack's shirt, moving down his body as he went.

"Really nice" he gasped as Ianto palmed him through his jeans

"_Really_ nice?" repeated Ianto as his nimble fingers tugged the zip down, it echoed rather loudly in the room.

"Ohh, yes, please"

Ianto slowly jerked the fabric down over his lover's hip, his lips parted as he saw how aroused Jack was. It was all for him, hard and needy, Jack moaned his boyfriend's name desperate to get what he wanted "Ianto"

"Tell me what you want" demanded Ianto as he stroked Jack's erection

"Your mouth... oh god... stop doing that! I can't think" he cried, Ianto just smirked and ignored him

"I thought that was the point. So... you want my mouth on you"

"Yes! Yes! Don't make me beg!" Ianto pushed the jeans all the way down, off, before lowering his head. Jack slid his fingers through Ianto's short hair as the temperature rose, he pushed Jack's thigh giving himself more room to move.

The flamboyant American lifted his head, to look down at the brown haired man... angel... demon rising and falling between his legs, only to drop it back down on the bed. The visual of Ianto going down on him was too much "I'm gonna... fu... Ianto you're gonna make me..."

Ianto pulled off wiping saliva and pre-cum from his mouth and smirked hungrily down at Jack who was panting heavily with being denied orgasm "Not fair! You were supposed to be nice!" he growled at his Welsh lover.

His hungry smirk spread as Ianto hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and slowly slid them down and off

"Oh I will be" he whispered into Jack's ear before reaching out to push the shirt that he was still wearing down his arms. Jack sat up to take his shirt off completely but Ianto quickly moved behind him and gestured for him to stop "Leave it on"

"But..."

"It's like the shirt you wore at the after party, you looked so fucking sexy in your suit... I just wanted to do this to you" his quiet yet deep timbre shivered down Jack's back. Ianto moved away from his ear and pressed a tentative kiss to the curve of his shoulder as his hands came down to cup Jack's balls and wrap around his erection.

Jack's eyes fluttered as his head tilted backwards, his shirt was bunched around his wrists and he had one hand reaching up into Ianto's hair and the other was tangled in the sheets, gripping for dear life

"Oh god" he gasped, he could feel Ianto's cock pressing against his cheek and he almost begged to be fucked. What the hell was happening? He was coming apart in the arms of a man who up until recently had been completely straight! This had never happened before, he'd never been so unravelled by someone so quickly and so effectively "Stop teasing me, I need to come"

"Then come" replied Ianto simply as he twisted on the upstroke and Jack lost it crying out, gripping his arms for dear life.

It was a sort of 'oh my God' moment that hit him rather forcefully. He was sat with Jack pretty much draped against him, he could feel warmth on his hand and all of a sudden he felt terrified! Jack came, I made it happen... I put him before me, Ianto told himself, I've never done that before.

Once Jack recovered he realised two things, that Ianto was deep in thought and he was still very hard. He turned in his lovers arms and carefully laid Ianto down, the Welshman was so distracted he didn't notice

"I enjoyed that" Ianto blinked at him in surprise

"Y-You did? Jack... I..."

"Shh, I'll take care of you" he whispered as he stared into those blue eyes that seemed so scared and confused "Do you want me to?"

"I put you before me, I've never done that... I didn't realise how selfish I've been!" Ianto's voice rose almost hysterically

"Shhh, it's okay! I liked how selfless you were, to me you've always been like that and that's something I really like about you" Jack stated before pressing a soft, open mouthed kiss to a bare shoulder. Ianto watched with wide eyes as Jack kissed a wandering path around his torso

"You do? Y-You think I'm selfless?" Jack arrived at his lover's navel and his tongue darted out teasing it, he dipped lower following his invisible trail. Jack skipped past the heavy erection, he easily pushed Ianto's thighs apart before lowering his head between them. Ianto couldn't help but mewl as his fingers shout out tangling in the sheets almost pulling them off the bed "Ohhh god"

It didn't take long for Jack to bring Ianto off, the younger man did his best to be quiet as he came because his nephew was in the next room. When Ianto recovered he pulled his boxer shorts back on and found Jack had done the same, he pulled Jack close and wrapped his arms around him effectively gluing Jack to his back.

Jack liked spooning with Ianto, this was the first time he'd done it, the night before he lay curled in Ianto's arms just feeling content, safe and where he belonged. Now he was holding his lover, giving him the comfort he'd received so lovingly

"I enjoyed today" he whispered slowly but Ianto was already dozing.

*

David woke early in the morning and looked round, it was early judging by the clock on the dvd player, so he crept from the couch and spotted Jack's coat and shoes still hanging up near the door

"He stayed over?" he mumbled to himself then began to wonder exactly where Jack had slept. Uncle Ianto didn't have a guest room and David had slept on the couch "So where the hell did Jack sleep?"

Creeping quietly to his uncle's room and opened the door, peering round the wood and saw Jack laying in bed with his uncle! Curled round his uncle the same way his tad curled round his mam! He wasn't sure what to do about it, David didn't really see anything wrong with it because his sister's friend had two mams but this was his uncle Ianto, his uncle was cool, and this didn't seem at all cool.

Standing there staring at them, while they slept, David tried to think of what to do about it. He didn't want to wake them up because then he'd feel embarrassed about being caught seeing them like this. In the end, just as Jack was starting to stir, he decided to pretend he hadn't seen anything and he'd tell his mam or his tad later when he got home. Having decided the best course of action he returned to the couch and pretended to be asleep.

Twenty minutes later he heard movement and promptly closed his eyes. Ianto and Jack were making their way quietly towards the door

"I wish I didn't have to go"

"I know, but I'm going to see you on friday. You work hard this week, get a lot of work done so Owen doesn't break in here again and I'll spoil you after dinner"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Ianto nodded "I really had fun this weekend"

"Me too. It's going to be weird not seeing you, especially since I've been around you so much the past few days"

"I know, baby"

"Baby? We on pet name terms now?" Jack teased him "So I have to start calling you honey or something?"

"Sorry, it was stupid" Ianto blushed, looking away. Jack tipped his chin getting Ianto's attention back on him

"Hey, it wasn't stupid. I think it's nice, you care about me... it's you showing affection, something I like a lot" Jack told him

"Really?"

"You shouldn't question it. You know what I like"

"I-I do?" Ianto couldn't help but feel nervous, butterflies were swarming round his stomach

"Of course you do. If you need any help figuring it out, then you should borrow this" Jack handed him a black flat box with a little clasp "I'll see you on friday"

"Bye" Ianto murmured before tentatively reaching out to cup his boyfriend's cheek and kiss him. Once Jack was gone Ianto padded back to bed to get some more sleep and to open the little flat box he'd been given. He was so focused on it he didn't notice that his nephew was wide awake and heard the whole thing.

It was tricky to get the box open. Ianto was fully settled back in bed by the time he managed to work the clasp enough to pry it open, the box split into two revealling two mirrors. Jack likes mirrors, thought Ianto feeling confused and then it hit him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as a huge grin spread across his face. He flopped back in bed and pulled Jack's pillow into his arms.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**TeamBarrowman: **Here's the next update!

**Neenabluegirl: **Not really stuff focusing on Jack or Ianto but some sad stuff with friends/family history. **  
**

**XxTypoMasterxX: **Glad you liked it. Dunno how on earth (or why) that came to me, just thought it'd be good to put it in. **  
**

**DoctorWhoXTorchwood: **Thanks, I did have fun. I really enjoy going... David doesn't do anything in this chapter but he will in the next one and then Rhiannon goes all private eye.

**Pooky1234:** Hm, good... dunno where the idea came from! Just put it in there at the end for something sweet/cute

**katwinchester: **Rhiannon goes all private eye after she finds out. I'm going to bring in a little scene from that imaginary season of Torchwood that we all hallucinated. But that's next chapter. **  
**

**deemama66:** Jack'll get there eventually, they both will. Ianto got him off, how into Jack can he be? David will tell and Rhiannon will be okay with it. **  
**

**TracyLynn: **It'll weather, it'll be angst filled coz it's me, but they'll survive it. With thanks to leather and motorbike helmets! **  
**

**JessieBlackwood: **Dyslexia and ADHD run in my family and my cousin is Autistic, doesn't make them stupid and they certainly should not be classed as such. Jack's family is slowly getting back together so no he won't be jealous.**  
**

**Authors/Note: **A lot of stuff happens in this chapter that isn't really relevant to Jack and Ianto as a couple, it affects them separately. This will reveal a bit more of Ianto's history and I gotta warn you this is sad so have some hankies handy. There be character death here. As always read and review, thank you for all who lurked, reviewed and read! You guys are great! Thanks! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

David stood near his uncle as they got on the bus, it was busy so there were no seats. There were a few noisy lads towards the back of the bus who recognised Ianto and they started loudly congratulating him for winning the game against New Zealand. David couldn't help but grin with pride and awe, his uncle was so cool and he had the best job in the world! Ianto caught him looking and ruffled his hair

"Come on, this is our stop" he said as he put his arm around David's shoulder

"Do I really have to go home? Can't I stay with you for a while longer?" he asked quietly

"You've got school and what about your mam and Micah? Won't you miss them?" Ianto ushered him carefully past the people at the front

"Of course I would but he'll be there" scowled David moodily "I don't want to go home"

"He's not going to do anything, not to you or to your mam. If he does then you tell me and I'll make him leave"

"Promise?" David pleaded

"I promise" he nodded "But no going making things up just to get rid of him. He's your tad and he means well"

"Okay" he said finally. The bus stopped and they got off, Ianto put a comforting arm around his nephew's shoulder as they walked down the hill and around the corner to Rhiannon's house.

Micah was out playing on her scooter while Rhiannon sat on the doorsteps watching her, she was surrounded by a stack of coupons and envelopes. When she spotted David and Ianto she stood up quickly and rushed over

"Duw! You scared the hell out of me" she snapped as she pulled her son into her arms. There was a muffled sob and Micah came scooting over

"Uncle Ianto!" she dropped her scooter and jumped up at him. He picked her up into his arms greeting her warmly while mother and son where reunited

"Hey, there trouble... um, let's give your brother and mam some time. Have you got any new dolls?"

"Yeah! Mam got me a new Bratz! She said it was from you! Thank you, Uncle Ianto" she wrapped her little arms around his neck hugging him warmly

"Well then let's see it" he stated as he carried her towards the house carefully stepping over Rhiannon's coupons.

Micah pointed towards the living room and he steered to his left. The new doll was laying on the floor surrounded by accessories

"It's a really pretty doll. Mam said you gave her money, she bought me the doll and she got David a new game for the computer. She put the rest in the tin for when we go to college" her excitement made him smile, he couldn't help but reminisce. Ianto remembered his mam putting money in a tin so he and his sister could go to college... the smile fell; only he went to college. Rhiannon had gotten pregnant and decided that she couldn't have both, so she turned her life to her family.

"Are you going to go to college?" he asked her

"Mam told me that I have to" she replied, looking up from where she was playing with the doll

"You don't have to if you don't want to but it does give you more options. You meet so many new people and get to do something you really enjoy"

"Don't fill her head with that nonsense" snapped Johnny as he came into the room. He'd been upstairs and heard them talking so he came down. Ianto rose to his feet to be level with his brother in law; Micah went strangely quiet as she watched the two men facing off in hostile silence

"Johnny"

"Ianto" they nodded to each other before backing off. Johnny sat down onto the couch and grabbed the remote, Ianto watched him for a moment before clearing his throat

"So," he began still staring at his brother in law "Where's my baby" Johnny looked up at him and grinned. Johnny turned off the TV and Ianto held out his hand for Micah gesturing to come with them. Tightening her fingers around her new doll she let her uncle lift her up into his arms before they both followed Johnny.

Rhiannon and David were sitting on the step talking quietly when the small procession passed, she raised an eyebrow at the fact that Ianto hadn't killed Johnny for what she knew David had told him

"Where you off to?"

"The lock up" said Johnny. Rhiannon rolled her eyes, I should have known, she thought to herself. David glanced nervously at her before looking back at the procession moving further and further away. She couldn't help but sigh

"Go on then" she told him, he grinned and bounded after his tad and his uncle. So much for the family splitting fight! She would have gone with them but she had coupons to post, she returned to her work that Ianto and David had interrupted. She was just glad her son was back home safe!

*

Johnny unlocked the padlock, then lifted the door up. Ianto looked at his brother in law in surprise, he put his niece down and stepped forward into the lock up

"Why is she in here?" he asked as he crouched down running a hand over her body

"Had to move her, wasn't safe. Word was getting around that I had her and well... there were a few times people came looking to buy" explained Johnny, Ianto went pale

"She's not for sale! She's never for sale" he cried keeping his eyes on her "Did you miss me, baby? It's okay now, daddy's here"

"Uncle Ianto, it's just a bike" giggled Micah as she watched her uncle lovingly stroke the black frame with blue fire paintwork

"Micah, you don't understand! This isn't just a bike... this is a 1964 Harley Davidson, I rebuilt it with my own hands... with tad" he whispered the last two words. It was still hard talking about his father, now that he was gone.

"It's beautiful" agreed David

"She is that. Thanks for looking after her for me while I was away, I would have come sooner but, you know, I was busy with work"

"Of course I looked after her... she's the only thing of value round here..." Johnny trailed off. Ianto stood up and looked at his two young relatives

"David, could you take Micah back to the house. I need to talk to your tad" he explained. David did as he was told, took hold of his sister's hand and led the way home.

***

It had been hours since it happened. When it was all over he came home and climbed into bed... their bed... and just lay there. Owen couldn't help but relive the moment over and over again! His mind refusing to accept the fact that she was gone...

"_Katie?" whispered Owen, he'd just got home from popping to the office to pick up some files and found her lying on the kitchen floor. Instinct took over and he rushed across the room, sliding to his knees as he reached her "Katie?!" _

_She was still, unmoving, cold. He lifted her into his arms mumbling her name desperately like that could wake her. Help, he needed help! He carefully laid her down before jumping up to grab the phone. _

Owen closed his eyes against the memory, it was no use now. Thinking about how it'd happened would only bring more pain and Katie was gone. That was more than enough pain.

He blinked when he heard his bedroom door opening and saw the two figures he'd known for most of his life; they were here and he couldn't help but begin to break down. Gwen looked at Jack, her heart mirroring his broken expression; he nodded grimmly to her before the both of them moved in tandem.

Gwen came to lay down on Owen's right side while Jack moved to lay down behind him. They'd been a trio alone for so long, a group unto themselves, and then Owen met Katie and not long after that Rhys came into the picture. Even though they were starting families, it was still always the three of them.

"She's gone" Owen sobbed as he clung to his friends... no, his family. The pair tightened their grip on the man who was essentially their brother "She's _gone_"

"How?" whispered Gwen, tears were sparkling her eyes in the near darkness

"The baby... it wasn't a baby" he mumbled through his aching tears "She had a rare form of cancer and it spread, it spread everywhere until it reached her brain..." Owen stopped with a choke that morphed into an agonised scream. Not knowing what to do, Gwen and Jack just held him while he bore out his pain at loosing his wife.

*

Jack had been home for two hours when his phone rang, it was Owen who was shouting frantically down the phone. He tried to hear over the hysterics in his friend's voice but it wasn't good

"O-Owen... what? I can't hear you. Calm down, I can't understand what you're saying"

"Ka-Katie's dead" said Owen in a shuddering gasp and boy did Jack understand that!

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital but I'm going home... I need to call her parents and her sister and... Jack... what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!"

"Go home. I'll call Gwen and we'll help you" he told Owen unsure of how to answer his eldest friends' desperate questions. Jack hung up then dialled a number he knew off by heart "Gwen?"

"No, it's Rhys. What do you want Jack it's-"

"Katie's dead" Jack interrupted Rhys's sleepy tirade. The line went quiet for a moment, he could hear rustling in the background

"What happened?"

"She had cancer, she wasn't pregnant... it spread to her brain and Owen found her..."

"Christ. I'll tell Gwen" he mumbled

"I'll come pick her up and take her round to Owen's" Jack explained then hung up.

***

"I know I'm not around all the time but I do try and be there when Rhi and the kids need me. I love my sister and I love my niece and nephew and I don't want to see them hurt"

"You don't need to do the whole protective brother thing" scowled Johnny as he crossed his arms and made himself look taller

"David was upset and scared, I think that's more than enough. He's just a kid and I know what it's like to be scared of someone much bigger and stronger than you... I'm saying this as your brother in law because you're family. I don't want to have to say it as David's uncle"

"Take your bike and get out of here" he hissed "Just because you're a bigshot rugby player doesn't mean you can threaten me. They're my family and I can do what I like, get out of here before I knock your lights out"

Ianto opened the lock up door before climbing onto his bike and started it up. He scowled at Johnny before pulling out of the lockup and round the corner to where Rhiannon was sitting on the doorstep, the kids were playing together with their friends

"David! Micah!" he called them over and all the children who'd been playing came running over "If you need to call me or the police because something bad happens then do it, I'll always be there when you need me. I promise, tell your mam I love her and I'll see you next week"

"You're not staying for tea?" Micah asked, her eyes wide and sad. Ianto looked back over his shoulder to Johnny who was coming back from the lock up

"I can't. But I'll spend some time with you next week, I promise. I'll call your mam and see if I can pick you up from school one afternoon" he told them

"This is coz of him, isn't it?" sneered David moodily "I hate him"

"David..." Ianto sighed "Don't let him get to you. I'll see you next week"

He drove off before they could say anything else. Rhiannon got up in surprise that Ianto left, he normally stayed for the day when he came visiting on Sunday's.

"Where's he going?" she asked her children. Micah turned to cuddle against her mam while David just scowled and ran off with the rest of his friends "David!"

*

Ianto had missed riding his precious baby, his Maggie, he'd built it when his tad was still alive. They'd worked on it together for hours and hours, even Rhiannon had helped fix the seat into place and put money towards the body paint job. It was the last thing he'd even done with tad, mam had come back from Providence Park and put a stop to all things like that. Ianto had finished the bike in secret after tad passed away and they were left with her. His mam had gotten better since her stay in Providence Park but Rhiannon had always been the one she'd been close with, not him, and he was happy for it to be that way. But sometimes he wished that she was a more fixed role in his life; instead of standing in the background telling him how to live it.

"Shouldn't be thinking about my mam, now that I got you back should I, eh Maggie? How about we surprise Jack on Friday? That sound good?" he asked his bike as he obeyed the speed limit down the road. All he got back was the thrum thrum of the engine beneath him and he sighed "Fine. Alright! Fine!" he changed lanes and headed towards Tremorfa.

The impulse was surprising to say the least and he wasn't sure that this was a good idea but despite his reservations he let Maggie lead him. The small old house was exactly as he remembered it, the little garden was tended to obsessive tidiness, Ianto pulled into the empty driveway and turned off the engine just as the front door opened.

She was getting older, she seemed smaller since the last time he'd seen her and she had more than a handful of grey hairs.

"Ianto" she smiled warmly as she held her arms out for him. He allowed his mother to pull him into her arms before she pulled away and wandered into the house, he trailed after her, his boots tapping against the hardwood floor. Ianto briefly thought that he was forgetting something but she quickly reminded him as she turned round and pushed him back out of the house with a frantic "Out! Out! Out!"

The door slammed and he sighed; he'd left his boots on and tracked imaginary footprints of mud into the house. Ianto stood there waiting for twenty minutes while she scrubbed the floor and disinfected it. When his mam opened the door again he smiled at her "Ianto" she greeted him again, greeted him like this was the first time she'd seen him.

"Mam" he hugged her once more then took off his boots and handed them to her. She smiled as she carried them into the kitchen to sit them on neatly folded newspaper then she washed her hands twice.

"How come you're not over at Rhiannon's? You always try and spend Sundays with her"

"Johnny told me to leave. I didn't want to cause an argument so I left, thought it was probably best. I didn't really want to go home so I thought I'd come visit you"

"Aw, how sweet. But you know I don't like visitors, you should have called a week before you decided to come so I could tidy up and plan the meals" she explained. She turned the tap off and dried her hands before stepping three steps left to start her handwashing routine again. Ianto glanced around the cosy, spotlessly tidy, kitchen and sighed; she had been okay for the time she'd spent in Providence Park but as soon as tad had died then she just fell back into her old habits.

"Sorry, mam, it was spur of the moment. I just didn't feel like sitting in my apartment on my own" he explained. Ianto pulled out a chair from the table before he sat down

"So" his mam began once she completed her washing routine and sat down at the table with him "Tell me about your young lady friend. How come you're not spending the day with her?"

"Lady friend?" he mumbled "You mean Jack?"

"Yes, Rhiannon told me about her. Why couldn't you find a nice Welsh girl?"

"Mam... Jack is... I'm... h-she had to go home to get on with work" he couldn't help but sigh; he wanted to tell his mam and his sister that Jack wasn't Jacqueline, that he was in love with a man. Wait, whoa... shit! In love with a man?!

"When are we going to meet her?"

"Mam, Jack is... very nice person and I'm really beginning to like her, it shouldn't matter that she's American and not Welsh. I think I... no, I know that I like Americans now... I'm a... I'm..."

"You're what, dear?" she stared up at him a little too bright eyed and the words stuck in his throat. He couldn't help the tears that came unbidden, they suprirsed him as they poured down his face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hope that you like Jack when I bring him round so he can meet you and Rhiannon" he put his hand over hers, she yelped at the touch then got up to wash her hands. Watching her stand at the sink going through her three wash-soap-rinse routine Ianto couldn't help but cry.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**SpecialFaiths: **Yeah but they've got Jack

**LittleWing: **So would I but Ianto has Rhi to think of. Glad you liked it, don't have Dyslexia but ADHD so I know what it's like for people to be moody or sulky about things like that. I go to a group and some of them were a bit rude asking if I leaned one way or the other which annoyed me and really didn't help. Thought they would have been more understanding about it. Glad you gave it a chance! ^^**  
**

**hotflower901: **I know, sorry**  
**

**katwinchester: **There'll be more insight with Ianto's family and sorry it was so sad. I like the angst, I work well with it **  
**

**TeamBarrowman: **Ianto's not going to be **that **open and out about it and that's going to step on a few people's toes. **  
**

**proum: **Rhiannon? Is that who you meant? I kinda took from that imaginary season... CoE was it? She'll be supportive heheheh ^^**  
**

**Efern: **Ianto's mam has OCD and it's getting worse, she freaked because he touched her hand. Sorry that it wasn't clear... they touch upon it in this chapter when he's talking to Tosh. **  
**

**deemama66: **I have exciting plans for that hog. Ever since I saw that pic GDL on that motorbike... my happy fangirlism ran away with itself. **  
**

**Jessie Blackwood: **Thank you. I really liked reading your story Bomber Command as well, it was very moving at the end. It's one of my favourites ^^**  
**

**Amethystbutterflys: **It's here, sorry it took so long. Was reading stuff and writing stuff I shouldn't... really need to finish that fic about the shoes and posted it on here ;] **  
**

**Authors/Note: **Sorry, really, really sorry that this took so long. I promised that this would be out and since I normally put stuff out on a friday here it is... once I've posted this I'm going straight to finish off that B13 chapter and that shoes story that Amethystbutterflys inspired and I'll try and post them tonight... failing that I'll post them once they're complete which might not be tonight. Okay... on with this chapter! David tells his mam about Ianto and Jack, she googles and accepts ;] Tosh turns up wanting to talk to Ianto about her problems, Ianto sort of outs himself to here, Jack calls for help and Gwen verbally kicks butt. I wonder if what she says would win over any Gwen-bashers? As usual read and review! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

Rhiannon closed Micah's door then wandered down the hall to David's room, he was sitting upright in bed staring off into space

"David?" she called his name and he jumped, he hadn't even known she was there "Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"Okay" he nodded, she smiled relieved that her little boy was still her little boy and crossed the room to perch on the edge of the bed. David lay down, snuggling against the blankets she smoothed out

"I was worried when you ran off. You know that your tad wouldn't hurt us" she told him, that had probably been what he was thinking about when she stood in the doorway

"I know. Mam, when I went to Uncle Ianto's... Jack was there" he began nervously "I woke up early and saw them in bed together"

"You didn't see them doing stuff did you?" she asked; Rhiannon wasn't sure she wanted to have this conversation yet and she didn't like the idea of having to explain what her little brother got up to in bed

"No, no. They were asleep" he replied, then looked away sinking back into thought before turning back to his mother "You're not going to be angry with Uncle Ianto because Jack was there are you?"

"No, sweetheart, why would I be angry? Ianto told me about her, she sounds like a nice lady"

"What are you talking about?" David looked confused rather than angry

"Ianto's new girlfriend" stated Rhiannon, feeling a little confused herself

"Girlfriend? Mam, Jack's a man. Uncle Ianto was in bed with a man" he explained and her jaw dropped wide open

"But..." she shook her head and trailed off "No I'm not angry about that. Thank you for telling me, you better get some sleep now. You've got school in the morning"

"Okay but don't tell Uncle Ianto I told you, I don't want him to be angry at me. He doesn't know I know" she kissed his head then left the room turning out the light as she went.

Rhiannon went downstairs, moving without thought, Johnny was on the couch watching Eastenders. He was oblivious as she sat down next to him trying to wrap her head around what her son had just told her; was Ianto really gay? No, that couldn't be right, she told herself! She shook her head as she leaned back, Ianto had always been attracted to girls Mary in high school and then Lisa and Toshiko so why on earth was he in bed with a man? Why had he lied?

Sitting there Rhiannon thought back to when he told her about Jack and she gasped; she'd assumed that Jack was a girl and he'd went along with it. She could still see the surprise, shame and relief in his eyes... he'd been trying to tell her and she'd made it worse! Suddenly she jumped up as an idea came to her and she hurried over to the computer that was set up in the corner of the room and searched for Jack Harkness. It wasn't that hard to find him, he was actually quite famous and she was rather surprised she hadn't connected the dots on her own.

"Whose that then?" Johnny asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned around away from Jack's picture never noticing that her husband had been standing behind her

"Oh. I was just looking something up, he's a friend of Ianto's"

"Is he one of those movie stars? He looks it" he mumbled as he leaned closer to get a better look at Jack Harkness not realising that he was looking at his brother in law's boyfriend. Rhiannon closed the window and switched the computer off before coming to sit back down on the couch; no matter how she felt about it she knew that Ianto was happy and that wasn't something to be messed with.

***

Monday morning was quite interesting for Ianto Jones. He drove to the training grounds on his bike and felt so happy to be back on it! As soon as the lads from the team saw it they were ribbing him with good natured jealousy and tried to convince him to each let him have a turn

"No, sorry lads. No one rides Maggie but me" he told them as he loving patted the handle bar

"She's a real beaut!" Andy stated as he crouched down near the bike "How did you manage to afford her?"

"I didn't. My tad found her in a scrap yard not long after I turned seven, we rebuilt her ourselves" he answered, Andy whistled

"Now _that_ is impressive" the blonde welshman stood up and swung his sports bag up onto his shoulder "Come on, we better get inside before the coach gets prissy again. Is she gonna be alright out here?"

"Of course, it's a secured car park" nodded Ianto was he grabbed his backpack and fell into step with his best friend on the team "So how was your weekend?"

"Same ol', same ol'... out on the town with some of the boys. Seriously you should come sometime, the rest of us are starting to think that you don't like us!"

"Don't be daft, okay... on Saturday if you guys are out and about I'll come with. But I'm not really in the mood to chase tail; I'm happy with the one I've got"

"Oh yeah... your girlfriend" smirked Andy knowingly, Ianto paused looking a little surprised

"Yeah" Ianto mumbled

"It's okay. I'm happy for you" he tried to convey that he knew without actually using the words. Ianto nodded a smile spreading across his face

"Thanks, Andy"

Ianto trained and ran plays with the rest of the team until the coach called them in; he was exhausted, far sweatier than he liked and all he wanted to do was have a long shower before wandering around the shops. Ianto felt like spending some of his hard earned and unspent money on something nice for Jack.

He staggered into the large locker room showers and quickly ducked under a shower head, unbdden he thought about the last time he'd had a shower and it had been with Jack. That had been fun even though they'd been interrupted, we have to do that again Ianto thought as he washed his hair. What can I get Jack? I want to get something nice that he'd really like, he told himself as he scrubbed off the sweat, but I don't know what he likes. Well, thought Ianto, I have the whole afternoon to look!

It didn't take him that long to get dressed and he left the club with some of the boys from the team, they were laughing and wolf whistling and when Ianto stepped past them he saw what they were looking at. Toshiko was sat on his bike sidesaddle with her legs crossed, her skirt was pulled tight and high emphasising her long legs

"Is that your new missus?!" someone called, before another man commented "Way to go, Jones!

Ianto just rolled his eyes as he reached his ex girlfriend, she was smirking up at him loving the attention the rugby players were giving her

"Can you get off my bike. I just got her fixed" he ordered, he didn't want to sound angry but despite having a calm tone the words were aggressive and she hopped off with a scowl on her face

"I remember a time when you loved me sitting on the back" she commented as she hiked her skirt down

"Yeah. We're friends now, friends don't do things like that... I just don't feel that way about you anymore" he told her

"I've got the afternoon off. There's no lectures this afternoon and I'm all up to date with my work so I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch"

"How come you're asking me and not John?" he inquired as he attached his bag to the back of his bike

"He's working on updating the systems on some planes or fighters... I forget which one but he's doing that because in a few months they're going out there"

"Out there? Is he going as well?" Ianto asked her, they both knew what a sore subject it was

"I'll pay for lunch"

"Okay" he nodded, he held out his arm for her and they headed out of the club car park and down the road looking for somewhere nice to eat. They settled on a nice pub that wasn't too busy and found a table.

"How are you, Ianto?" Tosh asked not long after they'd sat down and ordered

"Me? I'm okay" he replied thinking about how up and down his weekend had been

"Just okay? You look a little lost" she commented reaching across the table to put her hand over his, to Ianto it felt weird the way she was touching him and he held himself tight from pulling his hand away. He didn't want to be afraid to touch and be touched; that was how things started with his mother

"It's mam, she's getting worse. I went to see her yesterday and she's back to how she was before she was in Providence"

"Oh, Ianto" she whispered softly, her hand tightening around his offering comfort

"I just... I don't know what to do... I can see her getting worse and I'm... I feel so guilty because all I can think about is what if it's happening to me?"

"You should talk with your sister and maybe your mam needs help? No one would blame you if you got her help from a specialist"

"Specialist? I don't think there's a specialist for OCD craziness" he shook his head and sighed "Enough of my weekend, you wanted to talk"

"John's conscripted" announced Toshiko

"Shit. Tosh, I'm sorry"

"Thanks. I don't know what to do about it... I don't want him to go but if I told him I don't think he'd like that and would probably dump me" Ianto couldn't help feel a spike of anger welling up inside him. Toshiko had dumped him without a second thought as soon as she'd found someone better and now that there was a possibility of it happening to her she wanted all the support and sympathy available!

"When's he going?"

"In a few months time" she replied "He's on leave at the moment but he's still going through training and helping out with the systems and intelligence"

"I think you should tell him that you don't like that he's going to leave but don't tell him that he shouldn't go. Just tell him and enjoy the time you have, no one knows when it's going to end"

"You're right" she nodded "You're so right! You never know when your time is up... like that poor friend of Gwen's that passed away"

"F-Friend?" Ianto stammered as his heart fell into his suddenly lead lined stomach "Who?"

"Katie Harper, she passed away yesterday" Tosh told him, Ianto felt such relief that it wasn't Jack and such sadness that Owen had left his wife

"Katie" he whispered, he didn't really know her all that well but she was nice and Owen loved her; that much was clear to anyone who knew him. Owen was cold, indifferent and cruel on his own but as soon as Katie was in the room he shone like a different person, he was the moon to Katie's shining brightness

"Did you know her?" Toshiko asked as she ordered another coffee

"She was Owen's wife"

"Whose Owen?" Ianto pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contact list until he found his boyfriend's number

"A friend of Jack's"

"Gay Jack?" she asked and Ianto scowled, just because he was gay didn't mean he had to be solely defined by it

"Jack, hey it's me. I just heard... how is he?" he asked once Jack answered the phone

"Pretty broken up. Gwen and me came over as soon as we heard but Gwen had to go home to feed Gethin"

"Do you need anything? I could pick stuff up and bring it round?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay with Owen for a few days. Could you stop by my place and pick up some clothes for me?"

"I can't break in like Owen can" he commented with a small smile

"I know. The key is under the garden ornament in my front garden"

"Right, I'll pack a bag for you and bring it round"

"Thank you. I'm sorry if this is interrupting your training"

"No it's not, not at all. I'm done for the day and don't worry about it, I just want to help. I can only imagine what Owen must be going through"

"Me too baby, but I'm going to look after him... Gwen will as well, he's our brother"

"I'll see you in a bit"

"Bye" Jack rung off and Ianto put his phone back into his pocket. Toshiko had been listening to Ianto's side of the conversation

"I didn't know you were so friendly with him? If he's trusting you to go into his house on your own"

"It's not like I haven't before" he commented as he stood up putting his jacket on "Why? Why are you being so sulky about Jack?"

"Because he likes you in a completely different way than you like him. It was clear to me when he first met you that he was looking at you without any interest of keeping it platonic"

"And that bothers you?!" he snapped gruffly as he pulled out his wallet to pay for his meal and drink "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want it to be platonic? That I want what he wants?"

Toshiko's jaw dropped open in shock as he walked out of the little pub. Ianto stomped back up the street to get on his bike, he pulled his helmet on and headed to Jack's house. Back in the pub Tosh pulled out her phone and called Gwen

"Hey, Tosh. I'm kinda busy at the moment, I was just about to head over to Owen's"

"T-That Jack friend of yours has been putting daft thoughts in Ianto's head!" she snapped rather loud and indignantly

"What are you talking about?"

"I just had lunch with Ianto and he came out with the mad notion that he and Jack aren't platonic!"

"Yeah and?"

"Wait, you knew about this?" Tosh shrieked

"Of course I did. Jack's my best friend, of course he told me when him and Ianto started dating"

"Dating?! They're dating?!"

"Tosh, look what's your problem? I thought you were friends with Ianto now"

"Yeah but I'm still his ex, this is my fault! I've driven him to an extreme... he wouldn't have done this if it hadn't been for me"

"Toshiko, honey, I love you. You're a wonderful friend but you need to stop being so homophobic. Ianto's a grown boy and he was into Jack way before you dumped him for Cheekbones and now I really have to go. A friend of mine with real problems needs me, y'know, my friend who just lost his wife? I'll talk to you later" Gwen hung up leaving Toshiko to stare at her phone

"Cheekbones?!" she repeated in disbelief

***

He'd never been here by himself before, he'd been here without Jack but Owen had been there at that time so it didn't really count. Ianto found the key where Jack said it would be and let himself into the house. Jack's house.

Ianto mentally made a list of the possible things that Jack would need while he stayed at Owen's, he'd need his toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel, some trousers, a couple of shirts and... underwear. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his face; there wasn't really anything sexual about boxer shorts... at least there never had been before but now all he could think about was Jack wearing them. Underwear was such a personal thing and Jack had pretty much given him permission to wander through them! Well, not wander through them, Ianto was sure that Jack didn't want him doing anything silly with his underwear like sniff them or put them on his head or anything. But still that level of trust astounded Ianto.

He quickly headed upstairs to Jack's room, memories of the time he'd almost given up his virginity to Jack flashed through his mind as he stood in the doorway of his boyfriend's bedroom. Treading softly over to the nicely made bed he came to a decision; when the time came when he was ready to give it up to Jack he wanted it to happen here, in this bed. Ianto sat down running his fingertips over the comforter before turning back to his mental list and started gathering up the things Jack would need.

Ianto tried his best not to think about how similar this was when he was getting the things together for when his mam's stay in Providence Park or the time he helped his tad pack when he was going into hospital. Poor Owen, he thought as he put some towels in the small case he'd found under the bed, it hurt to loose people and when it was sudden it hurt all the more. Owen lost his wife, he thought as he neatly folded the clothes then it hit him that Katie had been pregnant as well. Ianto stopped what he was doing, holding a half folded cashmere jumper to his chest as tears prickled his eyes. Not only has he lost his wife but he's lost his child as well!

"God" Ianto gasped as he sank down onto the bed tightening his arms around the jumper; how people suffered. Sitting there he was overwhelmed with guilt; what if it had been Jack? What if he'd been married to Jack and it had been their child as well that had died? How could he live? Why would he even _want_ to? Is that what Owen felt? Would Jack be able to help his friend his back from that, wondered Ianto?

The little suitcase was packed and he was ready to head over to Owen's but it occurred to him that he didn't know where Owen lived. Ianto pulled out his phone and called Jack

"Hey, I've got your stuff. Would you be able to send me his address so I can bring it round?"

"Yeah, thanks for this baby, I would have done all this myself but I don't want to leave him on his own" explained Jack

"Don't worry about it. Anything I can do to help" he replied then hung up. Ianto carried the suitcase out to his bike then remembered that his bag was taking up the space on the back, thinking quickly he left his bag in Jack's hallway and fastened the suitcase to his bike. He put the key back under the ornament before he climbed onto his bike and waited for the text off Jack. The phone buzzed a few minutes later with the address, Ianto pulled his helmet off and headed to Owen's.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**Nia Jones: **Hello new reader! Glad you like it! Here's the next update and there's 13 **and **14**  
**

**XxTypoMasterxX: **Well they've known him a very, very long time. Owen was there for Jack when his family kicked him out; Jack and Owen have known each other since they were kids. Gwen joined their little group when they were in University. **  
**

**Cherry-Anne Sponge: **Yes, yes she is! Rhiannon is very sneaky heeeheeheee! **  
**

**deemama66: **Jack gives it up for Ianto and don't worry there will be good use of the Harley... in several creative ways ;]**  
**

**hotflower901: **That's a shame because I think Gwen is a bit more reasonable in this. To each's own and all that! **  
**

**Jessie Blackwood: **Glad you like it, not really a tangled web, just slightly twisted. I'm laying things down for future events... I'll be making good use out of leather and Ianto's bike! **  
**

**DANFLAN: **That's kinda wishful thinking. I'm mean like that and it all comes apart on 'date night' :/**  
**

**jantochryed: **Glad it made you happy! Hope you like these new parts! **  
**

**katwinchester: **Yeah, Rhiannon's gonna be cool and not an airhead in this. Tosh will come around eventually, she's a bit sulky with Ianto at the moment. **  
**

**TeamBarrowman: **He's not gonna hook up with Tosh. You're right, wouldn't be good for anyone! **  
**

**Authors/Note:** Hello all! I suppose that should be evening! I've been writing like mad... got a bit of a block for Earthboys but have sped through this! There are going to be two chapters, this one and chapter 14. Originally it was one big long chapter but I cut it in half and because I spent a long time writing their 'first time' I decided to post that as well once that was sectioned off in a chapter of it's own. There's nothing naughty in this chapter; thirteen covers the date which reminds me. I can't speak Italian... this was put through language translator so I apologise if I've gotten it wrong! Also I know very little about Italian food and the best wines that go with them, I googled recipes. Chapter fourteen is for ADULTS only. It contains scenes of a sexually explicit nature and isn't suitable for minors. There be SLASH/YAOI/MALE ON MALE ahead. As always read and review and I hope you enjoy two chapters for the price of one! :]

Jack orders this: . with polenta and merlot.

Ianto orders this: . and . with Chianti

And this is what Jack says in Italian: _I would like the Cassoeula D'Anatra with Merlot and my boyfriend will have the Lombo di Maiale Ripieno with Chianti. We haven't decided on desert yet._

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jack was waiting for him when he got there, just standing on the top step like some old fashioned housewife. He was rather surprised to see Ianto pulling up on a motorbike; he didn't even know the Welshman owned one.

Ianto cut the engine the climbed up the steps unfastening his leather jacket and tugging off his helmet with his spare hand, he handed Jack the small suitcase he'd found under the bed and pulled him close hugging him tightly

"How is he?"

"I've had to hide all the cutlery, he tried to hurt himself with a bread knife" Jack explained before nodding at the bike "When did you get the hog?"

"Years ago, put it back together with my tad when I was a kid" he explained with a grin as he followed Jack into the house.

"Hm" grunted Jack "It's nice, just don't think you're getting me on the back of it"

"I'd rather get you in bed first, but now that you've said that I'll consider it a challenge" Ianto replied cheekily. Jack was grateful for the playful reprieve, it had been tough taking care of Owen while Gwen was rushing home to change and feed Gethin. There had been a few times he'd caught the Londoner doing something stupid; he'd had to clean out the medicine cabinet and lock away anything sharp or could be used to harm.

"I'm glad you're here, Ianto, it's been hard seeing him like this"

"Hm, I know what that's like. You haven't left any shoelaces or anything that could be used as a noose with him have you?" Ianto asked knowing from personal experience how easy it could be for someone to kill themsleves. Jack glanced upwards before dropping his small suitcase and racing to the stairs with Ianto hot on his heels.

Owen wasn't on the bed anymore, he was sitting with his back to them looking through a photo album smiling to himself despite tears running down his face.

"Owen?" whispered Jack slowly walking towards his oldest friend

"We were gonna adopt or foster. Katie was trying IVF... that's why I was working so hard. We only get one shot on the NHS so after that didn't work we went private. She said she'd try three times and after that we'd look into adopting... then she did. It was like a miracle... I took so many pictures of her as her bump grew. We were gonna have a family! But... it wasn't a baby, it was her body poisoning her. Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"I still want to adopt. I don't want to be alone"

"You can't replace Katie" whispered Jack carefully. Ianto wasn't sure if he should be hearing this conversation or quietly leave his boyfriend and friend to it

"No, that's not it. I could never replace Katie like that, no one would be able to fill the hole she left... I want to adopt or foster because it's what she wanted. She wanted a daughter and I-I don't want to be alone Jack"

"Then we'll sort it. We'll help you do whatever you need to, so you can fulfil what Katie wanted... I know she wouldn't have wanted you to be alone"

"Thank you" he smiled then turned back to the photo album. Jack decided that Owen was okay enough to be left alone and he ushered Ianto from the room and down the hall towards a guest bedroom.

Jack put his suitcase underneath the window then sat down on the bed, spreading his palms out on the black and white quilt before patting the space next to him

"So, you have a Harley?" smirked Jack, rhetorically starting the conversation with his boyfriend

"Yeah" nodded Ianto as he sat down next to Jack

"I'm sorry I dragged you away from work or training... I don't even know what you were doing! Anyway I'm sorry, I should have asked Gwen or-or Rhys! I just didn't really think, you were the first person who came to mind"

Ianto turned sweeping Jack into his arms to brush their mouths together softly, he'd internally been chuckling at Jack rambling off on a tangent

"I was having lunch with Toshiko, you didn't interrupt anything important. I'd finished for the day when you called and I don't mind. I like it that I was the first person you thought of"

"Thank you, Ianto. You don't know how much this means, Owen is the closest thing I have to a... no, that's not right... Owen is a brother to me. I know this is a bad thing to say but he means more to me than Gray does. I love Gray, he's blood and that's expected but Owen's family. Always has been and Katie is... was the perfect sister in law. No one made him happier than her and I loved her for it. God I can't believe she's gone!"

"How did you meet? You already knew Owen but how did you meet her?" Ianto asked. Jack flopped back on the bed, resting his hands on his stomach

"It was half way through our final year at Uni, we were both drunk as hell and we were trying to play pool. Owen potted the white ball off the table and it rolled under her table" explained Jack before he laughing remembering it clearly as if it had been yesterday "She slapped him so hard because she thought he was trying to look up her skirt! She yelled what did he think he was doing and he told her he was trying to grab his ball. She slapped him again for that until he held up the white ball. I remember watching them both and laughing my ass off, as soon as she realised what was going on she looked over him properly and, heh, it was one of those moments you have in life. I just knew it when she saw him for the first time. It was mutual and I knew that my best friend was gonna marry her"

Ianto looked down at Jack for a moment before laying down next to him, staring up at the ceiling with wonder. He'd never had that when he was Uni, yeah he'd made friends but they were just acquaintences not at all like the deep bonds Jack had forged.

All the people he'd known in high school, all the people he'd been friends with never kept in touch with him... hell, he'd never been close with any of them. For most of his teenage years he was bullied because of his little height, it was only when he was seventeen did he shoot up with a growth spurt. I wish I had the kind of friendships Jack did, thought Ianto as he lay there "What are you thinking about?"

"My friends" Ianto replied "I don't have friends like you do. I wouldn't trust any of the people I call my friends like you do with Owen and Gwen"

"Ianto?" murmured Jack in surprise, he didn't realise that Ianto was so lonely "What about the people on the team? Aren't you friends with them?"

"I see them from time to time. Andy's probably my best friend but I hardly spend any time with him..."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I get so uncomfortable around people..." he trailed off as his mother's OCD appeared in his mind once more. He was terrified that he was going down the same way; how long would it be before he started refusing to leave his house, before he started shying away from people touching him, before he lost it completely? Ianto sat up quickly rubbing his hands over his face "I can't. I can't do this! It's too much! Too fucking much"

"Ianto" Jack began, he couldn't help but sound fearful of what Ianto was telling him. He sat up, tentatively putting his hand on Ianto's shoulder "Please don't leave me"

"Leave you? What? Jack, no! I would never" Ianto turned quickly cupping Jack's face in his shaking hands "I'm scared that I'm loosing it. My mam isn't well and I'm scared that I'm going the same way. I hardly have any friends and... and..."

"Hey, shush!" Jack pulled Ianto into his arms "It's okay"

"I'm sorry" apologised Ianto between sobs "This is probably the last thing you need right now"

"Not true. Not true at all Ianto Jones, I'm here for you regardless"

"But you have bigger things to worry about... Owen..."

"Owen doesn't need me right this minute, you do. That's something I learned about having friends so close. I know when they need me and when they don't... we're close but they have their lives and problems that I don't know about. I don't know everything about Gwen or Owen, no one could! I think you should spend more time with Andy. You're not loosing it Ianto, there's so many things that make you different from your mam"

"Like what?" he whispered

"M-Me" stated Jack which made the Welshman smile. Ianto sighed before lifting himself up off the bed, glancing at his watch

"You're such a hopeless romantic"

"At least I'm not a hopeless romantic. You have to go don't you?"

"Yeah. I need to call my sister and my mam, see how they are and I think I should call Tosh"

"Your ex? Why?" Jack felt a swell of jealousy course through him at the mention of his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend

"Well I was at lunch with her when you called and when I said it was you on the phone she got all weird and I... well... I shouted at her because she was being homophobic about you"

"Defending my honour?" asked Jack as he rose to his feet, pulling Ianto closer by his hips

"Something like that, baby" Ianto smiled before he kissed Jack once, twice before deepening it passionately. A few minutes later he broke for air, sighing once more "I really should get going. Are you and Owen going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine. I need to see where Gwen's gotten to and we're still on for Friday right? Our date?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it" nodded Ianto then Jack led him downstairs to the front door. Ianto grabbed his leather jacket, pulling it on before he picked up his helmet

"I'll see you friday, baby, and you be careful on that bike"

"Jack, I've been riding since I was a teenager. I'm always careful with it, you don't have to worry about me or Maggie?"

"Maggie?"

"Oh, um, that's what my tad named her. I just fell into the habit of referring to my bike as Maggie..." he trailed off

"You miss your tad, don't you? Will you tell me about him one day" Jack asked feeling sorry that Ianto was still upset about loosing his father.

"Yeah, I will. Maybe I could stay over at yours on friday?" Ianto inquired trying to sound innocent like what he was suggesting wasn't all that big.

"Maybe, yeah" nodded Jack "I'll see you friday"

Ianto kissed Jack goodbye before pulling his helmet on, popping his visor down against the unusually sunny weather and climbed on Maggie. He waved before revving the engine and took off down the street heading home.

Friday had been long awaited, it had been a long and strange week for Ianto Jones. He'd tried calling Toshiko throughout the week but she was avoiding him. He'd heard from Jack that she'd phoned Gwen so she wasn't that upset, Ianto decided to just give her time to sort herself out.

He almost wished that his sister was doing the same thing that Toshiko was doing, Rhiannon had wrung every night wanting to talk. She'd talk about the most inane things like the weather, where he was going to go on holiday... almost as if she just wanted to hear his voice. Several times during her unsual calling he could have sworn she was near to tears; it all got a bit too much when she asked if he was happy. Ianto told her that he was happy and he hoped she was happy too... he'd let slip that he and his 'girlfriend' were going on a date on Friday and again it sounded like she was almost crying. It never occurred to him that she might know that he was lying about his girlfriend being a girl.

Yes, it had been strange but Friday had finally come for Ianto Jones and he couldn't wait to meet up with Jack! Jack was already seated and waiting for him when he arrived at the restaurant, Ianto watched him looking over the menu and couldn't help but become aroused at the older man's confidence.

"Hey" he greeted him, Jack looked up startled for a moment before his eyes brightened and his mouth split into such a warm, happy grin

"Hello" smiled Jack, he stood up for a moment then sat down when Ianto did "Sorry I was earlier... had to get out of the house. Owen was going a bit mad with this fostering thing... he's been focused on it ever since the funeral"

"It's alright, does he understand why I couldn't make it?" Ianto wanted to reach out to put his hand over Jack's but they were in public, albeit a secluded booth near the back, but public nonetheless so he didn't

"Yeah. Would have liked you there, it was rather stressful" Jack stated, not caring about public opinion and promptly slid his hand across the table to intertwine their fingers together. Ianto couldn't help but look around nervously

"I'm sorry" he apologised once more before changing the subject "So, what are you going to order?"

"I think I'll have the Cassoeula D'Anatra with polenta and a glass of Merlot" Jack said after letting his eyes roam the menu. Again, Ianto couldn't help but watch his boyfriend impressed with his language skills; then he remembered Jack's profession. Jack was a fully fledged linguist so Italian would be no problem for him "What about you?"

"Huh?" mumbled Ianto, being brought out of his reverie of Jack encouraging him in Italian to take him now on the table.

"Oh, um Lombo di Maiale Ripieno with Chianti" Ianto replied; blushing slightly as he stuttered over the words, he cursed himself for not knowing how to pronounce them properly. Ianto looked up when he heard Jack laughing softly and his face got even hotter

"You're so cute" Jack closed his menu before he let his hand reach across the table once more to grasp Ianto's "I should teach you Italian. I'd love to hear those Welsh vowels articulating that beautiful language"

Ianto was about to blurt out some witty reply but the waiter appearing stopped him, he let his jaw close with a snap then he turned to order but Jack beat him to it "Yes, gradirei il Cassoeula D' Anatra con il Merlot ed il mio ragazzo avrà il Lombo di Maiale Ripieno con Chianti. Noi haven' t decisiva sul deserto ancora" the waiter wrote it down before he nodded and left them alone. Ianto licked his lips hungrily; he'd always had a thing for language, he'd got Tosh to talk dirty in Japanese when they were together but nothing could have prepared him for Jack speaking Italian. Jack seemed slightly surprised by Ianto's staring "What? Oh, should have I not ordered for you?"

"That was so hot" Ianto growled out between clenched teeth

"You think? Should I start talking to you like that from now on?" he asked cheekily, Ianto fiercely shook his head "No? Why not?"

"Because I'd never be able to stand up again" Ianto stated quietly under his breathe. Jack couldn't help but roar with laughter, once he calmed down he had to apologise to the other patrons in the quiet restaurant.

"Okay, okay! I'll go easier on you. No speaking Italian unless we're in the bedroom and I can do something about it" said Jack reaching a compromise "You do the same to me when you speak Welsh, y'know"

"I do?"

"Yeah" Jack nodded, giving Ianto some semblance of power over their language skills. Ianto was a native speaker of the language while all the languages Jack had learned weren't his first; he suddenly realised that Ianto had an up on him on that level. Their meals arrived and they both dug in, turning to small talk and saving the flirting for later.

Neither of them realised that they were being watched by a woman sat at a table across the room, she had a phone pressed to her ear

"What are they doing?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone

"Their food just arrived, they're eating but they were flirting and holding hands" she answered speaking clearly to her friend on the other end. When she'd been approached she'd been unsure about spying on Ianto Jones but she couldn't turn her nose up at a paid meal in a posh Italian restaurant

"Really? How does Ianto look?" the woman on the other end sounded almost worried that it would be bad

"He... he looks happy. Can't really remember him ever being that happy" she told the woman "There'll be no women getting their feet around that table, that's for sure"

"Thanks, Susan. You'll call me if anything goes wrong"

"I will, promise" said Susan finally before hanging up. Susan stared at the couple for a moment before going back to her meal, checking on them every so often. So, Ianto Jones had found his soulmate? Shame it was a man, thought Susan thinking back to when she was younger and the crush she'd had on him.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dinner was a success, they were both full and sated with what they'd ordered and agreed on ordering desert to take back to Jack's. Ianto carried the box with the tiramisu and held Jack's hand with the other. They walked hand in hand towards Jack's car that was parked round the corner

"You don't mind coming back to mine?"

"Not at all. It's what I want... will Owen be okay with you being at home" inquired Ianto, he'd grown to like hearing Jack telling him about the Londoner and hoped that some day they would be close friends

"Gwen and Rhys are staying over this weekend, Owen wanted to get in some practice looking after Gethin" explained Jack as they drove home. The past few weeks with Ianto had been the best few weeks of his life and he was more than tempted to ask if his Welsh boyfriend would make love to him.

Jack unlocked the door, flicking the hall light on as he went. Ianto brushed past him toeing off his shoes near the door before he padded into the dark kitchen to put the desert in the fridge; he was hungry but it wasn't for coffee flavoured sweetness. Shutting the fridge door he felt Jack's big strong arms wrapping around his chest

"Jack" Ianto couldn't help but whisper his lover's name

"Do you know what I want, Ianto?" Jack replied talking quietly as his cheek brushed against the outer shell of Ianto's ear

"W-What" gasped the rugby player

"I want you to take me to bed, I want you to make love to me" Ianto's eyes fluttered shut, Jack's voice was doing wicked things to his body and he couldn't help but respond. Ianto turned in Jack's arms their eyes meeting "I want you Ianto. I _need_ you" there was so much desperation in his lover's voice

"Yeah" nodded Ianto as he fingered the buttons of Jack's shirt. Shirt undone Jack held out his hand for Ianto then lead him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom.

Jack turned on the lights before turning them down low, Ianto was loosing his nerve in the low light but as soon as the American pressed close the shirt falling from his shoulders he knew that he wanted to make love to Jack. Nothing else mattered. The first kiss was slow and sweet, so chaste it was hardly a kiss at all. The second kiss deepened until they were both breathless

"Can I undress you?" Jack whispered his fingers inching, hovering close to the buttons of Ianto's dark purple shirt

"You don't have to ask" said Ianto as he brought Jack's hands to his buttons while he made short work of his trousers. He couldn't help but press a kiss to Jack's bent head, mouth pressing against the older man's hair "How did you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Jack looked up nervously, he hoped he hadn't done soemthing wrong

"I feel so strange" he replied, his hands dancing over Jack's waistband. The planes of his lover's stomach quivered as he ran his hands over them "I want you Jack. You make me want you"

Tonight was big, so much was hanging in the balance. A first was to be had and this was different for the both of them.

"It's okay, you can have me" Jack told him as they moved to the bed. Socks and shoes were toed off, unfastened trousers pooled on the floor before Jack climbed on moving back pushing the quilt out of the way. Ianto climbed on next to him and cupped his hip before he faltered

"I... w-what do I do... I..." he knew what men did together but knowing and doing were two different things.

"Shh, it's okay. You need to prepare me, baby... it's been a while since I bottomed" he explained, Ianto's eyes went wide

"And... I... how..." stammered Ianto feeling his face flame red, he turned away ashamed at his embarrassment. Jack pressed something into his hand before tipping his chin so their eyes met

"You'll need to use this, on your fingers and then touch me here" he stated as he moved Ianto's hand down between his legs

"God!" gasped Ianto almost desperately as his finger felt Jack's entrance. Ianto's hands shook as he squeezed the lubricant over his fingers; he was terrified but he'd never been so turned on in his entire life. Every time with Jack was different but it was so God damn important to him, he could feel himself falling; every time he looked at Jack he could feel it. Ianto could feel himself falling and it felt like the easiest thing in the world.

Slicked up, Ianto brought his fingers back down to where Jack wanted them. The first slipped in easily into Jack's tight heat making the American whimper and toss his head back "G-Good?"

"Yeah" grunted Jack bordering on desperate "More"

It seemed mad to think that he'd get more of his fingers in there let alone his cock but he wasn't going to deny Jack anything, not with this. Astounded, Ianto began thrusting two fingers in and out of Jack watching the play of emotions and hunger over his lover's face

"So beautiful" murmured Ianto looking him over from head to foot. Jack's erection was heavy against his hip and a fine sheen of sweat was breaking out across the planes of his stomach, still fingering Ianto leaned down and licked a path from Jack's belly button up to his sternum. Ianto twisted his wrist hoping to get deeper when he nudged a small bump inside Jack

"Ahhh" groaned Jack arching up, nearly dislodging Ianto from the bed. Ianto stopped moving pressed in tight afraid he'd hurt Jack

"What? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" shouted Jack grabbing his arm "Don't you fucking stop! So good! Keep doing that"

"This, here?" he asked brushing his fingers over the bump. Jack arched once more mewling loudly as he nodded wildly

"Yes there!" Jack yelled making Ianto chuckle loudly relieved that he'd done something right. He continued teasing Jack with his fingers until Jack grabbed his arm once more "Spread your fingers, like this" Jack demonstrated and Ianto apprehensively copied him. Ianto hadn't thought once about his own erection until he felt Jack palming it; he'd snagged the lube and was rubbing it over Ianto's cock.

"Jack" moaned Ianto, his hips snapping forward against the American's palm

"I'm ready Ianto, I want to feel you"

"C-condoms?" he mumbled, feeling stupid and inexperienced for only thinking of them now. Jack pulled a little foil packet from his bedside cabinet and handed it to Ianto. He ripped it open and sheathed his erection in the rubber, Jack happily assisting in stroking it on then dribbled more lubricant over "You keep doing that and it'll be all over"

"Then we'll do it in different positions. I want this to last, I want tonight to last" announced Jack before he rolled over as he tugged one of his many pillows under his hips "It'll be easier this way, first. Go slow"

"Slow is the only way I can go tonight, I don't want to hurt you" Ianto replied as he moved behind him kneeling between Jack's spread thighs. It wasn't difficult to get past that ring of muscle but Ianto could feel the resistance as he pressed inside and he could feel the heat, it felt so much hotter than it had on his fingers.

Ianto kept pressing forward, listening to every sigh, gasp and whimper that fell from Jack's mouth, until his hips were flushing against Jack's skin. He'd bottomed out completely and it briefly occurred to him that he hadn't thought about crossing a line with this; Ianto hadn't had his usual homophobic fears about doing this. He'd wanted to do it and being afraid hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Ianto, Ianto, oh Ianto" moaned Jack keening desperately, Ianto looked down to see Jack's shivering back and tanned hands twirling tightly against the sheets "Move, please God... fuck me"

He pulled out ever so slowly, doing his best to fight against his shaking body. Why have I never done this before, thought Ianto as he braced his hands on Jack's hips angling him so when he pushed back in he hit Jack's prostrate.

"You feel so good, Jack" he was moving now, Ianto was setting a rhythm and Jack was riding back against him meeting him thrust for thrust

"This feels good" Jack agreed as he moved up onto his hands for leverage. Ianto grasped his shoulder pulling him up so they were back to chest "Ahh, big... slow... easy, easy! Yes! There! Like this" moving had thrown off their rhythm but it didn't take them long to find it again. Jack was sitting fully in Ianto's lap riding his erection with a slack jawed euphoric expresson

"I love fucking you" whispered Ianto tightening his fingers over Jack's hips hard enough to leave bruises. He nibbled the outer shell of Jack's ear before dipping down to mouth across that strong jaw "Can't believe I waited so long"

"We're doing this again!" breathed Jack, before he slowed "Have to move round or I'm gonna come"

"Where do you want me to fuck you now?" inquired Ianto as Jack pulled off and flopped down on the bed to catch his breathe

"Downstairs" grinned Jack before he struggled to his feet. He leaned close to Ianto, who was still kneeling on the bed "Want you to fuck me on the couch"

"Why the couch?" Ianto asked, brushing some of the sweat off his body as he followed Jack back downstairs "Is this some kinky fetish?"

"No" Jack answered pressing Ianto against the living room door "Whenever I'm in a boring meeting with the publishers and they're sitting on that couch I want to know that I've been fucked there by the man I love"

"Y-you love me?"

"I guess I do. Never felt like this before and if this isn't love I don't think I could handle the real thing if it happened" he explained. Ianto swallowed hard, Jack could see even in the dark that Ianto's eyes darkened until the pupils were almost blown

"Sit on the couch and spread your legs" Ianto ordered him. Jack nodded then did as he was told, he sat down and spread his legs falling quiet to wait for more orders.

Ianto grabbed Jack's spread legs and turned him so one ankle rested on the back of the couch, he pressed those tanned thighs back before sliding home again "Might need another condom soon"

"I left them upstairs" Jack answered mentally cursing himself then he remembered he had some in one of his coats "Stop, I'll be right back" Jack rolled off and ran from the room only to appear a few seconds later with a box of three. Jack climbed back onto the couch resuming his position while Ianto changed condoms and slowly slid back inside Jack

"Fuck, you're so tight Jack. I love fucking you" Jack wrapped his left thigh around Ianto's hip pulling him closer. Ianto fell down onto all fours over his lover and the moment got slow and intense "Love..." Ianto stroked Jack's cheek before leaning down to kiss him. They kissed until they run out of breathe, mouths tangling echoing their emotions.

Ianto breaks for air then remembers he's still deep inside his lover, with a slow sweet smile spreading across his face he leaned back wrapping his fingers around Jack's shin for leverage and started thrusting again.

"Ianto" rasped Jack, his voice thick and gutteral. Jack tipped his head back, his eyes rolling wildly before they land on the window and the half open blinds and he thinks briefly thank god they didn't put the lights on or the neighbours would see. Another thrust and he's not even thinking about having neighbours! As he lay there he was pleased at Ianto being such a quick study, you'd never think it was his first time with a man!

"Jack, can't hold on... I'm gonna come" Ianto bowed his head, sweat was dripping off him and his breathing was coming in heavy gasps

"M-Me too" Jack cried before he came hard, against his stomach, Ianto had forgot to touch his cock during their lovemaking. That lack of stimulation had made his orgasm even better.

Their lovemaking lasted all night; once they recovered from their fun on the couch they moved through Jack's house doing it on a chair in the kitchen, Ianto went down on Jack on the stairs before they finally made it back to Jack's bed. Ianto glanced at the clock and saw it was three seventeen in the morning telling him they'd been at it for nearly five and a half hours. Both of them fell down onto the bed curling up, cuddling close under the thick quilt

"That was brilliant" Ianto told him quietly from the spot on Jack's shoulder. Jack grunted sleepily in reply before rolling over pulling Ianto closer

"Tell me more about you, Ianto, I want to know everything" he mumbled, Jack ducked his nose under Ianto's chin mouthing the skin he found there softly

"Like what?"

"Tell me about your father, would he have liked me?" Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, his slender fingers pulled the blanket tight around them to keep in the warmth

"He would have thought you were a very smart, funny and caring guy who's loyal to his friends and family but as my boyfriend he would have hated you"

"I didn't realise it was that hard with them. Are all your family like that?" Jack asked, Ianto scoffed

"It's only mam and Rhiannon left now; yeah there's a handful of cousins but they all live too far away"

"Oh" Jack said then he smiled "At least your family know about us. How did they take it when you told them?"

"I told Rhi, I sort of told mam but nowadays she hears what she wants to. Half the time I don't know if she's even knows who I am when I visit!"

"You must be really worried about her" he mused, the idea popped into his head and before he really thought about he, Jack blurted it out "Next time you go to see her, can I come with you?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Ianto didn't mean to snap but he was feeling a little defensive about his parentage; all this talk of families and what his knew was making him uncomfortable

"I thought it'd be nice. Sorry I asked" he snapped moodily

"No, I'm sorry. It's just my mam is a sore subject... she's never been the most all there person and she's gotten worse since tad died"

"Okay... when you see your sister then?" Jack lifted his head to look down at Ianto with a hopeful look in his eyes

"Um, yeah... sure" answered Ianto looking away. Jack scowled, his brow furrowing with concern

"Ianto? Your sister does know about me, right?" when Ianto still refused to look at him, Jack began to panic "Ianto?!"

"She knows about you. I told her about you a few weeks ago" Jack sat up now not really convinced

"Yeah and what exactly did you say? Did you tell her I was your _boyfriend_?"

"Why does it matter so much what I said? Why are you so bothered about it?" Ianto was pulling away now, too, he sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair

"I'm bothered about it because I just let you make love to me. I did something I've never done before and now I found out what? You probably didn't tell your sister about me. Come to think about it the only person who probably knows about us is Toshiko! Your ex-girlfriend! Oh god... please, please tell me that she is your ex-girlfriend. Please tell me that you haven't lied about that too" Jack went pale, hunching over like he was about to be sick

"Of course she is. She dumped me, remember!" Ianto snapped, he tossed back the covers and climbed out of the bed reaching for his pants

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" shouted Jack

"I'm not staying here while you're like this!"

"Like what?! All I want is for you to be honest with me! What did you tell your sister about me?!"

"I told her you were my girlfriend!" shouted Ianto turning round sharply. As soon as the words were out Ianto felt relief but it was overcome with all the grief and guilt that was welling up inside; the look on Jack's face wasn't helping. Jack felt his heart breaking, he'd put himself out there trusting and believing that this was it and now... now... Ianto watched all the emotion on Jack's face disappear to be replaced with blank control

"Get out" said Jack, his voice low but radiating anger

"Jack..." Ianto held out his hand but Jack slapped it away. He climbed out of the bed pulling on his boxer shorts then picked up Ianto's shirt from the floor and threw it at him

"I said get out"

"Please Jack, I'm sorr-"

"No you're not. You don't get to apologise for this... you lied to me!" he hissed before shaking his head "You're not welcome here. I want you to leave"

"Jack, it's nearly four in the morning!" Ianto pointed out. Jack scowled then turned to gather up Ianto's clothes that were still scattered about the floor, he opened the window then threw them out

"If I could get you through that window I'd throw you out as well" he stated. Ianto's face fell knowing how much he'd screwed this up

"Please, you don't mean that. Let me make it up to you..."

"Nothing you can do can fix this. I want you to leave! God, I can't even look at you! Didn't you hear me? Don't just stand there! Get Out!" Jack marched forward pushing him out of the bedroom and manhandled him down the stairs. Ianto was surprised at how forceful Jack was behing, the American opened the door and shoved him out. Ianto lost his balance on the step and fell down cutting his elbows open on the pebbled path "I never, ever want to see you again!"

Jack slammed the door shut before leaning back against it, he sank down to the floor as he started to cry. Ianto scowled at the now shut door to Jack's house before he got up to gather his clothes from Jack's front garden and got dressed. He could hear Jack crying and knew that he'd fucked it all up beyond belief and worse... he didn't know how to fix it.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**Kate_Andromeda: **Wasn't too dramatic I hope. I was trying to make the whole relationship important to Jack; he's given himself to Ianto in a way he's never done with anyone else and he feels betrayed. Hope that makes sense :/

**Silenceaftersilence: **Yes, yes I'm going to fix it. This chapter was just a joy to write even though I had to re-write the end bit a little bit to make it fit. I've been thinking about what happens here in this part for a while now... I think after they make up it's going to skip forward a few months.**  
**

**lainsmyfriend: **Thank you and I'm sorry *hugs***  
**

**DoctorWhoXTorchwood: **Sorry for taking so long, real life got in the way. Hope this chapter makes it better! **  
**

**socalrose: **Glad you liked it, thank you *blushes***  
**

**Nia_Jones: **OC in what way? Is it because it's AU? I think it just has to be that way, I imagine it's the only way to have Jack as sexually confident as Torchwood Jack in an AU fic. **  
**

**XxTypoMasterxX: **Of course; Jack, Gwen and Owen have become a family of sorts since (apart from Gwen) they've not had the best family lives. Gray and Adam are going to be appearing more in the chapters after this. **  
**

**Cherry-Anne Sponge: **Yes, she is. Very sneaky. *Cough cough***  
**

**deemama66: **Again, glad you liked the hog. There will be more appearances and the motorbike (Maggie) will become sort of a character in this. Rhiannon isn't going to dump Johnny even though I've made him a bit of an arse in this. Keep watching this space for more goodness!**  
**

**hotflower901: **Not even a little bit? Is it coz of the baby? **  
**

**Jessie Blackwood: **Indeed... **  
**

**DANFLAN: **Tosh will become better in this, I normally like Tosh and not Gwen. I've gone wacky with all that! **  
**

**jantochryed: **This pleases me! It's good to be happy... **  
**

**katwinchester: **Rhi is more than okay with it. She'll save the day! I like Rhiannon a lot for some reason, the person they got to play her really does look like a 'Jones'. **  
**

**TeamBarrowman: **He won't... not on the rebound at least. I'm dabbling with some ideas regarding Tosh and Owen and whatever happens happens. **  
**

**SpecialFaiths: **Me too. I'd like to hug Ianto and Tosh... maybe a group hug... hm... **  
**

**Authors/Note: **Hello, hello! Firstly need to say that real life got in the way with updates, I'm slightly hung over from an awesome party I went to last night (a friend's birthday and I got chatted up by a very nice lady friend) and I'm sorry for taken so long with all this. I'm writing out the next part of EaE and I'm going to try and get that out today. I've got a few things on the backburner that I'm going to try and get out in the next few days. Anyone read Shoes? Remember Jenny? She'll be making an appearance in another oneshot soon enough and yes it will be that kind of oneshot! :] There is also a few other things I'm working on and again it'll all come out this week. I've been working on a XOver between Torchwood and Roswell... yes it can work if you get the right angle... Now, back to the Little Things! Want to thank everyone who left feedback, there was a lot of you! Don't think there's been this many ever! I did have de ja vu replying to your feedback so if I have answered it already then just ignore it. Please be aware that I am slightly hungover from bar hopping and my coherency is about as good as you'll get right now. Rhiannon saves the day! Rhiannon meets Jack and looks after Ianto... as always just read, review and enjoy! **  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

It didn't take him long to get home but when he did he was exhausted, the cuts on his elbows weren't very deep but the blood had pooled through his shirt staining it. Ianto dropped his keys on the table as he passed, toed his shoes off and padded to his bedroom. He climbed into bed, wrapping the blanket around his body like a shroud and cried himself to sleep.

When Ianto woke up the next morning the time was crawling up to eleven and there was blood and dirt on his sheets. Looking at the stains on his normally white sheets he just couldn't care they were ruined and needed to be washed, he just couldn't care at all. The evening had had so much promise and it seemed to go wrong so quickly; he didn't know what to do to make this right. He staggered out of bed into the living room to pick up his phone; she answered on the fourth ring

"Hello?"

"Rhi?" his legs gave out, he crumpled onto the couch as the tears returned

"Ianto? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Can you come over? I need you" Ianto told her, and he did. He needed his big sister "I really need you to come over"

"I'll be there as soon as I can" she replied before the dial tone sounded. Ianto disconnected the call and stayed on the couch, crying, and waiting for Rhiannon.

She lived up to her word and forty five minutes later he heard the key sliding into the lock, she let herself in and spotted her little brother sitting forlornly on the couch. She shut the door behind her and stuffed her keys back into her pocket before crossing the room to sit down next to him

"Rhiannon" his mouth turned downward and his face scrunched up once more as he felt into her arms. His body shook with heaving sobs as he cried

"It's okay, Ianto, it's okay. I'm here" she told him quietly as he stroked his back "It's okay"

"No, no it's not" stated Ianto as he pulled back. Rhiannon looked him over then noticed the blood stains

"What happened? Did someone hurt you? Were you jumped? Coz, if you were then I'll call Johnny and we'll teach the bastards a lesson!"

"No. I wasn't jumped" he shook his head

"Then what happened, love?" she stroked his knee trying to calm him down enough to tell her

"I screwed up. I had something really good and I screwed it up" she gestured for him to lay down. He rested his head in her lap as she stroked his hair "I was really happy"

"Ianto, I need to clean up your elbows and then we'll get you into some clean clothes" Rhiannon said as she began to unbutton his shirt; he could tell her everything afterwards.

He sat quietly as she cleaned the blood and tiny bits of gravel from his arms. The cuts weren't all that deep but there was a fair bit of gravel and dirt in them, once they were clean she carefully pressed dressings over them. When she was done she expected him to go get changed but he just sat there unmoving staring into space; it was like when their mam was in Providence Park "Ianto?"

"Jack wasn't short for Jacqueline and she isn't my girlfriend. Jack is my boyfriend... was my boyfriend and I loved him" he told her, their eyes met "I was in love with him and he was in love with me and I destroyed him. I took everything he gave me and turned it to shit"

"Oh Ianto" she sighed, leaning back "You tried to tell me about him before didn't you? When we met for coffee; you were so happy when you said about Jack and when I asked if it was short for Jacqueline you looked hurt but relieved. That's my fault... heh, I just never expected you to tell me that you were in love with a man"

"Am I bad?" he asked quietly, avoiding her eyes "Is it bad? Y-you don't hate me do you?"

"No, no, Ianto of course I don't hate you and no it isn't bad. If Jack makes you happy then I don't care if he's a man"

"But I've ruined it Rhi, I don't know what to do to fix this" he continued, desperately reaching out for her hands

"Well, tell me what happened. What did you do that was so bad?" she urged him to tell her

"Jack let me... well we... I... and him we... he let me y'know" stammered Ianto nervously, rather embarrassed about telling his sister what he had done with Jack. Rhiannon nodded her head in understanding and he continued "Afterwards when we went back up to his bedroom, he was asking about my family. Said he wanted to know more about me... he asked what you thought about him being my boyfriend. I didn't want to say anything because you didn't really know"

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth, I didn't mean to, I told him that I told you that he was my girlfriend" he sniffed hard shame returning once more "He got so angry, so upset with me... and he had every right to be! He lets someone like me make love to him, the first time he truly loved someone and finds out I've done this"

"You weren't to blame, Ianto, you must have been scared people would find out. There's your job to think of... surely he must understand what it's like to be in the closet?" she pointed out trying to reason with him. Ianto shook his head, roughly wiping the tears away

"No that wasn't it. I was okay being called his boyfriend, I was okay holding his hand and letting people know but I was ashamed of him, so ashamed that I couldn't tell you or mam"

"We would have understood, we're not backwards" she told him "You didn't have to be ashamed of him"

"Yes I did because it's wrong! I should not feel what I do for him! It's wrong and I shouldn't! I shouldn't... I can't!"

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with it!" she hissed grabbing his waving arms to calm him down "I don't mind if you're gay. It's not going to change you being my little brother... I know why this bothers you so much. It's because you have the chance to be happy; you've always done that in the past! You believe that you'll never be happy and push away the things that will make you happy; it's something you learnt off mam. You did it with your business studies at Uni and you're doing it now"

"I am not"

"You are and you need to get over it. You need to talk to Jack... you need to talk with him and explain to him why you did what you did"

"He doesn't want to speak to me, doesn't want to see me ever again and I think it's what I deserve" he stated finally before standing up to wander to his bedroom. His clothes were itching him and he wanted to get changed and clean the mess he'd made of his bedsheets.

Rhiannon sighed, her head turning as she thought about making some tea and lunch for them when her eyes landed on the coffee table. An idea popped into her head and she couldn't help but smile as it developed into a good plan. She stood up and went to make lunch, all she needed was to get Ianto to sleep for a bit so he wouldn't notice her not there.

She put the kettle on and heard Ianto pottering around in the bedroom, after ten minutes she noticed that the tea was starting to cool and he still hadn't come out of his room. Rhiannon went to investigate

"Ianto, cariad? You okay?" she called as she gently pushed open his door. The dirty sheets were on the floor and he was wrapped up in clean sheets sobbing to himself "Oh, Ianto"

"I-I-I miss him so much" he sniffled. She crossed the room, climbed onto the bed and pulled him into a hug "I love him, Rhiannon, I really love Jack and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make this better"

She rocked her little brother in her arms until he cried himself silent, his steady even breathing tricked her into thinking that she was asleep. She lifted up but his arms tightened around her

"I thought you were asleep" she whispered

"Nearly..." he replied, his voice thick with sleep "Tell me one of mam's stories, tell me a bedtime story"

"Well... long ago, in a time that wasn't like this" she began her favourite story their mam used to tell. When they were little and their mam had just gone to Providence Park, Ianto thought the stories would stop but Rhiannon was there and she told them then. He knew that she told those stories to Micah and David.

Once Ianto was fast asleep, she climbed off the bed to gather up the sheets and put them in the wash then she put her plan into action. She got changed before rooting for Ianto's address book, it didn't take long for her to find it; he was still as organised as ever! She had Jack's address and everything she needed to make this right apart from the keys that had inspired this whole mad idea. Rhiannon grabbed the keys and left quietly, hoping she would be back before Ianto woke up.

Jack woke up crying, his back ached and he realised he'd fallen asleep on the floor against the front door. His back complained and protested as he pulled himself up and trudged to the kitchen to make coffee... really strong coffee. When Jack opened the fridge for the milk he spotted the box of tiramisu from the date... he slammed the door shut before sinking down burying his head in his hands. He missed Ianto, he'd missed cuddling up with him and he wished he hadn't been so fucking stupid to actually trust the Welshman!

"God, I still love him" he said, feeling angry with himself. Jack drank his coffee black without milk and vowed that there would never again be milk or tiramisu.

He was halfway through the strong coffee when he heard a familiar noise, it stopped then a moment later the doorbell rang. Jack slammed his mug down and went to answer the door, sure enough Ianto Jones was stood there dressed in full leather bike gear including helmet. His beloved motorbike sat on the curb just outside Jack's walled off garden "You didn't even bring me flowers! What a shit apology this is starting out to be" he snapped.

Ianto pointed into the house and took a step forward but Jack shook his head and held out his arm stopping him from going in "No, you don't get off that easily. You're not coming into my house until you stop lying to yourself... and me... and tell your family that we're together"

Ignored Ianto took another step closer, gesturing again to go inside but Jack shook his head. Ianto clasped his hands together almost begging but Jack wasn't giving in "No, Ianto, I love you. I do but I won't be treated like this! I get that it's scary being in the closet and I was being supportive because of your job but your family aren't going to reject you. I might if you don't tell them about me, all I want to know is that I matter to you and if... forget it. I'm wasting my breathe aren't I? Heh!" Jack rolled his eyes upward feeling them shine with heavy tears "There's been hundreds of people who I've been involved with but I never loved any of them, the first time I actually fall in love with someone he turns out not only to be straight but a completely cruel bastard! I love you, Ianto Jones, I always will but I can't be with you if you deny me and tell your family that I'm your girlfriend and _what_ is with that stupid helmet?" he hissed noticing that Ianto hadn't taken off the helmet or popped up the visor.

Ianto reached up with leather covered hands and slowly lifted the helmet off. Dark brown hair spilled down from under it revealling a curvy face with big blue eyes and a nose similar to Ianto's

"Hello" said the woman definitely not Ianto

"What?"

"I'm Ianto's sister, Rhiannon" she announced and suddenly it all fell into place. Jack couldn't help the slow smile that formed

"H-He told you? About me?"

"I think we better talk inside" replied Rhiannon, he nodded and she followed him in. Once the door was shut and Jack had led her to the living room, gesturing for her to sit she socked him hard in the face

"Ow!" snarled Jack nursing his now split lip from her impressive right hook "What was that for?"

"That was for throwing him out, he split both his elbows open and there was blood everywhere. No one hurts my little brother and gets away with it! Even if they are his lover"

"Hm, I don't like being punched in the face but I can see where you're coming from. I have a kid brother too and I would have probably done the same in your position"

"Good" she said then unzipped her (Ianto's) leather jacket and sat down on the couch "Now, all I want to know is do you love my brother?"

"Yes, there's no question there" he told her as he pulled himself up off the floor and into his overstuffed armchair "I can't believe he told you"

"You doubted that he would? He cried himself to sleep sobbing how much he loved you and how sorry he was that he'd ruined things... poor love was beside himself because he didn't know what to do to fix it. That's why I'm here... all this is my fault. Ianto tried to tell me about you but I just assumed that you were a girl and it went on from there. I'm sorry that it was like this"

"He wants to fix it?" he asked quietly, she nodded "I'll call him and maybe we could do something all together? I want to be apart of Ianto's life and his family means so much to him... you and his work and since I can't really be apart of his working life, apart from watching the games"

"Talk to him"

"I can't..." Jack shook his head "I really hurt him didn't I? I shouldn't have lost my temper..."

"What's done is done, there's no point dwelling on it. All you can... should be doing now is making it up to my brother"

"_How_?" gasped Jack. Rhiannon just grinned

"Leave it to me. You just be here tomorrow and bring flowers" she wrote her address down on a piece of paper then stood up "I better get back. Ianto's very moody about Maggie, he'll flip his lid when he finds out I took her"

"Maggie?"

"The bike. Yeah, I know it's daft to give a name to an inanimate object but Maggie's got sentimental value to the both of us. Tad and Ianto worked on it for years, I helped with the paint job... it was just scrap when tad got it. I know Ianto sees it as a link to tad, he really misses him"

"You be careful going back"

"Oh I will be" she pulled the helmet on and Jack couldn't help but smile. It really did look like it was Ianto under there, he wasn't surprised that he'd been easily tricked.

After she was gone Jack returned to the living room, sitting in his favourite chair staring at the little piece of paper there. How many chances was he going to have to settle down? You're not exactly getting any younger, his mind pointed out much to his annoyance. Jack really did care for Ianto, more so than he was really wanting to admit at that moment; he was scared that this was it. Scared because if this was it then he could have let it all go... Ianto had lied but Jack could have talked to him instead of throw him out in the middle of the night. He was just as much to blame for last night as Ianto was. Yeah, it's my fault but I can try and make it right, he thought finally before he grabbed his wallet and keys and left to buy flowers.

Ianto woke up in the guest bedroom at Rhiannon's and scowled at the window, it wasn't sunny, it was raining and fat, heavy raindrops hammered at the pane. He got up, he thought about getting dressed but decided against it, just pulled a shirt on to cover his chest and padded downstairs.

Micah and David were sitting on the couch watching children's TV and the curtains in the kitchen were still closed

"Where's your mam?"

"Still in bed. They don't get up until ten on Sundays" said David not tearing his eyes from the TV. Micah, however, was excited that her famous uncle Ianto was here to play! She climbed down from the couch hurrying over to the kitchen table carrying the doll her mam had gotten her with the money Uncle Ianto had given her and sat down opposite him

"Uncle Ianto, will you play house with me and Brandi?" she asked waving the doll; Micah instantly felt like she'd said the wrong thing when his eyes teared up and he looked away

"Uncle Ianto isn't very good at playing house, Micah" replied Ianto quietly

"Is this coz of Uncle Jack?" she asked, her voice low as she cuddled the doll to her chest tucking it under her chin. David's head snapped round when he heard what his sister said

"Micah! You're not supposed to tell!" he shouted jumping off the couch to rush into the kitchen

"Tell? Tell what? How do you know about Jack?" Ianto inquired, his nerves filling his stomach with butterflies

"I was awake that morning when he was over" explained David "His stuff was still there, I didn't know where he slept so I went to ask you and he was in bed with you"

"D-Does your mam know?" Ianto held his breathe waiting for the answer. David glanced at his little sister who opened her mouth ready to spill everything but he jumped in before she even uttered a word

"No, she doesn't. I only told Micah, I didn't know what mam would do. I didn't want her to be angry"

"Good, thank god" Ianto ran his hands over his face, Rhiannon would kill him if she knew that David had seen them in bed. Yes, nothing was happening at the time but still... David was a kid, a young and impressionable kid who was certainly not ready to know about stuff like that!

Johnny lumbered down the stairs effectively ending any conversations about playing house or Uncle Jack. David went back to the TV, keeping a watchful eye on his sister in case she said something she shouldn't.

Micah sat there moving from side to side still clutching the doll, she really liked her uncle Ianto. He was cool and she wanted to spend time with him... no one in school had an uncle as cool as him!

"Morning" grunted Johnny. Ianto grunted back in response then spotted that Micah was still staring at him, with a slowly spread grin he gathered her up and pulled her onto his knee to tickle her. The little girl giggled happily until she called for him to stop.

Rhi came into the kitchen dressed in her dressing gown, rolled her eyes at her little brother tickling her daughter then pushed Johnny aside to open the curtains

"I'm doing a roast today" she announced like it was an every day occurrence

"You are?" gasped Ianto looking up, Micah snuggled into his shoulder and her little nimble fingers inched down Ianto's sides in anticipation of retaliation "Why?"

"Because I was going to last time you came round but you didn't stay. So I'm doing it now... we always do it on family get togethers"

"But, Rhi, I come here every Sunday. Why are you going to all this trouble for me? You're... you're not trying to make me feel better about my break up are you?"

"No. I'm not... I don't think I'm the right person to make you feel better about that... anyway why shouldn't I do a roast? I feel like today's special... we're all here together, that's cause enough, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're right..."

"Of course I am. Now go get yourself a shower, you stink" Rhiannon told him, Ianto rolled his eyes but did as his big sister said.

"Mam, Micah nearly told" David told his mother when Ianto was out of the room

"I did not!" the little girl shouted in retaliation

"Did too!"

"Enough!" cried Rhiannon ending the argument before it started "Does Ianto know that Jack's coming?"

"Nope! I saved the day!" grinned David

"Good, now not another word until Uncle Jack gets here"

"I thought you only had one brother?" Johnny mumbled, wondering to himself why this other brother hadn't been at their wedding. Rhiannon rolled her eyes before turning back to get the vegetables out for dinner.

Several hours later, Ianto was setting the places at the small table in the kitchen. Micah was handing him the cutlery while David and Johnny sat watching the TV

"It smells really good, Rhi" said Ianto after he sniffed the air. The smell of the roast reminded him of when he was younger and he suddenly felt really lucky that he had a sister who would do this to make him feel better

"Does, doesn't it?" she grinned as she lifted the pan out of the oven. The doorbell rang just as she was struggling to put it on the top of the cooker "I'll get it!" she shouted, Ianto gave her a funny look as Johnny got up to answer the door. Micah hurried over to David and the pair of them began whispering to each other "Johnny! Let me get the door!"

"Rhiannon! Careful! You're going to burn yourself!" Ianto said as she grabbed another towel and helped her get the heavy pan on the top of the cooker. As soon as it was perched on she left Ianto to it and rushed out of the room after her husband.

Jack was stood at the door holding a bouquet of red roses and dressed like he was going to the Oscars

"Ah, I do have the right place. I was worried for a moment..." mumbled Jack as he glanced warily at Johnny

"Yes! Yes! Come in!"

"Rhiannon, what's going on? That's that guy you were googling the other day! What is _he_ doing here?" hissed Johnny. Rhiannon stared for a moment before shaking her head

"He's not here for me if that's what you think. I'd never cheat on you" she reassured him before turning to Jack stood just inside the door "He's in there. Good luck!"

Jack wandered down the hall and through the door that Rhiannon had pointed out and he saw Ianto standing in the kitchen hovering over a really great smelling leg of roast lamb

"Ianto" he whispered almost reverently, Ianto stiffened before he turned round to see Jack standing there wearing the same outfit he'd worn for the publishers party a few weeks ago

"Jack" gasped Ianto, feeling his eyes prick with tears. He took a step forward before he remembered himself "I..."

"I know" Jack stated cutting him off "It's my fault too, I shouldn't have gotten so angry... I shouldn't have thrown you out. You got hurt"

"It was nothing" Ianto shook it off "Nothing compared to what I did... Jack, I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you if you forgive me"

"There's nothing for me to forgive" Ianto announced as tears streamed down his face. Jack held out his arms for his lover

"Come here" Ianto didn't need to be asked twice and he crossed the room letting Jack pulling him close

"I'm sorry! So, so sorry" sobbed Ianto as Jack rubbed his back with his free hand

"I know, it's okay, it's done now" Jack stated before pulling back their eyes met and he couldn't help but lean forward. The kiss was slow like they were learning each other all over agan "I've missed you"

Ianto kissed Jack again, this time more passionately; their tongues dancing hungrily, both moaning in each other's mouths

"Alright, alright! Knock it off, you've safely made up now, so stop! There's children present" Rhiannon swatted at them with her tea towel. They broke apart both of them blushing furiously, their lips bruising slightly.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**: **Thank you for your nice comments! Really, it's rather hard to get Jack and Ianto in character for an AU. Glad you think I did it! ^^

**SeverusPotterSnape: **Sorry for the delay in updating. It's normally a few weeks between chapters for a single story...

**Silenceaftersilence: **I know, that would have been mean so I didn't do that. There's naughtiness then it skips forward seven months and there's more man smex. This part only has a tiny bit actually related to any real plot.

**Neenabluegirl: **I wasn't sure exactly how to do Johnny's reaction, I hope that the way I've played it out is realistic. He doesn't want anyone to know so he's not gonna tell people.

**Kitten-Poker: **You owe me a lot of cookies then! There's not much plot to this part... **  
**

**XxTypoMasterxX: **There's a fair bit of making up in the beginning of this part. **  
**

**deemama66: **Yeah, I wanted Rhi to be accepting of Janto so writing it this way seemed best! **  
**

**katwinchester: **Jenny will make an appearance soon, RL has made me rather busy. Moving house and all! **  
**

**hotflower901:** Glad you liked it! ^^**  
**

**Kate Andromeda:** I'm glad I got that across. Wanted it to come across that Jack was somewhat of a playboy and now finally settling with someone he really cares about. Both of them have a lot of insecurities, most people have little things like that and I hope that that made them more real as characters instead of just being flat. **  
**

**Authors/Note: **Sorry for the delay of updates for stories. Real Life has got me real busy, I'm moving house and in a few minutes I'm going to wheel a wardrobe down the street to my new place, which should be fun! I'm doing my best to get these chapters out, I'm writing Taren's funeral for the Fix and it's slow. No one I know has died so I can't really write grief with experience. As always read, review and just enjoy... oh and I saw Blue Gillespie live in Manchester and it was one of the best fucking gigs I've ever been to in my LIFE! Oh and there's a lot of man sex in this so you are warned!

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

It was Jack's house they decided, that would be best, so Ianto had followed on his bike. Dinner had been a really good affair even though they were both wary of Johnny. The other Welshman had assured them that he wouldn't tell anyone because he didn't want anyone knowing that his brother in law was a queer bastard. That suited Ianto fine as long as Johnny kept his mouth shut.

He wasn't quite sure what to do or say as he followed Jack in through the front door, when Jack had extended the invite for him to stay over he'd pretty much jumped at the chance. Now, however, Ianto was feeling apprehensive and worse still he could see that Jack was as well

"Um..."

"Take your coat?" asked Jack pointing at his leather jacket. Ianto handed it over and their hands touched, both of them staring down at their hands before their eyes flickered up, meeting. Jack dropped the coat and pushed Ianto up against the door as their mouths crashed together.

"Jack" moaned Ianto when they came up for air "Is this what you want? What if..."

"No, that won't happen. I trust you" he said, the words were heavy and all Ianto could do was nod his head. Jack was putting so much trust in him that Ianto certainly did not want to let him down again

"Okay..." Jack linked fingers with him and the couple walked up the stairs.

The lights on in the bedroom were stark and bright, Ianto couldn't help but feel laid bare but he pushed his fears aside for Jack; he wanted to make this right "Jack... before we, before we do it I want to tell you..."

"You don't have to tell me anything. It's give and take and we just have to find the right balance" he interrupted him "We didn't have the right balance the other night and everything fell apart"

"No, Jack. This is something I need to tell you... when I thought it was over I was so upset. I've never looked at a man before... never will again because it's you. It's you I love and I don't expect you to say it back, I just wanted you to know" Jack kissed him passionately, leaving the Welshman stunned

"Make love to me, Ianto" he begged. Ianto slowly began to unbutton Jack's shirt, spreading the material aside before undoing the button and zipper. The material dropped to the floor to pool around Jack's feet while Ianto pushed the last covering of clothe down leaving Jack completely naked.

Jack was so exposed, it had never felt like this before and he had to wrap his arms around his torso because it was too much... to shameful to be seen like this

"Don't" said Ianto pushing his arms down to his sides "Don't hide. You're beautiful, let me see you. Lay on the bed" Jack lay back on the bed doing as Ianto had asked and watched his younger lover strip off. Ianto took his time revealing skin, the way Jack was watching him made him feel confident.

Here was this beautiful, sexy, smart and caring person who was giving this dumb rugby player the chance to be intimate with him. How on earth did I get so lucky, thought Ianto as he climbed onto the bed next to Jack.

Both of them lay there naked staring at each other, Ianto ran his fingertips down Jack's stomach watching it quiver

"How...?" asked Ianto before he pressed an open mouth kissed to a tawny shoulder

"Want to see you, want this to be close" Jack replied quietly. Ianto smirked as he pulled Jack up so they were both lying on their sides facing each other before running a large hand over Jack's flank pulling it up over his hip

"This close?" he inquired cheekily as his fingers dipped between Jack's cheeks

"Ah"

"You like that" Ianto teased his finger in, finding purchase and started a rocking motion. Their erections brushed together as Jack thrust forward

"More, Ianto, _please_" panted Jack "Need you..."

Ianto rolled away to grab his wallet from his trousers so he could pull out a condom, when he came back he lay further down the bed and rolled the rubber on. He resumed his position with Jack's leg over his hip; it wasn't the best position but it was the closest most intimate one he could think of.

Carefully moving upward he slowly began to fill Jack, he could feel his American lover's breathe on his face and see the distraction in his eyes. Jack was so focused on the feeling of being filled that Ianto had to press a soft kiss to his mouth to remind him that he was there

"With me?"

"Yeah" nodded Jack and Ianto rocked forward, upwards into him "God, so full... so good... _Ianto_"

"Jack" breathed Ianto, his voice full of wonder as he moved within Jack. There was no urgency, no hurry to come like they had last time, it was just the two of them working together and feeling it.

"Ianto, I love you" grunted Jack, his breathing hard and desperate as their movements sped up. Words gave way to heavy grunts and needy sighs as they rocked together, moving faster and faster towards their release

"Love you" Ianto cried finally before he closed his eyes, coming hard into the rubber sheath. Jack gasped arching his spine as he rocked down on his lover's erection one last time before he lost it too.

Ianto got rid of the condom, cleaned up and the pair of them tugged their shorts on before they climbed back into bed curling up together. Ianto lay in Jack's arms with his head resting on his shoulder

"Stay" said Jack simply, Ianto smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Seven Months Later**_

Ianto was sitting on the couch with his head resting against Jack's shoulder as they watched TV, it had been a busy day for both of them and Ianto was feeling rather tired but he had butterflies in his stomach. The butterflies were there because he had something in his pocket that he had wanted to give to Jack. Apart from that little spat they'd been together for about eight months now and Ianto thought the time was right.

Jack sighed and switched off the TV with the remote. It had been the same for the past few nights and he was rather bored, he looked down at Ianto to see a startled and fearful look in his eyes

"What?" he asked his welsh lover

"Nothing I..." he trailed off sucking up courage "I have something for you"

"Not the bike again? I'm sure you're a very good driver but what if that one time something goes wrong?"

"I'll get you on her one day but no, this isn't about that. I got something made for you... I thought you might need it"

"A present?" Jack's attention was piqued now and he sat up excitedly. There was no way that Ianto couldn't give it to him now! He fished the little ring out of his pocket and held it out on his finger "What?"

"It's the key, to my apartment. I've had it in my pocket for nearly a month now hoping that it wasn't too soon or... or..." he rambled on. Jack smirked and took the keyring from him

"It's perfect, but do you know what this means now?"

"What?"

"That I have to get you a key for here and we have to celebrate... let's go out. We never go out"

"Out?" repeated Ianto blinking in surprise before lowering his voice "To a club, like a _gay_ club?"

"It's not a bad word, you can say it y'know" teased Jack, a grin spreading across his face "The hetero police aren't going to come running"

"I know, I know" Ianto rolled his eyes with a shake of his head "It's just I've never been one. I always imagined gay clubs would be for guys looking to pick someone up and I've got you so going never really occurred to me"

"It's not all that different to a regular club" Jack pointed out "Why do most of the guys go? To pick up women..."

"Suppose you're right there" agreed Ianto once he finally thought about it

"Of course I am" said Jack as he grabbed Ianto's hand in both of his "Let's go, please! I'm so bored stuck in the house!"

"You really want to go?"

"Yes!" bounced Jack so excitedly that Ianto couldn't help but grin

"Okay then, go get ready and I'll change my shirt" he said. Jack raced off upstairs to through some club wear on while Ianto went upstairs at a much slower pace. His lover was racing around the bedroom trying things on in a mad hurry, Ianto shook his head and grabbed one of his old shirts and pulled it on then pushed the sleeves up.

It took Jack twenty minutes to get ready so Ianto wandered back downstairs, he put the TV back on as background noise while he stared at the key to his apartment he'd gotten for Jack. The key sat on a fancy keyring with a small sterling silvery feather quill for decoration. He sighed as he stared at it, maybe I should have been more clear about the meaning, Ianto wondered to himself.

"I'm ready!" grinned Jack as he burst into the room only to freeze when he saw Ianto sitting there staring at the keyring on the coffee table "Ianto? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yeah... it's fine" he answered as he looked away, biting his lip. Jack scowled, his worry deepening; Ianto only bit his lip like that if something was wrong

"What?" asked Jack as he stepped further into the room "Tell me"

"I... I was asking you to move in with me" explained Ianto shyly like he was expected to be rejected. Jack's jaw dropped open in disbelief and Ianto looked up to see him properly since he'd got changed.

Ianto couldn't help but stand up and stare at his lover; Jack was wearing tight black jeans and a blue t-shirt several sizes too small "You look amazing"

"Don't change the subject" Jack growled, he was unsure what to say or do. He'd never ever expected Ianto to ask him this! Things had been progressing nicely and he was comfortable with how things were now but the more Jack thought about it... he could wake up next to Ianto in the morning. No more packing overnight bags

"But you do, though" continued Ianto bashfully, a blush rising to his cheeks as his mind drifted to all the things he wanted to do to Jack right at that moment

"Thanks" smiled Jack, he wasn't going to let this go "Why do you want to live with me? You know what I'm like... you know how moody I can be"

"I know" Ianto nodded as he took a step closer

"And I can be messy... I know how you like tidiness and order"

"Yes, I do" continued the Welshman as he moved closer and closer to his boyfriend

"Then why?"

"I told you several months ago after the fight. I might hate messy things and sometimes get a little scared when you throw a tantrum or get stressed out about deadlines but they're just little things. They make you who you are! I love teasing you about not having done the dishes or taking a bath with you when you panic about being late for a deadline. I-I love you... Jack"

"Then yes"

"Yes?" blinked Ianto

"Yes" Jack nodded his head with an excited grin spreading across it "Yes I want to live with you! But you're moving in here... it's bigger than your flat and has more space"

"Okay" Ianto pulled Jack close, kissing him soundly and moaning into it when Jack kissed back "Let's get going, do you have a favourite place in mind?"

"Wow. I remember Gray saying that he had his stag night there, said it was good" Jack answered as he grabbed his keys and the keyring Ianto had given him and they headed out.

Ianto couldn't help but smirk when Jack cringed past Maggie, he was determined to get his American lover on that bike one of these days and when he did he would tell Jack the story behind the motorbike's name.

The Welshman couldn't help but get excited and apprehensive about going to Wow with Jack, he'd never been to one before and was looking forward to it but he didn't want to be spotted by anyone; he'd been lucky keeping his relationship with Jack being known only by family and trusted friends.

Wow was trendy and for all the things he'd expected the only thing he could say for sure that it was a surprise but not in the way he thought it would be. Ianto followed Jack into the club and it looked so normal that it threw him for a loop. Yes, there were the usual drag queens dotted about the place but apart from that it looked so very normal and ordinary.

It was early for the night but late, the clock was crawling up to half eleven by the time they arrived in the crowded club. Jack didn't really give time for Ianto to get over his shock before he pushed his way through the masses to the bar to get himself a drink. The Welshman obediently followed him, he didn't want to let Jack out of his sight fearing he'd be cornered; he was already feeling out of his depth.

There was quite a queue for drinks as they stood at the bar, Ianto was amazed he could hear himself think it was so loud in there but Jack seemed to be in his element. Another song came on and Jack began swaying his hips in time with the music until in the end he handed Ianto the tenner he'd been trying to coax the barman with

"I'm going to dance. I want a cherry wkd, cariad" he said loudly in Ianto's ear before he wandered off the the designated dance area. It didn't take that long for Ianto to order the drinks and he turned round to see Jack dancing surrounded by a throng of people and he was topless

"Well! Look what the cat dragged in!" someone to his right commented, he turned to see three people talking rather loudly as they draped themselves over the bar

"What did you expect? Miss Harkness never stays away for long, I bet it's an itch needing scratching" said the youngest of the three men

"Nah uh, I heard she's got herself a boy toy boyfriend" the tall, reed like man told his friends "Real Eye Candy, Alice told me so"

"Like Alice is going to know anything! She's just a bitchy gossip that doesn't even bother to get it right! There's no way that Jack Harkness is doing the boyfriend thing, he'll never settle down" Ianto couldn't help but smirk to himself and butted into their conversation

"Everyone's gotta settle down sooner or later" he told them. There was ice until they all got a proper look at him and then they were all smirking flirtily at him

"Not seen you around here before" commented Young as he siddled up next to Ianto "First time?"

"First time in a gay club but I'm spoken for" he told them. Only one of them looked deterred by his status

"Buy you a drink?" Reed asked him, Ianto just shook his head and held up the drinks

"No thanks. Like I said, it's pretty serious with me and my boyfriend; we're moving in together" Ianto told them "It was nice talking to you but I better get this drink to my boyfriend before he overheats from all that dancing"

Ianto walked off, a smirk spreading across his face as he joined Jack on the dance floor and handed him the drink. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck and pressed their foreheads together

"I love you" Jack said as they swayed to the music. Ianto slid his hands down to Jack's hips, his fingers darting under the waistband every so often

"I love you too, cariad" he tipped his head kissing him softly before pulling back "Are you having fun"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for coming with me"

"Well I couldn't let you go out on your own, it was about time I got out" replied Ianto. Their hips brushed before the distance was closed and they were pressed firmly together.

"You could have let me come alone" Jack replied, looking rather shy and nervous all of a sudden. Ianto just shook his head, his hands slid up to cup his face

"No. I couldn't... you're stuck with me. I'll always be here for you Jack"

"Dance with me" replied Jack holding out his hand. Despite the loud dance music they swayed together like they were the only two people there.

Over at the bar three people were staring at the couple in sheer disbelief, they couldn't quite believe what their eyes were telling them. Jack Harkness was settling down!

Ianto lay there propped up on one arm staring at his boyfriend. They'd both drunk a ridiculous amount last night and even now the rugby player could feel the pounding of a very powerful headache but that couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Jack was still asleep and snoring softly, his hair stuck up at odd angles making him look even younger than he was

"I love you" whispered Ianto before reaching down to run his fingertips across Jack's bare chest

"Mm, Yan" Jack breathed as he rolled over, closer to Ianto.

"That feel good?" the Welshman asked as he lay down properly, their faces close enough to that Ianto felt Jack's breathe on his face

"Yan" repeated Jack, still asleep. Ianto moved closer wrapping his right arm around his lover before pressing a chaste kiss to Jack's mouth. He knew the second that Jack was awake because the kiss deepened and Jack rolled them over so he was on top "Mm, morning"

Ianto was staring at him as Jack sat astride Ianto's hips, the sight before him didn't half make him hard. Jack looked down wondering what the Welshman was looking at but in his sleepy hungover state he couldn't quite figure it out "What?"

He licked his lips before grasping Jack's hips, moving him so he could feel Ianto's hard erection straining against his boxer shorts

"I want you to ride me" breathed Ianto hungrily, not taking his eyes off Jack

"So I take it, it's a good morning"

"Please, Jack, I need it... I need you..."

"Oh you'll have me. Where's the..." Jack trailed off when Ianto pressed the lubricant into his empty palm "Eager"

"All I have to do is look at you when you're on top of me like that" confessed Ianto shyly all of a sudden

"And you like what you see?" smirked Jack, he leaned forward so he was on all fours over his boyfriend "What do you want Ianto?"

"I-I..." there were too many options, all the stuff they'd done together over the past few months Ianto had loved! But there were still things that they _hadn't_ done yet. Oh, of course he'd thought about letting Jack do _that _but he was terrified of what it would mean. It was the last little hurdle to become a complete fag and he wasn't sure he was ready for that change no matter how much the idea excited him.

"I know what I want" Jack continued "I want to make you feel good. I want to top you and focus on you for a change. You're always doing that for me... it's about time I returned the favour"

"Jack I-I can't... I'm scared" confessed Ianto "Not that, not yet, I'm not ready"

"Okay. I won't fuck you but I can still make you feel good, will you let me?" he did honestly thing about it for a minute before closing his eyes, his chin jutting out, and he nodded once "Good, turn over"

Ianto let Jack's hands manoeuvre him over onto his stomach. He opened his eyes, staring at the wall through the bars of the headboard waiting for Jack to do something; Ianto almost lept of the bed when Jack's fingers brushed the curve of his ass before they slid up his back rather firmly. Both hands came up to massage his shoulders and Ianto couldn't help sigh contently. Jack moved to lay over Ianto, his erection pressing against Ianto's cleft, Ianto tensed suddenly terrified that Jack was going to ignore his fear and fuck him anyway

"Jack" he gasped

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to do anything you don't want" Jack murmured lowly, his voice was husky and it made Ianto shiver.

Jack dipped his head pressing an open mouthed kiss to the delicious spot where his neck met his shoulder, his wicked tongue teasing the skin. There was another and another until Ianto realised that Jack was moving lower.

His mind felt thick with cotton wool, all he was concerned about was the feelings Jack was making him feel. Those hands massaged and the tongue teased, Ianto groaned as Jack reached the small of his back and those wonderful sensations stopped

"Jack!" he growled out, he heard his boyfriend chuckle before that pressure was back. Jack parted the round globes of his ass and dipped down, his tongue pressed against that sweet spot that made Ianto wordlessly arch up on the bed and grip the blankets desperately "Oh gawwd"

"Good?"

"Yes! Yeah, more!" he reached back to run his fingers through Jack's hair urging him on. Jack took the hint and dipped in, circling and teasing before thrusting his tongue into Ianto's hole. Ianto was mewling loudly, his thighs parted and his hips rocked back and forth as Jack tongue fucked him.

When Jack was happy that Ianto was ready, he dribbled lubricant over his fingers before pressing his index inside circling that first ring of muscle. Ianto bucked wildly enjoying the feeling that his lover was creating "So close, Jack... wanna come, need to come! _Please_"

"Turn over" Jark ordered darkly as he took his finger out. Ianto did as he was told and saw how blown his boyfriend's eyes were. Jack added more lubricant to his fingers and slicked Ianto's hole before carefully pressing in two fingers before sucked the head of Ianto's cock into his mouth

"Oshit, christ..." gasped Ianto suddenly not sure which way to thrust. His fingers slid through Jack's hair, tightening around the strands and guided Jack down gently. Jack slid down before coming back up quickly; time for teasing was over and he wanted Ianto to come "Jack, please... ahhh, fuck. Gonna come... stop, I'm gonna..." Jack didn't pull off like he usually did but increased his pace until he felt Ianto's grasp tighten in his hair and a burst of salty fluid filled his mouth.

It took a couple of minutes for Ianto come round and his breathing return to normal, he opened his eyes and saw Jack grinning at him "Jack that was... it was..."

"I know" Jack nodded as he licked his lips

"Come here" said Ianto as he held his arms out for his lover, Jack settled down trying to ignore the throb between his legs. Ianto couldn't help but smirk as he felt Jack's erection press against his hip, he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders then reached down with his right hand and started stroking him off

"Yes, Ianto, _yes_" gasped Jack as he started thrusting forward into Ianto's tight grip. Jack's words were swallowed by Ianto's hungry mouth as the Welshman leaned in and crashed their mouths together. Hushed moans and the sounds of licking filled the room, Ianto was bringing Jack closer and closer to orgasm. Jack pulled away breathing in heavy gasps of air before his vision swam and he came, coating Ianto's hand in his seed.

Jack lay with his head over Ianto's heart, listening to the thrum of it and felt so content, while Ianto stroked his fingers through Jack's silky hair

"What do you want to do today?"

"I should get some writing done, I've only got a few more chapters before I finish this book. What about you? Do you have training today?"

"No, baby, not today. I'll be at the club on Monday though... we've got a game on next Saturday"

"Want me to come?" Jack asked as he looked up meeting his boyfriend's gaze

"What about your book? If you need to get that done then don't worry about traipsing round watching me run up and down the pitch"

"I _like_ watching you run up and down the pitch" pouted Jack as he laid his head back down on Ianto's chest, smirking when he felt Ianto chuckle

"Okay, okay" Ianto rolled his eyes affectionately "It's an away game though. We'll be played England, it's a big game and I can't believe I got picked to play for Wales"

"An away game?" repeated Jack quietly. Ianto had played a few away games but only two of them had been stay overs; Jack hated stay over away games. With a passion.

"I train at the club on Monday and Tuesday then on Wednesday we're going down to Twickenham and we'll train down there until the game on Saturday. I should be back on Sunday"

"Five days" mumbled Jack to himself. He couldn't imagine Ianto being gone for that long, yes there were times that they hardly saw each other but that had never been longer than two days "Are you staying at a hotel?"

"Yeah, it's all set up. I'm looking forward to the game and all the training will keep me busy but I'll miss you"

"Really?" Jack looked up again, hating how surprised his voice sounded. Ianto smiled then leaned down kissing him softly

"Of course I will. I wish you could come with me"

"I... I could... come with you" began Jack "I could book a room if you don't want the team or your manager to find out. You could sneak down to my room"

"I'd like that, but what about your book? I don't want you to get in trouble or behind, I know how much your writing and linguistics means to you"

"Believe it or not, Mr Jones, but you mean more to me and if it's okay to go to London with you then I'm going"

"Okay then," Ianto said as he sat up "Right now though I need a shower. Want to wash my back, Mr Harkness?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder with a warm smile. Jack didn't have to be asked twice.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors/Note:** I'm very, very sorry about the delay in this. I've finally managed to catch up with stuff. I was attacked a few weeks again and had bruised ribs that didn't really help with getting stuff written. But since I was 'resting' I've got a fair bit down, I just need to see where I'm up with everything and then I'll be posting chapters over the course of the next few weeks. There's this chapter and two others for the Little Things, I'm just getting this out for today. I know I normally reply to all comments and leave a summary of the chapter but since there are 3 chapters and I only have so much time here in the library and my ribs are starting to ache I'm going to be brief. Thank you all for your lovely feedback and your nice messages over the summer and I hope you enjoy these chapters! As always, read and review! Let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

Ianto opened the door and walked in, he wasn't sure what he'd been called in for but since John, Simon and Alan were here he had a good feeling that it wasn't good.

"Ianto" Alan said then gestured for the chair opposite the desk "Have a seat"

He did as he was told, sat in the seat opposite Alan before glancing nervously at the other two who were stood behind the team manager.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" asked Simon

"Like what?"

"A friend of mine who works at Western Mail sent me these, his editor is going to be running them in the next edition" stated Simon as he tossed a brown envelop down on the desk. Ianto picked it up and saw blurry photos of him and Jack dancing and making out

"Ianto..." began Alan but he trailed off in a sigh "We don't care what you do in the bedroom as long as it doesn't affect you on the pitch but the fans..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Deny everything" John suggested in a gruff tone that had Ianto squirming in his seat.

"It's up to Ianto, what he wants to do. Whatever he decides we'll support" Simon stated

"Would I loose my job if I..."

"Not at all! We can't fire you for being a shirt lifter, there's those laws now, but when it's out it's out. The team won't like one of your kind looking at them in the shower" sneered John. Ianto went bright red and stood up, his chair screeching behind him

"I _do not_ look at my friends in the shower! Just because I'm gay does not mean that I do that! I'm more than happy with my _boyfriend_!" he yelled then went so quiet when he realised just what he'd said. He'd just outed himself! Alan cleared his throat and Ianto fell back down into the chair

"So you are, what happens now? What do you want to do about it?"

"It's my business, no one elses. It's another part of my private life that I don't want publicised, I have nothing against people knowing but this is all rather new to me" said Ianto calmly, he was still reeling from his outburst.

"Okay then, we'll deny it for now then?"

"Alright" Ianto nodded. He couldn't believe how John had reacted and that just strengthened his decision, he just hoped that Jack would understand.

"Good. That's all we wanted to talk to you about, Ianto, you're done for the day?"

"Yeah. I'm heading home" he nodded. Ianto rose to his feet and shook hands with Alan and Simon, John just glared angrily at him until he dropped his hand and left the room.

The past few days he'd been packing up his flat ready to move in with Jack and tomorrow he would be travelling down to Twickenham with the rest of the team. Jack would drive down and check into his hotel and later on, after training, Ianto would join him. The welsh rugby player had been giving a lot of thought about letting Jack top him completely and the thought of it was growing on him, especially after Jack revealed just how good he was!

Maggie was waiting for him in the car park right where he left her earlier that day and he sighed, he wished that Jack would go for a ride with him on her. Ianto had been hoping and praying that Jack would conquer his fears so he could tell the American writer just exactly why she was called Maggie and why she meant so much to him.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting. Ready to go home?" he asked the bike as he stroked the frame. Ianto pulled on his helmet and climbed on, revving her engine "Yeah, we're going to go see Jack. No, sis, I don't know when he's going to go for a ride with me. I keep trying..."

Ianto peeled carefully out of the car park and headed to home. A smile came to his face as he realised that he started thinking of Jack's house as home! Ianto parked up when he arrived and headed in after covering Maggie with her protective covering

"Jack! I'm home!"

"I'm in my study" came Jack's usual reply. Ianto dropped his keys in the bowl, toed off his shoes under the coat rack and headed into Jack's study.

Jack was typing away on his computer, his glasses on with an intense look in the artificial light. Ianto couldn't help but wrap his arms around his lover's shoulders and nibble behind an ear "How was training?"

"It was good. Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Not really, I'm not looking forward to being cooped up in my car for that long" scowled Jack, Ianto paled and pulled away

"Oh" he looked down when Jack turned hearing the sad tone in the rugby player's voice.

"Come here" Jack ordered gently as he held out his hand. Ianto took it and let Jack pull him down onto his lap "I'm sorry, of course I'm excited. I get to see you win"

"We might not... I've not practiced enough" mumbled Ianto. Jack kissed him lightly

"Nonsense! I've seen you play... you're going to win" he announced with a big, bright smile. Ianto nodded before looking away "What is it?"

"Whether we win or not... Jack I... when I come to you after the game... I want you to... I want you to you know... with me"

"You're so cute when you're shy! Why so nervous all of a sudden? It's not like we haven't done stuff"

"We haven't done this" Ianto pointed out thickly, he could already feel his erection pressing against his trousers "I want you to make love to me after the game"

"_Oh_" gasped Jack and damn, if that didn't make Ianto's not so little problem worse! Jack stared at his lover, looking deep into his eyes "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am... I want you to-"

"Don't say it. Not yet, not now Ianto, please, because if you ask me to make love to you or fuck you... any combination of those words then it won't be happening after your game. It'll be happening right now" he brought Ianto's hand down to press against the bulge in his old, worn jeans.

"Hmm, is that for me?" smirked Ianto

"Might be" Jack answered, completely loosing his focus with his writing.

"That's good, because I have something similar for you" his eyes flicked down and Jack smirked as he palmed Ianto's trousers

"Can I play with it?" Jack asked, sounding unbelievably innocent in his request. Ianto cocked his head back as if in thought

"I don't know, you do look rather busy" stated Ianto. Jack pressed two keys before he closed the lid on his laptop and turned back to Ianto with a big grin

"What ever gave you that idea? Nope, I'm not busy! Not busy at all"

"Care to join me upstairs, Mr Harkness?" Jack pouted

"Want you now" he told Ianto. Ianto shook his head

"You can have me but in our bed" he replied. Jack's pout grew stronger until Ianto smirked, pulled Jack up by his arm before throwing the American over his shoulder in a fireman's lift

"Ianto! Christ! Put me down!" chuckled Jack as Ianto carried him out of the study and towards the stairs, spanking hm repeatedly as he went. Ianto got to the foot of the stairs when he heard a key in the front door, it opened and Rhys was standing there with Gethin on his hip

"I'm not even going to ask" he mumbled. Ianto regretfully put Jack back down and wished they hadn't been interrupted, Rhys looked at his son who was giggling "Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto are being silly aren't they?"

"Ehs" shouted Gethin as he bounced in his father's arms. Gethin held out his arms, leaning forward towards his uncles.

"Got cabin fever?" asked Jack as Gethin settled in his arms, Ianto led them all back into the living room

"Like you wouldn't believe. It's hard now that Gwen's back at work" replied Rhys

"I'll put the kettle on" said Ianto leaving the two old friends to talk. Rhys watched his fellow welshman leave the room before turning to look at Jack with a knowing smirk

"Does he live here now?" he teased, Jack blushed and didn't bother to hide his smile

"Yeah, he asked me to move in with him. I said yeah but told him to move in here because there's more space"

"Shit, Gwen's not gonna be happy I found out first" laughed Rhys, Jack shook his head as he handed Gethin a soft toy car

"I haven't told anyone, I don't think Ianto's even told his family yet!" Jack explained, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. Rhys was glad to see his best friend so happy, he almost didn't want to show him the newspaper

"It's good that you're moving in together but I have a feeling that everyone knows, at least knows you're together" Rhys told Jack before he turned to pull out a worn copy of the newspaper he'd bought this morning and showed it to him. There was a big picture a few pages in about Ianto and him, the title of the article was 'Fly Half Flys For The Other Half'. There was generic information about him, some stuff dug up about his past and being kicked out and there was a lot of information on Ianto and his rugby style and statistics

"I don't... crap, they've even mentioned when my dad threw me out! Rhys..." he looked up in disbelief "What... what do I do? What am I going to do...?"

"Has Ianto seen it?"

"Oh god, no... he can't have. He'd have freaked out if he saw this! The people at the club, the rest of the team... they'd hurt him"

"Jack" Ianto popped his head round the door, Jack quickly pushed the paper behind him "We're out of milk, baby. Want me to nip to the shop to get some more?"

"No!" cried Jack, Gethin jumped in his arms at the sudden shout and promptly burst into tears, Rhys glared at him "Sorry"

"What's that?" Ianto asked as he came further into the room; he could tell something was up with the way Jack was acting.

"It's nothing" Jack replied as he tried to lean back, as if that would help. Ianto pulled the paper out from behind his boyfriend and stared at it before dropping it back down on the coffee table.

"I'm going to get milk" he said in an indifferent tone. He left the room quickly and Jack jumped up following him and calling his name, not realising that he still had Gethin in his arms.

"Ianto!" Jack grabbed his arm with his free hand and spun him around "Talk to me"

"I'm denying it. I'm denying all of it, I spoke with the managers"

"What do you mean you're denying it? You're denying me? What you feel for me?"

"No. I'll never deny that, Jack. I love you" he told his lover honestly

"Then why? Because this is really breaking my heart, I don't understand why you would..."

"I need my job, Jack. I can't loose it, I love playing rugby... it's what kept me going when my tad died, it's what's keeping me sane with how my mam is. I-I need it... it makes me happy"

"But they know. Even if you deny it, they're going to see it and they're going to know... are you gonna be safe?" Jack asked as he brought his free hand up to stroke Ianto's cheek "They wouldn't hurt you, would they? The rest of the team"

"I-I don't know" stammered Ianto "It's not going to stop me though"

"Ianto! They could hurt you, really hurt you and you still want to play?" Jack cried in disbelief

"I wouldn't give them the satisfaction, Jack, you need to understand that. I won't let them control me just because I'm gay. I will not let them tell me what I can and cannot do"

"Heh" smiled Jack as tears filled his eyes "You're one crazy bastard, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do" Ianto bowed his head, Jack tipped his chin to look deep into Ianto's eyes

"But you're _my_ crazy bastard and I wouldn't change that for the world" Ianto stared at him for a moment before he kissed him passionately. Someone cleared their throat causing the two of them to pull apart, Rhys is standing behind them with a moody yet pleased look on his face

"Can you not make out in front of the kid" he ordered before taking his son back

"Ack, An Mwah!" Gethin slapped his hand over his mouth in a noisy kiss before he giggled. Jack looked at Rhys somewhat apologetically

"If my son grows up gay coz of you, Harkness..." the shorter welshman chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Jack linked fingers with Ianto and smiled

"He won't, I made sure he got the good genes" replied Jack jokingly, he missed how Ianto's eyes widened in surprise

"I still have to get milk. I'll be back in a bit" he told them before wandering off to the shops. Rhys watched Jack watching Ianto go

"Are you two gonna be okay?"

"Yeah... I think we'll have to talk about this tonight and I... oh crap"

"What?"

"I just realised what I said. About Gethin" Jack pointed out. Rhys looked down at Gethin then sighed

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Rhys as the two of them began walking back to the house

"Do you think he'd be weird about it?" Jack inquired, he closed his gate "I know Gethin is biologically mine but I don't have any claim to him. All I see when I look at him is you and Gwen"

"Well, we know that! But Ianto doesn't..."

Ten minutes later Ianto came back carrying milk and had a rather dour look on his face, Jack was lying on the floor playing with Gethin while Rhys was making dinner

"Gwen's coming by after her shift" Rhys called from the kitchen. Ianto sat down on the couch and watched Gethin and Jack together; he could see the similarities now that he was looking for them

"Is he yours?" he whispered, Jack looked up startled to see that Ianto was sitting there.

"We'll talk about this later after they're gone"

"Okay" Ianto looked away, his gaze turned to outside the window and he spotted Maggie sitting under her cover "There's something I have to tell you as well"

"Oh?" Jack sat up and put a tentative hand on Ianto's knee "It's not dear Jack, is it?"

"No. It's about my sister"

"Rhiannon?"

"No. I'll explain tonight" he said finally leaving Jack just as confused as he'd left Ianto.

Gwen was still in her police uniform when she got there, she happily sat down to the table and everyone could see how tired she was. It was a nice dinner together, Rhys had cooked traditionally and she asked to marry him again it was so good.

"I... we have an announcement" said Jack as Ianto started clearing the plates away. When he came back, he took hold of Jack's hand linking their fingers together

"You're getting married?" cried Gwen, Rhys looked at his wife in surprise before looking for any signs of rings

"No, we're moving in together. I'm gonna live here with Jack" Ianto explained; neither Williams' missed the hopeful look in Jack's eyes nor the thoughtful look on Ianto's.

"Oh, congratulations!" Gwen stood up and pulled the two of them into a hug "When are you moving in?"

"I've already started bringing some of my stuff over and I'm packing up my apartment"

"If you need a hand then we'll help out! Have you told Rhiannon and Grey yet?" inquired Rhys

"Nope, you're the first. We'll tell them soon when we've got a bit more of Ianto's things over here" Jack stood up "Who want's coffee?"

"Not me, I'm stuffed" Gwen replied as she patted her stomach. Gethin had long since fallen asleep in the spare high chair Jack kept here.

"Better get the missus home before she falls asleep" Rhys decided, Gwen swatted him but smiled as she carefully lifted her son out of the chair "Thanks for having us over boys"

"You're welcome. We'll come round once we're back from Ianto's away game"

"You're going with him?" blinked Rhys in surprise

"Yeah, gonna show support" grinned Jack

"Well be careful, you've never been to an England vs Wales game before, have ya?"

"No... why? What's wrong?"

"The crowd gets more than a little rowdy, sometimes it's rather hostile" he explained, Jack went pale but Ianto just put his hands on Jack's shoulders

"You'll be fine, baby, the seats I got you are right near the pitch a few rows up from the bench where the managers sit. Nothing's going to happen, Rhys is just being melodramatic"

"Why's Rhys being melodramatic?" asked Gwen as she came back in, she'd put Gethin in his car seat ready for them to fasten it into their car

"Jack's coming with me for my away with England"

"You be careful on your own" she told Jack, repeating Rhys's sentiments from before "They can get rather wild, I've been on crowd control when England played here. I ended up with one hell of a concussion"

"Stop it! Jack will be fine, I'll look after you baby" Ianto leaned down and kissed his boyfriend to allay his fears. The new couple led Gwen and Rhys out, saying their goodbyes and waved them off.

Jack crept back into the kitchen to do the dishes and to avoid talking but Ianto followed him easily, he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist "Tell me about Gethin"

"They'd been trying for a year and a half... all weird fertility shit, IVF and nothing worked... they got tested and Rhys's boys had trouble swimming up stream. They really wanted kids so I went and got myself tested, my boys swam fine so I spoke to Rhys. I told him that if he wanted I would donor sperm so they could have children; I asked Rhys first because I know Gwen would have gone ahead with it. She wanted kids so badly... he said he didn't have a problem with it so we both told Gwen. She jumped at the chance... there was all this paperwork that I had to fill out. I don't have a legal claim over Gethin... he isn't _my_ son even though we share DNA. I've never seen him as mine and I never will... I'm his godfather in case, God forbid, anything happens to Gwen or Rhys"

"I think I love you even more" confessed Ianto "I can't believe you did something so amazing for them"

"Well, they're my family. Of course I'd help them... after my family shunned me I didn't have anyone but Owen. When I went to University and I met them... I love them and I'd do anything for them"

"I think, it's time I told you" whispered Ianto, Jack turned in his arms carefully holding out his wet hands. Jack could see how difficult this was so he wiped his hands, turned everything off and led his lover up to bed.

They settled down in bed, Ianto was breathing hard and he was rather tearful. Jack held him close and waited patiently

"When I was born... I wasn't... when my mother was pregnant with me she was expecting twins" Ianto began, trying to find the right words

"Rhiannon's your twin sister?" asked Jack, Ianto's eyes shone in the dim light and he shook his head

"No. She's my big sister but she isn't my twin sister... when we were born Maggie wasn't breathing. She was still born"

"Shit, Ianto" gasped Jack, he closed his eyes and Ianto scooted a little closer

"That's why my mam isn't well, she never got over the fact that Maggie died" he said before rolling onto his back "I have pictures of the two of us somewhere, when we were babies, I think about her all the time and my entire life I've felt a part of me missing"

"I'm not surprised, I'm so sorry, Ianto"

"Me too" nodded Ianto "Growing up was hard, sometimes my mam would treat me like she would if Maggie was alive. She'd call me Maggie and try and dress me up in Rhiannon's clothes. She was in and out of Providence Park after that so for a lot of the time it was Rhiannon, tad and me. I loved my tad and he loved me but he was like mam wishing that Maggie was alive. He never quite got over it either so when he found that bike... he thought he was going crazy when he saw it but when he did he said it reminded him of her. I never saw it, myself, but he got the bike from the scrap yard and me and him fixed it up. He named her Maggie and we spent years fixing it up; he died before she was finished but I kept on and me and Rhiannon did the paintwork together. I don't know why but it's like having Maggie here with me. I talk to her sometimes and I'm a bit worried because I've started treating her like she is my sister. It scares the shit out me because I think I'm loosing it like my mam did"

"That's rubbish. Absolute rubbish, you're not loosing it. Yes, the method does seem a little unorthodox but your bike has sentimental value because of your tad; it's not just your twin sister that comforts you from the bike. It's your tad too, so what if you talk to her? You'd be crazy if you actually heard her talking back and you don't"

"No, I just imagine she does because I wish she could. I wish my sister was still here, I miss her so much" he couldn't help but sob, Jack pulled his lover close wrapping his arms tight around him "I feel so alone without her, I always have and it hurts"

"How can I make this better for you?" whispered Jack, unsure of what to do

"Don't let me go" Ianto replied as he wriggled closer. Jack wasn't about to let go any time soon and he tightened his grip around his lover

"Never, you're stuck with me, Jones. I'm never letting you go"

"Promise?" sniffled Ianto

"I promise" agreed Jack, and he meant it.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Eighteen**

The bed was big and inviting, he put his bags down near the wardrobe and wandered over to it sinking down into the softness of the sheets. All Jack wanted to do was climb in and go to sleep, he wasn't used to driving long distances and the trip from Cardiff to the Southwest of London had really taken it out of him. What made matters worse was that Ianto hadn't been able to do the drive down with him and wouldn't be able to meet up with him until after training. Jack glanced at his watch seeing that it was later than he realised. He had an hour or so before Ianto would be here

"I need to get showered" he mumbled to himself as he kicked off his shoes. Jack lay back for a moment and fought back a yawn.

Something stroked his cheek and then he felt the buttons of his shirt being undone, he opened his eyes sleepily and saw Ianto leaning over him

"Hey, cariad, I didn't mean to wake you" smiled the Welshman "Just thought you'd be comfier out of those clothes"

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here for another hour"

"Jack, it's half ten. You fell asleep" explained Ianto as he helped Jack out of his shirt then unfastened his trousers sliding them down and off

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Jack looked round sleepily before turning back to watch Ianto folding his clothes and laying them on a chair

"Don't worry about it. It was a long drive and I'm just grateful that you're here" Ianto told him as he folded back the blankets and helped Jack into bed.

"So tired, Ianto, will you stay with me?"

"You didn't have to ask. I'm not leaving, I came here to stay the night with you" he smiled affectionately at his lover before he stripped down to his shorts and climbed in "I wanted to wake up with you in my arms, I always play better that way"

Jack slid closer so Ianto could wrap his arms around him, the American nuzzled sleepily against his neck making content noises

"Love you"

"I love you, too" replied Ianto but Jack was already asleep.

Jack woke up first the next morning, Ianto was lying next to him with one arm slung protectively over his lover's stomach as if he would disappear any minute. Jack blinked, clearing the sleep and stroked the arm holding him close to Ianto's side. The Welshman snuffled in his sleep and that arm tightened it's grip practically pulling Jack under him.

"Ianto" he whispered, putting more pressure in the arm stroking

"Uhn" Ianto groaned, tugging his boyfriend closer and humped his morning erection against him.

"Morning" chuckled Jack. Ianto groaned again and tried to bury his head under the pillow "Ah, no. None of that... you have to get up and go to training"

"Don't wanna" pouted Ianto "Wanna stay in bed with you"

"I know, I want you to stay here too but the sooner you go the sooner you can come back and I promise we'll spend the rest of the afternoon in bed"

"That's one hell of an incentive Mr Harkness" Ianto told him, as his humping increased "But I'm not convinced that's what we'll be doing when I come back. I need a taster"

"Taster is it?" Jack whispered huskily before their mouths met. Ianto's phone broke the mood as it started buzzing it's way over the bedside cabinet, he groaned before breaking away to answer it

"Jones"

"Ianto, it's... it's me. Toshiko... I'm sorry to call you this early but I didn't know who else to call. I went to the club but they said you weren't there, Gwen told me that you're in London"

"Yeah, I am. I'm playing away... sorry to be so direct but you just woke me up and you know what I'm like in the mornings, what do you want Tosh?"

"I need to talk to you when you come back. John and I..." she trailed off, Ianto sat up all too aware that Jack was watching him

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked with a bit more sympathy and compassion than before "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm pregnant Ianto and I can't tell John... I know that he thinks it's too soon for children but I don't want to get rid of it"

"It's okay, it is a bit out of the blue since we haven't really spoken since we broke up but have you told John that you're pregnant?"

"I can't... he's on patrol in Islamabad and it's difficult getting in touch with him. I don't want to tell him over the phone" she told him, he could tell that she'd been crying

"When's he coming back?" Ianto inquired. Jack was sitting up now, listening to Ianto's side of the conversation

"He's got another three months out there before he comes home. I'm already two months gone" she explained

"Then you need to tell him as soon as possible. Anything could happen out there and he might like it that you're going to have a child together"

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. When I come back, do you want me to meet up with you for lunch?" he asked, he could hear her nodding over the phone

"I'd like that. I have missed you Ianto... Gwen sometimes tells me what you're up to and how you're doing. She said you'd moved in with someone but she won't tell me who it is, are you happy?" she inquired. Ianto turned to look at Jack and smiled

"I'm happy, never thought it'd be like this, but yeah I'm very happy" Jack grinned back and kissed his favourite spot on Ianto's shoulder

"That's good... I'm sorry for how things ended, I've always felt guilty for it and I really did love you despite what I did"

"I know you did" he agreed with her "Look, I have to go get ready for training. Call me later on and we'll talk about meeting up"

"Okay, good luck with the game today"

"Thanks, bye" he rung off then put his phone down on the bedside cabinet

"So, Mr Jones, you're happy" Jack stated as he leaned down and kissed that same spot again

"Very" he replied as he lay back down tugging Jack down with him.

Rhys had gone with Owen, Gwen was starting back at work today and since he had the day off he thought why not, the Londoner was nervous about this. He'd filled in the paperwork and gotten basic approval and now he was being interviewed for his suitable to foster.

"Mr Harper..." Sandra Pellingham glanced back and forth between the two men, one of them was carrying a toddler

"That's me" said the shorter of the two. She shook his hand "I hope you don't mind, I was a bit nervous so I brought a friend of mine along with me"

"That's fine. Nice to meet you, I'm Sandra"

"Rhys, Rhys Williams and this little guy is my son Gethin" he nodded down at his little boy. If Jack hadn't of helped them have Gethin then they would have looked into fostering and adoption; he had some basic understanding of how the system worked. They all sat down in the chairs dotted around the colourful yet messy office

"Your paperwork is good and we don't really have any qualms about you fostering but it says here that your wife recently passed away. We feel that this lost may be clouding your decision"

"Miss Pellingham, Sandra, yes I did loose Katie not too long ago and we were looking to have children and I won't deny that my decision isn't based on that. I was looking forard to being a father and I believe that I can still offer that to a child here regardless"

"Okay, well we'll give you a trial period and see how you do. If it doesn't work out then maybe you should rethink your options"

"Thank you, thank you!" he pumped her hand fiercely, she smiled at his grattitude and exuberance

"Don't thank me yet, looking after a child is hard work"

"Heh, you got that right" snorted Rhys as he stared down at his son, he looked up startled unaware that he'd spoken aloud. Sandra was smirking at someone him, it was nice to find someone who understood.

"Right, as I was saying. A child is hard work, a lot of the children here have family situations where their parents are unable or unwilling to look after them, the case I'm assigning to you is Tommy Flanagan. His mother was sectioned not too long ago; she claimed that it was the forties and she put him on a train on his own. Luckily one of the station masters spotted him before the train left"

"That's terrible, was he alright?" asked Owen, Sandra's smile grew... she had a feeling these two would get along really well.

"He was fine... I think he was too young to understand. I'll be right back"

Owen sat there waiting for her to return and it felt like he was holding his breath, Rhys watched him... overall he and Owen hadn't really known each other long, certainly not as long as Jack had, but he knew that Owen would make a good father.

Thomas E. Flanagan was playing with the other kids in the large room when Sandra came up and crouched down next to him "Tommy, there's someone here to see you"

"Is it me ma?"

"She's still not well, I'm afraid, no there's a man here who wants to meet you. His name is Owen and he's really looking forward to meeting you"

"Owen? Why's he want to meet me?"

"Well, you're going to stay with him for a while. A social worker will go with you to make sure that it's okay and then if it is you might stay with him for a little longer"

"But why do I have to stay with him? Why can't I stay here while my ma is in hospital"

"Because this is a foster home, Tommy, we only have a set amount of space and people who can't have children sometimes foster children who don't have parents"

"But I do have a parent! I have my ma!" protested Tommy using a child's logic

"I know but she can't look after you right now"

"Okay" he sighed, he put his crayon down and bowed his head "Do I have to call him da?"

"Not if you don't want to. Want to come and meet him?"

"Okay" he continued, rather dejectedly as he took her hand and let her pull him off the chair. She walked hand in hand with him back to her office.

Owen felt all breathe leave him as the door opened and Sandra came in with a small blonde haired boy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there

"H-Hello" mumbled Owen as he looked down at the kid, for some reason all he could think of was that this was Katie's son! He had similar features to her and the blonde hair... "I'm Owen"

"I'm Tommy. You're my new da, then?" he said when he looked up. The guy didn't look too bad, looked like he had a lot of money. Owen glanced at Sandra who just shrugged

"If you want me to be"

"Never had a da before... it was just me and ma" replied Tommy "So I have to go and live with you"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. It's up to you" explained Owen as he slid off his chair and knelt down

"I think it might be okay. It's so crowded here and I guess it would be nice to stay with you while my ma is not well"

"Really?" smiled Owen feeling overjoyed

"Yeah" Tommy smiled shyly at Owen's reaction.

"Let me finish off this paperwork and I'll get Julie to come down, she'll be handling your case" she buzzed for Julie then finished off the paperwork on her desk while Owen and Tommy spoke quietly.

"Does he live with you too?" asked Tommy nodding at Rhys

"Nope, I'm Rhys and this little guy is my son Gethin" he replied, Tommy crept quietly over to the sleeping baby in Rhys's arms

"So, are you my Uncle?" he inquired as he glanced briefly at Rhys before turning his attention back to the baby.

"Um well... I s'pose"

"Cool" smiled Tommy "Will I have my own room?"

"Of course. I redecorated it from the nursery... I didn't know what you'd like so tomorrow we can go and pick out some posters to put on the walls"

"I like Ben10 and ma used to let me watch South Park"

"Both equally good" grinned Owen, making Tommy smile

"Do you have a job? Ma didn't have a job but the lady next door with all the cats had one"

"I'm an editor, I work for a company that has a lot of people who write books and I read through them, make sure that any mistakes are fixed and help them if they get stuck"

"How many people write the books?"

"Lots and lots"

"Wow. That's cool" Tommy gasped in amazement. Julie had come down and Sandra handed her a file for initial assessment, she would see how Owen was with Tommy when they got home.

"I've got your things all packed up, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Owen seems cool" nodded Tommy. Owen held out his hand nervously and Tommy grasped it feeling just as nervous about being liked.

He'd lost count of how many games he'd been to but this one had to be the most aggressive, not even the match against New Zealand had been this intense! Gwen and Rhys had been right about the fans being so determined for their team to win; they were as nearly as active as the players themselves. Jack watched his lover running up and down the pitch; he'd never been so proud and had never been so worried... Ianto was giving his all, anyone could see it and the players of the opposing team were doing their best to pretty much take him out. It was far more than the regular brutality, they were deliberately out to hurt one another. Wales was giving as good as they got but England were playing really dirty. All Jack wanted to do was stop the game altogether! He wanted it to stop so they'd stop hurting Ianto.

The fans around him were screaming for blood and all he could do was watch; since he and Ianto became boyfriends' Jack had gone out of his way to be supportive. The thing was, even though the Welshman loved his job, Ianto hated the stigma that came with being a professional rugby player. A lot of the people that Ianto met or knew just assumed he was stupid because of that profession, Jack knew he wasn't because he'd gotten the chance to see past that. He'd grown to hate those so-called friends treating that wonderfully intelligent guy like that because they were damaging his self esteem. Ianto was starting to believe that he was stupid and that he was less than other people because of it.

"Come on, Ianto!" cried Jack hoping his voice would carry over the noise, that some how Ianto would hear him.

"I don't know why you're cheering on that poof!" someone shouted down his ear, Jack turned to see a stocky guy standing there with a woollen hat covering what little hair he had left

"Excuse me?"

"Jones, number 10. He's bender... it makes me sick! It's those fags that let down the whole team! He's not even trying! Bet his arse is too sore!" continued the man standing to his right. Jack looked down at Ianto, tracking him as he ran red-faced down the pitch... the Welshman had trained just as much as the other team members if not more! Ianto hadn't gone into London for the pre-game party with his friends from the team because he wanted to be well rested for today. Well, that and he wasn't really interested in the usual ogling that was bound to be a requirement for said party.

"He doesn't take it up the arse" he couldn't help but blurt and instantly regretted it when the man's eyes narrowed suspiciously

"And how the hell do you know that?" he hissed. Jack knew it was a bad idea but he'd riled himself up with how the English rugby team were treating his partner and now this ungrateful bastard who was supposed to be supporting Ianto's team was hurling abuse had really gotten to him.

"I know because I'm his _boyfriend_" Jack snapped angrily. The man's scowl deepened twisting his face into an ugly mask

"You're that fag's fuck toy? You're the reason he's letting the team down?"

"He's not letting them down you neanderthal! Look at him! He's-" Jack didn't get a chance to say anything else because the man decided to be offended over the neanderthal comment and punched Jack square in the jaw splitting his lip. Jack fell back into the person standing next to him, stunned for a moment before he dived at his attacker throwing his arms around the man's middle and knocking the wind out of him. It was amazing how quickly things got out of hand, before Jack knew it a lot of people around his were fighting and shoving.

Several stewards were racing up the steps to try and stop the riot. Jack wriggled away from the man who threw the first punch but one of the stewards grabbed him and escorted him down the steps; the match had come to a temporary standstill and Ianto felt such worry when he saw that Jack was one of the rioters being taken away and there was a lot of blood on his face.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Nineteen**

There were three stewards left watching them while the rest went back out to monitor the game. Jack sat on one of the benches in the mock jail and hung his head, he was missing Ianto's match! He'd never lost his temper so badly before, he'd never wanted to protect someone so much... it would have been scary if he wasn't sure about loving Ianto so completely.

"You" someone called, Jack looked up to see a first aider standing there with the usual St John's ambulance outfit on "It's your turn"

Jack staggered to his feet and the door was unlocked, the first aider led him to another room with a bench. He sat down on it and the young first aider wiped away the dry blood and put some cream on his split lip "If you experience double vision or dizzyness then it's best you get yourself over to the hospital"

"Is the game still playing?"

"No. Finished fifteen minutes ago" he replied as he threw away the packaging and dirty wipes

"Who won?" asked Jack

"England" Jack closed his eyes and felt even more guilty about missing it. He should have been there to support Ianto! "Off you go, you're lucky that the stewards are just giving you a warning and not getting the police involved"

"I didn't start it. The other guy threw the first punch"

"Now that I can believe" both men in the first aid room turned to see Ianto standing there. Ianto was half dressed between his rugby uniform and the tracksuit bottoms; his face was red with anger

"Ianto"

"Not a word, Jack, not one word" he hissed out through clenched teeth. Jack hopped off the bench and followed Ianto out to the car park, the welshman tossed his kit into the back seat before he slide into the passenger seat of Jack's car.

Jack got in, he was terrified that he'd really screwed things up. He'd never seen Ianto this angry before and he wished he'd just say something instead of sitting there in silence.

"Ianto?"

"I told you, Jack, not a world until we get back to the hotel" he repeated coldly. Jack nodded slowly then did as he was told, he drove to the hotel and followed Ianto obediently even carried his hold all up to the room.

As soon as the door was shut Ianto pushed Jack down on the bed angrily, Jack dropped the hold all in surprise

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ianto roared loudly

"I'm sorry, Ianto!" he cried quickly out of fear "I'm sorry I ruined the game for you"

Ianto blinked in disbelief! Did Jack actually think he was this upset over the game? He sighed and crouched down in front of Jack, cupping his lover's face feeling him shake

"The game means nothing to me. I was scared, Jack, so scared when I saw you being taken away and you were covered in blood" whispered Ianto reaching out to carefully touch Jack's split lip "I didn't know if you were okay... you scared the hell out of me"

"Oh" mumbled Jack feeling even more guilty

"I'm sorry I shouted at you" Ianto apologised "I just... they told me what happened. Those fans, when they get going, are dangerous! I don't care if they're shouting insults at me... they're in the stands and they can't hurt me physically but you..." Ianto pressed his forehead against Jack's as tears filled his eyes "I need you Jack, I love you so much. I can't loose you, not ever"

"I love you too and I'm sorry Ianto, I'm so sorry" he confessed before closing the distance, pressing their mouths together. Ianto pulled back for air and sighed

"I should get cleaned up, I left in kind of a hurry to make sure you were okay" he explained. Jack swallowed hard and looked down at Ianto's tracksuit bottoms

"You didn't shower?"

"Nope, I've still got my shorts on underneath my trousers" Ianto replied as he stood up, moving towards the bathroom door. Jack grabbed him by the wrist to stop him from going

"Take those trousers off, I want to see you in your uniform"

"Jack..." blushed Ianto shyly but did as he was asked. Ianto stood there in his uniform as Jack crouched down and ran his hands up and down his dirt spattered legs, suddenly the thought popped into his head. It was glaringly loud in his head; he'd told Jack that no matter who would then they would make love. That he'd let Jack make love to him... just thinking about it made him hard.

"Yeah, sorry, I should let you clean up" it was Jack's turn to stand up and walk away now, speaking over his shoulder as he went "But you know what you all sweaty and dirty like that does me"

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him back, wrapping his arm around his lover's hips as he brought that hand down between his legs

"This is what you do to me" Ianto told him, keeping his eyes wide open as Jack cupped him through his shorts "Come shower with me"

"Oh. Okay" nodded Jack

Jack stripped his lover of his clothes, letting them fall to the bathroom floor before he pulled off the sweater he was wearing, Ianto turned on the shower and stepped under the spray leaving the door open. Jack swallowed hard and nearly stepped in before he realised he was still wearing his trousers and shoes

"Jack, hurry... I need you" whimpered Ianto as he reached down stroking his erection lazily. He stripped off as fast as he could, kicking his shoes off and desperately pulled his socks off before he climbed in and Ianto shut the door.

The American crowded his lover, pressing him up against the chilled tiles and kissed him passionately

"God you're so sexy" he mumbled when he pulled for air, Jack's eyes roamed Ianto's face before diving back in for another kiss

"Jack, we should y'know actually shower so you can take me to bed and make love to me"

"You're right, you're right" agreed Jack as he reached for the shampoo, squirting some on his hand before he reached up running the lather into his lover's hair

"What..."

"Has no one ever washed your hair for you before?"

"Hairdressers if I was getting it cut, but never someone I was involved with. You're the first... mm, Jack that feels good"

"I know. Close your eyes, baby, and let me spoil you" Ianto did as he was told and closed his eyes to the sensation of Jack washing his hair. Jack grabbed the shower head and washed away all the suds before he knelt down to wash off the flecks of mud

"God, Jack, what are you doing?" Ianto gasped when he opened his eyes to see his lover kneeling down

"Getting rid of the mud, why... is there something I else I should be cleaning?" Jack couldn't help but smirk as he looked down at Ianto's erection

"Jack" Ianto moaned out his name as his hands landed on Jack's shoulders "Please"

"Please, what? What do you want Ianto?"

"You know what I want!" he bit out a little too angrily "Jack, I want you to hurry the fuck up so you can take me to bed and fuck me!"

Jack's mouth dropped open in disbelief, he locked eyes with Ianto and saw how dark and desperate they were. Almost frantically he grabbed a clothe and quickly washed off the last specks of dirt before standing up and turning off the shower "You haven't washed your hair"

"I don't care!" Jack replied as he pushed the door open and grabbed for a towel. He dried quickly then turned to dry his boyfriend but stopped short; Ianto was standing there with water dripping down his torso

"Didn't you get all the mud off?" Ianto asked looking down, he couldn't see what Jack was staring at so intently. In the end Ianto grabbed the towel off him and wrapped it round his hips "Come on"

Ianto suddenly got shy when they went back into the bedroom, the lights were on rather bright so Jack turned them down to a soft glow then took Ianto's hand leading him to the bed. He watched the younger man swallow hard as he lay down

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm fucking terrified!" gasped Ianto honestly, Jack paused

"We don't have to if you don't want to"

"I want to. Oh god, how I want to... I don't think I've ever wanted anything so much" Jack knelt on the bed, sliding his fingertips under the towel tugging at the knott until it fell loose. He let his hand slide up Ianto's side gathering left over droplets "W-What's the best way... to y'know?"

"The best way is whatever you feel comfortable with, baby" Jack told him as he lay down next to his lover, propping himself up on one elbow, getting a good view.

"Um... could I... sit errr on... oh god" Ianto covered his face with his hands. Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for his lover, he could tell that Ianto did want it but he was more than shy and nervous. It's his first time... his virginity! No wonder he was nervous, thought Jack. Taking pity on him Jack pulled his hands away from his face, meeting his almost tearful eyes

"Ianto, do you want to ride my cock?" he asked far too innocently "Is that what you want?"

Ianto nodded silently and Jack smiled. He got up to retrieve lubricant before quickly climbing back on the bed "We can do that. Let me take care of you"

Jack got to work, he slide between Ianto's legs mouthing down the damp torso until he reached Ianto's manhood that had flagged a little. A few swipes of his tongue had Ianto standing to attention before Jack moved down licking as much as he could reach

"Ohh" gasped Ianto making Jack smirk, he loved Ianto's reaction when he did this. Jack pushed Ianto's legs up and apart so he could have better access to that sweet spot he loved teasing with his tongue "Need more, want... I want..."

"I know, I know. Shhh" Jack murmured as he dribbled lubricant over his fingers before bringing them to Ianto's entrance. Ianto's eyes widened as he felt Jack's fingers sliding into him

"There! There! Oh my God Jack right there!" gasped Ianto suddenly, he almost arched off the bed if it weren't for Jack's strong grip on his hip. Jack arched his fingertips toward that spot every time he pressed forward meeting his lover thrust for thrust until Ianto was keening huskily "Jack, ready for you. Need you, _please_"

Jack pulled his fingers out before dribbling more lubricant over his erection, the coolness of the liquid was soothing on his heated skin. Ianto sat up to see what he was doing and instantly tried to help by spreading the lube over Jack's cock until the American was swatting his hands away

"Stop that, do you want me to fuck you or come all over you hands?" he hissed as they switched positions so Jack was lying flat on his back.

Both of them fell quiet and still, Ianto was kneeling above Jack's throbbing erection to scared to move "Are you ok? Do you really want this? We could stop... do something else"

"No, Jack. I want this" Ianto replied, he reached down and lined Jack's cock up before slowly sinking down. Ianto was breathing hard as he sank down inch by inch until skin met skin "This... it feels... feels... oh, never before..."

Jack grabbed his lover's hand, linking fingers with him as Ianto lifted up and slowly sank back down setting a rhythm

"I love you" Jack breathed quietly, the welshman's eyes rolled around until he met his lovers and he smiled

"I love you too. I love you so much Jack... this feels so good. Jack, Jack, _yes_, Jack" he couldn't stop moaning Jack's name. He'd never felt like this before; sure there was the pressure of feeling filled and a light burn but the pleasure outweighed it all. With his free hand, Jack grasped Ianto's hip to guide the rocking rhythm; he wanted Ianto really enjoy this

"You're mine, Ianto. I'll always be your first"

"You're always going to be my only" Ianto bit out between heavy panting as he speed up, Jack's cock was hitting a sweet spot deep inside him and he wanted more! "More Jack... I need more!"

"Touch yourself, then" gasped Jack as he felt his lover's muscles grip him tighter, Ianto wasn't going to last. Ianto did as he was told as sweat broke out over his skin; he stroked himself off fast as he rode Jack's cock

"I'm comiaaaah" Ianto groaned, he sank down one last time before he spurted all over his hand and Jack's stomach, not long after that Jack came inside him.

Ianto tumbled down, barely conscious enough to try and miss landing on his lover. He was sated and sleepy and he truly felt that he'd found where he belonged.

"W-Was it good? Did you like it?" Jack asked him, his voice quiet in the room. Ianto slowly opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend

"Yes and yes... Jack, what that was... it was... it was... I love you"

Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, both of them were rather sleepy now, and despite it being early evening they both fell asleep.

Several hours later Ianto woke up feeling pleasantly sore, he blinked away the sleep and saw Jack lying next to him fast asleep. He loved the early hours, he loved watching Jack sleep because he looked so peaceful and content and it made Ianto feel really lucky "I never imagined that I'd be lying here next to you like this when we first met but now I just cannot see myself without you"

"Uhhh" Jack mumbled in his sleep before rolling onto his side

"Want to spend forever with you, Jack Harkness"

"Huh? Ianto? What time is it?" Jack asked as he woke up. He rubbed his right eye and sat up, his hair was sticking up in messy tufts and the blanket fell down to his hips

"I don't know. I've not long woken up myself" he replied before reaching out to pat Jack's hair down "Your hair is a mess"

"I'll get another shower in a bit... hm, it's two in the morning. I guess going for food is out of the question"

"We could order room service, if you want, but I'm not really hungry for food" he mumbled against Jack's tanned shoulder

"Hehe, and I thought I was insatiable!"

"What can I say? After last night I think you've spoiled me for anyone else" smirked Ianto

"Oh I have, have I?" Jack replied rhetorically before kissing his lover softly "Why don't you get some food up here while I go take another shower?"

"Okay, baby" nodded Ianto as he flicked on the lamp, searched for his underwear before calling down to room service. He ordered a big pizza between them, some champagne and a sinfully chocolate desert because he knew how much of a sweet tooth Jack had. Ianto really wanted to celebrate loosing his virginity to his boyfriend, it was a big step and again he couldn't imagine his life without him.

Sitting there in the messy double bed, Ianto felt content; he could hear Jack singing to himself in the shower and he could feel the pleasant ache of belonging to his lover completely. Ianto couldn't quite remember a time when he felt this happy! I want this to stay like this forever, he thought as he stared at the bathroom door, I want to be with Jack forever "Is that possible? Could we really...?"

"Started talking to yourself now?" asked Jack as he came out of the bathroom dripping wet with a towel around his waist

"I was thinking aloud" Ianto replied

"What about?" Jack pulled the towel away from his hips and began to dry his hair with it

"About legalities... I'm being a girl again but tonight has been good and I want it to be like this all the time. Just you and me" he explained and Jack stopped drying his hair and stared at his boyfriend

"Ianto... are you... are you asking me... what are you asking me?"

"Nothing, I just... is it possible? Would you be happy enough with me?"

"Yes! I would!" gasped Jack before panicking, he sat down on the bed next to Ianto "Why? Have I ever made you think that you're not enough?"

"No, it's not that. It's just I'm- well I'm me and you're you! You should have the most perfect guy in the world"

"I do have the most perfect guy in the world" he answered softly "And yes"

"Yes?"

"If you ever get past thinking aloud and you do want it to be just us then my answer is yes"

"Really?"

"Yeah" smiled Jack as he leaned close, their mouths almost touching.

"I love you"

"Show me" Jack whispered, so Ianto did.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** This wasn't intentional, I've been dying to update like mad. I was restriced from FFN since I got my internet provider. I don't know why it's suddenly letting me on now but I'm not complaining! I'm looking through where I'm up to writing wise on here and I'll be putting updates up over the course of the next few weeks. It might be a few days coz I'm helping out with an open day for my LGBT group on Friday and have to help with the planning. But keep watching this space and enjoy this update! As always read and review!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty**

Jack dropped the bags down with a grunt as Ianto brushed past him, staring at his phone, on the way to the kitchen. He heard the click of the kettle being turned on and he shut the door behind him; they'd made good time getting back to Cardiff after leaving London at eight to miss the morning rush.

"My sister wants us over for dinner" Ianto announced loudly from the kitchen, he popped his head around the door as Jack was toeing off his shoes "Today. She said she's got some news"

"You want to go?" inquired Jack as he hung his coat up, he glanced at the bags but decided to leave them there for now

"Not if you're tired, baby, I'll try and get it out of her over the phone"

"No, no. It's okay... I'm not tired. We can go" the American told him

"Alright. I'll let her know" he replied before disappeared back into the kitchen.

Jack wandered into the living room and tumbled onto his couch, sinking back into the soft wide cushions and felt content. A year ago if someone had told him that he'd be living with someone and getting ready to commit to such a big step then he would have laughed in their face; he just couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten! Ianto loved him, loved him so much that he completely changed his entire life and way of thinking... hell he'd given Jack his virginity!

"You are tired, aren't you?" Jack jumped in surprise. Ianto was standing in the doorway staring at him with a knowing smile on his face

"Nope, I was just thinking" he replied, Ianto smirked and came to sit down next to him

"So I should be running for cover then?"

"Hah hah, funny, no... I was thinking about you and how far you've come. With-with being with me"

"Do you... regret me being with you?"

"No! Never! It's just... is this where you're really meant to be? You were straight, Ianto, and I came along..."

"And made me happy" Ianto finished for him "So what if I was straight? I fell in love with you as soon as I laid eyes on you, yeah it took a while for me to accept everything but believe me when I say this, _this_ is where I'm meant to be"

"I'd never forgive myself if you were missing out on the woman you were-mmmph!" Jack was cut off when Ianto kissed him soundly

"Shut up" ordered Ianto before he deepened the kiss, chasing any and all doubts out of Jack's head. Ianto pulled away and headed back into the hall to grab his coat

"Let's take Maggie" Jack's voice suggested from the other room, Ianto paused and walked back to the living room to see Jack pottering around

"Did you just..."

"Yeah. And?" smirked Jack

"I love you"

"I know" he replied then Ianto was off racing upstairs to get his leathers from the wardrobe.

Ianto watched Jack standing there holding the helmet and couldn't help but curse how good the leather jacket and thick denim jeans looked on him; the sexy bastard "I wonder what it is your sister has to tell us"

"Ten quid she's leaving Johnny"

"Is that an honest bet, or wishful thinking?" inquired Jack, Ianto just looked back trying not to be guilty "No, I reckon she's pregnant. That she's gonna have another one..."

"Really?" Ianto tipped his head back as he thought about it "It'd be so great if that were true..."

"Alright, mister, how much we betting?" Jack teased as he slide up in front of Ianto

"You're procrastinating. You don't want to go on the bike"

"I do" Jack stated emphatically as he literally backpedalled "I do, honest"

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Ianto told him

"But you've been trying to get me on the back for months" Ianto couldn't help but scowl and shook his head

"It's up to you, just because I've been trying to talk you into it doesn't mean that you actually have to"

"I know, I know. Let's just go, your sister is waiting for us"

Ianto shrugged and the pair of them headed out the door, he took the cover off his bike and carefully folded it and left it in the hall then Jack locked up and walked behind Ianto as he wheeled Maggie down the path to the road.

Jack had screamed like a girl for twenty minutes they were on the bike until he went hoarse and had clung to Ianto like he was going to fall off any second. By the time they got to Rhiannon's house Ianto was sure that he'd never be letting Jack on his bike ever again, he cut the engine and reached down to carefully pry his boyfriend's leather clad fingers from their death grip around his waist

"You can let go now" he said over his shoulder before pushing his helmet up so it rested on his forehead. Jack carefully peeled himself off Maggie and shook his legs out

"Sorry" he mumbled but the were distracted by something smashing inside Rhiannon's house followed by shouting and screaming, they both recognised that it was David and Micah screaming. Ianto jumped off the bike, digging quickly in his pocket for his keys to get the door open.

David was cowering against the wall with Micah in his arms, both of them were crying as they watched their tad standing over their mam hitting her repeatedly as she lay against the cupboard in the kitchen

"Hey! Get off her!" screamed Ianto as he raced forward and dragging Johnny back while Jack swept in and knelt down in front of Rhiannon to see if she was okay. Ianto manhandled his brother out of the kitchen and tossed him out the front door shutting it behind him

"Get out of my way you bent bastard!" Johnny snarled as he marched back towards the house

"No. You're not going back in there, you're not going to lay another finger on my sister or the kids!" hissed Ianto harshly pushing him back, Johnny scowled as a crowd was drawn by all the noise

"You don't tell me what to do you fucking queer" snapped Johnny before he took a swing at Ianto, he ducked it easily then socked his brother in law in the face. Johnny floundered under the punch and blood spilt down his upper lip

"Get lost Johnny, go stay in a hotel or something. You're not welcome here"

"I'll be back and then you'll be sorry" he stalked off down the road and Ianto sank into himself relieved that Johnny had had enough sense to go. He waited until Johnny was out of sight before he went back inside, Jack had gotten Rhiannon up and into the living room with some ice in a towel. Her face was swollen and the bruises were coming up, David and Micah were still cowering on the floor crying out of fear.

"Jack, take the kids upstairs" he ordered, Jack nodded and they swapped places. Jack ushered the kids out of the room while Ianto sat down next to his sister who was openly weeping with pain

"Ianto, where's Johnny?" she stuttered out between sobs

"He's gone, don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore. I sent him away"

"What? Why? Why did you do that?" she shouted at him, he leaned back in surprise

"You're kidding me, right? Rhiannon! He was beating you! What if it were one of the kids?"

"No, Johnny wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt them"

"Wouldn't he? Just like he'd never hurt you?" he nodded at her cheek "Let me take a look at that"

She carefully moved the makeshift ice pack aside and Ianto winced, her cheek was already colouring a dark purple and yellow and her eye was swelling shut "Where else did he hit you?"

"Just my face, I'm alright" she told him, he offered his sister a small smile

"Okay. You keep the ice on, it'll help with the swelling and I'm going to check on the kids" he stood up, Ianto was at the door when she called his name

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" he nodded once more before he headed upstairs.

Jack was sitting on David's bed with his boyfriend's niece and nephew telling him stories about when he was little and all the games he used to play when he and Owen were kids; Micah seemed enraptured by the yarns he was spinning but David was still shaky. As soon as he saw Ianto he raced out of his room and into his uncles arms

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's alright" Ianto soothed him by rubbing his back while he cried "He's not coming back and he won't hurt your mam again. I promise"

"Ianto..." began Jack as he thought of what they were going to do, Johnny would be back sooner or later and they couldn't stick around forever "Could they stay with your mam or with us? Just till things get sorted?"

"Would that be okay?"

"You don't have to ask, baby" replied Jack "You know I don't really have much of a family and we've got the guest room and the couch"

"Are we gonna stay with you, Uncle Ianto?" asked Micah

"If your mam says so, if she's okay with it then it might be best. You'll be safer there"

"I'll go ask her, why don't you talk to the kids and maybe help them pack?" Ianto said before he went back downstairs. Jack sat back down and put his arm around Micah while David went over to grab his abandoned backpack, he upturned it so the contents spilt all over the floor

"Will me and David and mam live with you and Uncle Ianto now?" asked Micah

"Don't be stupid Micah, it's just until uncle Ianto makes sure that tad can't come back and hurt mam anymore!"

"But tad only hurt mam coz of..."

"Shut up! Shut up!" David shouted, turning round fast and invading her space

"Hey, hey now. There's no need to be mean to your sister" said Jack but David just scowled back at him. Micah cuddled closer to Jack while David just returned to packing up his bag

Ianto came back up a few minutes later and nodded at Jack; yes, they were all going to stay at their house.

"Are you sure you don't mind? It is your house after all" asked Ianto as they carried suitcases and backpacks out to Rhiannon's car

"My house? Last time I checked, we both lived there" quipped Jack

"You know what I mean" replied Ianto as he rolled his eyes

"I know" Jack nodded "But it's your sister and I owe her. If it weren't for her then we probably wouldn't have gotten back together. I wouldn't have you..."

"Jack" breathed Ianto leaning in to kiss him but stalled and looked away when he saw Micah sitting on the doorstep watching them, he sighed before leaning down to his lover's ear "We have an audience"

"So we do" agreed Jack looking over at the little girl "Continue this?"

"Later, yeah" nodded Ianto and they parted ways to help the Davies's pack up for their stay.

They'd been back home for half an hour and Ianto was downstairs unfolding the couch while Jack was upstairs helping Rhiannon make up the guest room with fresh sheets

"When was Ianto going to tell me that he'd moved in with you?" she asked quietly making Jack pause for a moment

"I don't know, but he was very excited about it. About telling you... I think he would have told you this weekend. He started moving his stuff in before we went down to Twickenham"

"Yeah? You asked him?"

"No" smiled Jack as he thought back to that night "He asked me, he was so cute sitting there all worried about me saying no. But I said yeah, I said yeah and said move in here with me because there's more room"

"You really love him don't you?" she started, it was more rhetorical than a question

"Yeah, I do"

"Then I want you to know that if you ever hurt him in any way, if for any reason he ends up staying on my couch like we're staying with you then I will..." she started crying, wiping furiously at her face

"I promise I'd never hurt him Rhiannon. I love him" he interrupted her

"Is that so" they both turned to see Ianto standing in the doorway, smirking at Jack before he looked at his sister "The fold out is all made up for David to sleep there tonight. Are you and Micah going to be alright in here"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. This place is incredible! Trust you to find the sugar daddy" she joked but Ianto couldn't help but blush "Seriously boys, thanks for this"

"You're family" said Jack with a grin. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and the three of them went downstairs to find David and Micah glued to Jack's flat screen TV

"Uncle Jack has all the channels!" announced Micah "Can we stay here forever?"

"It's just for a couple of days, until me and your tad get things sorted out. So don't get comfy, you'll both be helping around the house for Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto"

"Yes mam" the two children chorused.

"So where were we?"

"If I remember correctly I was about to kiss you" replied Ianto. The kids were already asleep and Rhiannon had called it a night leaving them alone

"I think, Mr Jones, that we should move this to the bedroom" Jack smirked as he leaned teasingly close

"And what would happen once we get there?" he arched his eyebrows and Jack looked away, shrugging, before looking back at his lover

"Oh I dunno" he mumbled before licking his lips "How bout I fuck you?"

Ianto didn't say anything more just stood up sharply and began unfastening his shirt as he left the room, Jack's grin grew as he chased after his boyfriend.

Jack shut the bedroom door behind himself and turned the lights off so it was just light from the moon spilling in through the window. He took a predatory step towards Ianto before he pounced pulling his lover closer and kissing him desperately

"Jack" Ianto whined, dragging his lover's name out when Jack pulled away

"Patience, baby"

"I don't want patience Jack. I want you" Ianto hissed before biting his lip, his erection was starting to hurt. Ianto slid his shirt off before unfastening his jeans and shoving them down along with his underwear until he was standing there in the pale light

"Beautiful" murmured Jack unable to help himself from reaching out to touch Ianto's chest, his fingerstips splaying through the wiry strands before sliding down slowly to his lover's manhood.

Jack crowded him, skin to fabric and he knew he could never get enough of Ianto; every day, every touch, every kiss just wasn't enough... Jack always wanted more.

"Please" groaned Ianto growing impatient. Jack licked his lips before nodding at the bed as his eyes darkened

"Get on the bed. Lie on your stomach" he ordered and the temperature in the room rose as Ianto quickly hurried to do as he'd been told.

He watched Ianto lying there and took his time undressing, not daring to take his eyes off the muscular back tapering down to pert round cheeks; he's all mine thought Jack before he crawled up the bed over his lover.

Jack lay himself down atop Ianto, easily reaching round to push Ianto's hands out so their could link their fingers "Tell me what you want"

"In me" grunted Ianto, bucking up slightly but not enough to throw Jack off completely "Want you in me"

"Bossy bottom"

"Not really" Ianto replied, Jack could hear the smirk in his tone "Just like you fucking me"

It was Jack's turn to smirk; he knew what Ianto wanted now and that would be the goal once he'd wound Ianto to the very edge of his breaking point. He moved back onto his haunches, straddling Ianto so Jack could start massaging his lover's back "Jaaack" whined Ianto almost in protest

"Shh, Ianto. You'll wake up your sister and the kids. Do you really want Rhiannon coming in here to see you like this? Both of us naked? Me ready to fuck you?"

"God" gasped Ianto closing his eyes tight, the thought of getting caught wasn't helping. It was making things worse because it was so wrong!

"Just relax, be quiet and I'll take care of you" Jack told him and Ianto fell silent save the appreciative moans from the massage.

Jack moved following an invisible path down his lover's back until he was kneeling between Ianto's spread thighs

"Jack" murmured Ianto. Jack smirked evilly before parting those pale robe cheeks and leaned down to kiss the most sensitive place on his partners body "Oh god Jack!"

"You're so noisy" Jack chuckled softly as he rested his chin on the small of Ianto's back "But then again I guess you can't help it"

"Please" Ianto begged groaning breathlessly against the sheets "Stop teasing"

"Alright, cariad. I want you on your knees"

"Jack?" Ianto looked over his shoulder at Jack in surprise. They'd never done it like that before, even when Ianto topped Jack... to Ianto it seemed far too revealling and exposed

"Hands and knees Ianto" repeated the American. Ianto slowly lifted up and braced himself on his hands and knees "Good, I can reach what I want to play with now"

Jack grabbed the lubricant and dribbled some over his fingers, waiting for it to warm up before dropping his hand and sliding his fingers over the tight entrance making Ianto hiss. The welshman spread his thighs further apart hoping for more to erase the burn

"Please" he whimpered wanting to pull away yet lean back into it at the same time. Ianto was addicted to all the things Jack was doing to his body

"Soon, love" whispered Jack "Soon. How much do you want me?"

Jack's fingertips danced over Ianto's prostate making the other man arch desperately, his body curving like a taut bow string. He was starting to slip into a quiet place where nothing existed but the perfect feelings Jack was creating within him.

"Do you even have to ask?" he stuttered between breathes "Want you so bad. Please Jack! I won't last long if you keep doin... ahh that"

He pulled his fingers out and slid more lubricant over his erection before kneeling forward, Ianto was tight around his cock. Jack had to hold his breath as he worked inwards only when he could no further did he let that heavy breath out against his lover's neck making Ianto shiver

"Gonna fuck you"

"No Jack" Ianto cried suddenly, Jack froze and pulled out immediately. Ianto flopped onto his back and sat up "I'm sorry"

"Hey, shh... no it's okay" whispered Jack, afraid that he'd really ruined things

"I wasn't comfortable, I'm sorry... I didn't want you to have sex with me like that" he said before leaning past Jack to switch the light on

"Baby, you don't have to apologise. I shouldn't have... oh god I forced you"

"No you didn't and you stopped when I asked you to. That isn't force... I'm just not ready to be taken like that" Ianto told him before reaching out to brush his hand down Jack's thigh "I'm still hard"

"Ianto, I need you to tell me that it wasn't because I was going to be the one who... y'know" Ianto scowled before he shook his head and dropped his hand

"My fear of being taken from behind has nothing to do with _you_ having sex with _me_. It's just when I thought about letting you... y'know... I thought about that and it turned me off. Not because it was you doing it but because it's such an aggressive position and I just didn't see you that aggressive and I still don't... I just got scared because... I didn't want to be so submissive" he trailed off as if he'd realised something "Jack I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologise for" repeated Jack, before a knowing smirk graced his features "I should have known. It kinda makes sense when you think about it... there's always been women so you're bound to be a top, no wonder you're conflicted about this"

"I do still want you" Ianto stated temporarily ignoring what his lover had just said "I want you to have sex with me but I want to see you"

"Alright then" chuckled Jack "And how do you want me to have sex with you? Like this?"

Jack pulled Ianto close by his hips so the younger man was draped over Jack's lap, erection pressed teasingly between the valley of Ianto's ass. Ianto swallowed hard

"This. This is good" Ianto stuttered as he carefully braced his hands on partner's shoulders

"Good" snapped Jack before kissing Ianto roughly as he gripped his hips tighter and pulled them chest to chest.

Ianto lifted himself up on his knees so he could grasp Jack's erection and slid down on it. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt it sliding in inch by inch branding and burning him with it's heat

"I'm not gonna last long, Jack, I'm too close"

"Yeah" mumbled Jack as his hands slid up Ianto's back mapping their way through the thin sheen of sweat that had broken out "You're so tight baby"

"_Please_" Ianto whimpered before burying his face in the crook of Jack's neck as he came, seconds followed and Jack was crying out in completion.

The pair slumped sweaty and sated down onto the sheets curling up under the blankets to keep in the warmth while they basked in the afterglow

"Are you okay?" Jack inquired once they'd recovered and they were putting on their pyjamas bottoms

"Yeah... Look Jack I'm sorr-"

"Don't!" snapped Jack "Don't you dare apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for! I sometimes forget you know"

Jack pulled back the blanket as he slid back inside and waited for his lover to join him; Ianto pulled on a thin shirt and climbed under

"Forget?"

"That you weren't as aware of your sexuality as I was. That somes things are going to be difficult for you"

"I... I never really thought about it" mumbled Ianto as he let Jack pull him close wrapping those big arms around him "Growing up, I didn't think I was any different because I wasn't a poof"

"Ahem" coughed Jack

"You know what I mean. I wasn't camp... I played rugby and football, it just didn't occur to me that I didn't like girls. So I didn't really see myself as gay until..."

"What? When?" urged Jack tightening his grip for fear that Ianto would tell him that there had been another man who'd shaped Ianto's homosexuality

"You" smirked Ianto sensing the American's jealousy and insecurity for what it was "I remember seeing you walk into that party and thinking you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and God" he paused to laugh "Remember how nervous and shy I was around you? It took all my courage just to kiss you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm not surprised that I'm here though. With Lisa and with Tosh I always knew something wasn't right but I just didn't know what"

"I love you" confessed Jack adamantly which made Ianto chuckle again before he tipped his head back with a jaw-popping yawn "Did I wear you out? Get some sleep baby"

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

Really sorry for how long it's been. I've been writing as much as I possibly could be real life got in the way, I'm turning this one into an original work of fiction because I've invested so much into it. Once this is complete I'm hoping to take part in NaNoWriMo and then I will be continuing with Breaking 13. I hope you enjoy this part and it's good to be back!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Jack had printed off the latest chapters of his book and had taken them into the office leaving Ianto in the house alone. The children were at school and Rhiannon had gone to their mams house for a visit and explain what was happening and then she'd be meeting with Johnny to discuss what was going to happen next.

Since the team had been kicked out after their defeat by England training had become lax. They had to keep themselves in shape but apart from that it was down time for the players and the young fly half was taking full advantage of it!

Ianto had had the first lie in he could remember in months and it was the first long lie in he'd had since he'd moved in with Jack. He'd had a lazy shower then threw on a pair of Jack's baggy jogpants and a hoodie before padding barefoot downstairs to the kitchen to make himself the first coffee of the day.

He was just adding a little milk when his phone started buzzing along the counter, Ianto picked it up and pressed answer

"Hey Tosh" he greeted her as he put the milk away then carried his coffee to the table so he could drink it and read the paper

"Hey Ianto, I heard about the game. I'm sorry"

"It's alright, someone had to win. It just wasn't us this time" he replied with a small smile; he wasn't as upset as he thought he would have been about losing the game. Maybe that had something to do with giving up his virginity to his boyfriend? "So not to be a pain or anything but is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah" she answered sounding extremely nervous "I was wondering if I could come round to talk about what I should do about John and the-the baby"

"Sure. You can come round and I'll make us some lunch, I'll text you my address" he told her, he had a sinking feeling that she was going to get rid of it and pretend that it never happened; Ianto didn't want her to do something she'd regret

"I know where you live, Ianto. I did come round oftern enough" she stated, he could hear her smirk over the phone almost expecting him to be flustered by forgetting. Ianto was surprised she didn't know he'd moved in with Jack

"Tosh, I moved in with my partner. I'll text you the address and I'll see you in a bit" then he clicked his phone shut, effectively hanging up on her.

Ianto drank his coffee in peace and read the morning paper with a smile on his face, he wondered how Tosh was going to react when she found out he'd moved in with Jack? He almost felt proud that she would see that he'd found someone better than she'd done after their break up; Jack was miles better than John. Jack hadn't knocked him up then left the country, Ianto mentally scolded himself for that line of thought, he didn't want to be bitter about the break up. After all he was with Jack and was happier than he could ever remember being.

He was half way through the paper when the doorbell rang announcing Toshiko's arrival, he left behind the latest review on the latest IT book to answer it. Ianto's ex girlfriend was standing there dressed to hide her pregnancy but anyone looking at her could tell just by how she glowed

"Hello Ianto, rather impressive place you've landed yourself with. Is the girlfriend a baroness or something?" she asked as he stood to the side so she could float past him

"Or something" he smirked in reply. Ianto led her to the kitchen and pointed at the table before he started getting stuff out of the fridge "Do you have anything in mind for lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry" she muttered

"Don't be silly, you've got to keep your strength up for the baby" he looked through the cheese before putting the blue back; he remembered when Rhiannon was pregnant with David and how much of a nightmare that had been

"I'm not keeping it" Toshiko told him, he paused and turned around

"What? Why?" he couldn't help but gasp "You're getting rid of it so you won't have to tell John, am I right?"

"John won't want it. It's all wrong! We've not really been together all that long, only a few months" she cried. Ianto closed the fridge door and came to sit down opposite her

"You've been together for the same amount of time we were together" said Ianto quietly "And I was about to ask you to move in. I was ready for the next step... maybe he will be too?"

"Yeah, but a baby? John's not like you... I have no idea how he'd react"

"So you have no idea if he'd be happy or not. There's no way to know unless you tell him; that's probably the wisest thing to do because then if he doesn't want it then you really know and you could go ahead and... well, get rid of it"

"I'm scared Ianto, I'm scared he'll leave me. I love him, I really love him! More than I ever thought I would and I can't imagine my life without him"

"I know how you feel" he couldn't help but smile as he leaned back in his chair. She smiled too as she looked around the kitchen

"You've gotten really lucky. She must be really rich" she stated cheekily. He shook his head as he put his hands on the table idly glancing at his watch; Jack would be back any second

"That's not why we're together. This really isn't about money" Ianto's grin spread when he heard the front door opening "I'm just really, really lucky"

Seconds later Jack Harkness was walking into the kitchen after putting his briefcase in his study, he was surprised to see Ianto's ex-girlfriend sitting there but it didn't bother him. He knew which side Ianto's bread was buttered on now! Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's shoulders as he pressed a kiss to that hot spot behind his ear and almost burst out laughing when Tosh's eyes nearly popped out of her head

"The editors were really pleased with the new chapters" he said before going to the fridge, he was ready for lunch

"You?" blurted Tosh before turning to stare at Ianto "And you?"

"Yeah. Us" Jack scowled not liking her tone

"Gay?" she almost shrieked "Ianto I thought you were joking when you told me that you didn't want something platonic with him!"

"No, I wasn't. We've been together almost as long as you and John..." explained Ianto

"I don't understand. How long have you... were you gay when you were with me?"

"Yeah, I just didn't realise it for what it was"

"I hope you're not telling him you have a problem with it" Jack spat a little too coldly "Because he's really happy and it's taken him a while to be this comfortable with who he is"

"This is stupid! Ianto isn't gay! You-you made him like this! You brainwashed him!"

"Tosh! Stop it! I'm with Jack because I love him, not because he brainwashed me and not out of some sense of loyalty because he was there when you dumped me" hissed Ianto, clearly thinking her hormones were making her blow things out of proportion

"Why didn't you tell me? Why _couldn't_ you tell me?" she asked as she started crying

"Because you would have reacted like this. Can't you just be happy for me?" replied Ianto feeling tears prick his eyes; at one point she'd been his whole world and even now he still hated to see her cry

"You make him happy? You love him and treat him right? Better than I did?" she asked directing her questions at Jack. He nodded, his jaw jutting out and a watery smile covered her face

"I'm settling down with him, he's my family. I love him"

"Good, then yes I'm happy for you" she told them "For the both of you"

Ianto couldn't put into words how much that meant to him; Tosh, even though slightly homophobic wasn't at all like Lisa or any other girl he'd been involved in. She mattered to him, still mattered to him and he was more than grateful that she'd accepted him because he'd hate to cut her out of his life.

"Now that Ianto's come out of closet, can we have lunch? I skipped breakfast and I'm starving" moaned Jack. Ianto stood up and crossed the room pulling his boyfriend close by the hips

"Aw, baby. Do you want me to spoil you?"

"Casedias? Hm, what have I done to deserve that?" chuckled Jack as he began to get ingredients out of the fridge and Ianto got the pan

"Do you want one, Tosh?"

"Yeah but no-"

"Blue cheese. I know, even if you weren't pregnant I know you hate the stuff" he twirled the pan in his hand as he cut her off. Jack just rolled his eyes and sat down in Ianto's spot at the table opposite Toshiko

"It really means a lot that you accepted him" Jack whispered to her so Ianto wouldn't hear him

"I-I think it's gonna take me a while to get used to it, it's an understatement to say the least. I just didn't want to upset him; he's a good guy"

"Thank you, he's still getting used to people knowing" he answered her as he spared a glance at Ianto who was happily grating cheese onto a plate.

"When... does his sister know?" she inquired

"Yep, Rhiannon knows. She's okay with it" he told her with a warm smile "In fact we almost split up after a big argument and she helped us get back together again. If it weren't for Rhi then we'd probably both be single and very, very miserable"

"Well I guess I'm glad" she pouted, Jack quirked a brow out of curiousity

"What?"

"Rhiannon never liked me" she told him and Jack couldn't help but burst out laughing. Toshiko sat there scowling at him for a moment before the corners of her mouth turned up and she started giggling wildly.

"I don't know what's worse, you being cold to each other or you getting along. What's the joke?" Ianto inquired but they were too busy rolling around in their seats.

Once the giggling stopped, Ianto couldn't help but notice how comfortable Jack and Tosh where as they sat at the table; he fought the urge of jealousy when Jack put his hand over hers. He would have been fighting the green eyed monster until Tosh began to cry openly

"Thank you" she said loudly doing her best not to sniffle, Jack just smiled and Ianto wondered what on earth he'd said to her.

"Food's ready, you guys" he called before carrying the plates over to the table

"You're spoiling me" chuckled Jack as he looked down at the plate of three neatly folded casedias on the plate

"Heh, you're mine to spoil" replied Ianto before sliding into an empty seat "So, Tosh... how are all your students? Still coping with them trying to hack your lecturers account to change their grades?"

Toshiko grinned around a hefty mouthful of food before holding her hand over her mouth until she finished eating; she always had such a vibrancy when it came to her work

"You'd think by now they'd learn _not_ to hack their lecturers files for better grades but they never do. They're all so cocky and think they can get away with it! It's so funny because they use what I'm teaching them to do it!"

"And virus and trojans aplenty then?" Jack suggested rhetorically

"Oh yeah" she chuckled, the other two people at the table joined in with her laughter "Jack, you use a computer, laptop?"

"Laptop. I have an external hard drive and I back my work up regularly, Owen would kill me if I lost any chapters. He's a real slave driver!"

"Well if you want I could run some diagnostics on her, give her a tune up. How long have you had your laptop?"

"Two years" Jack replied, Ianto was smirking at his boyfriend because he knew what the small Japanese woman was like when she got going

"Do you at all take the casing off to clean out the fans?" she pressed on as she started on her second casedia

"You're supposed to do that?" Jack asked glancing between Ianto and Toshiko. Ianto just smirked as his ex girlfriend gasped loudly and her eyes went wide

"I'm getting my kit after lunch! I can't believe you've never cleaned out your laptop fans! What's wrong with you?" Jack glanced at Ianto meekly, all he got back was a cheeky grin that screamed 'you've done it now!'

Ianto, after having dated Tosh for a few months was able to help her out when she was servicing the laptop while Jack hovered round nervously

"You're not going to damage it are you? I think there's a chapter I haven't backed up yet, Owen would kill me if I lost it!" Tosh glared at him, she was almost tempted to damage it just on the insinuation of how poor her abilities with technology were

"Relax" she waved him off as she pulled out her half empty can of pressurized air and aimed the nozzle at the fans. Ianto rolled his eyes and ushered Jack out of the study to leave her working in peace

"It'll be fine, she'll have it running like brand new. Go watch TV and relax" he suggested as he gently shoved his boyfriend towards the living room.

"I can't" pouted Jack sulkily "Owen's coming round later on with his foster son and if he finds out that 1, I'm not working on the book he'll kill me and 2, I let someone mess with my laptop and risk loosing the progress I've made he'll kill me"

Ianto just wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and smiled as all thoughts of doing the dishes fled his mind

"What if I promised to protect you?" he inquired cheekily, Jack was unable to stop the pleased grin forming and his eyes shone with mishcief

"Like my bodyguard?" Ianto just rolled his eyes as he playfully smiled before pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's mouth

"I'll even let you be Whitney Houston if you want" Jack's eyes widened and he pulled away with feigned indignation. With another eye roll Ianto shook his head "I'm gonna go do the dishes and you're going to go watch TV and relax. What time's Owen coming over?"

"About two. Do you think Tosh will have finished with my laptop by then?" he asked nervously. Ianto shook his head ignoring Jack's 'fear' and wandered into the kitchen.

Toshiko dropped the little screwdriver after making sure the last screw was in the casing and sat back with relief, while she did hate being a stereotype, she couldn't deny that machines were so much simpler and easier to deal with that people. There were very few people she actually did connect with and when she did she went back to them even when it was a strange thing to do. Gwen had been surprised to hear from her, she'd been Tosh's best friend and that connection had always stayed with her.

That connection had taken Ianto away but it had given her John and the possibility of a family. She didn't despise Ianto for being gay, nor Jack for falling for him, it was just a surprise to her that made her realise just how socially awkward she could be. How did she not notice? Toshiko mentally shook her head; it didn't matter now. Yan had got lucky, really lucky, and Jack was one awesome guy. She thought back to what he said to her in the kitchen and rubbed her hand over the barely-there bump

"You finished?" Jack asked frantically as he popped his head around the door, she could hear her ex-boyfriend chastising him for disturbing her

"Yeah, I'm done now" she smiled "Should run like a dream now"

"Thank god, 'cause Owen's just pulled up! He'd tan my hide if he saw the laptop in pieces!" he told her. She couldn't help but chuckle at their antics

"Go answer the door and stop pestering her!" Jack disappeared to go answer the door and Ianto came in and sat on the the little couch.

"Even at the risk of sounding like a jealous boyfriend I'm wondering what Jack said to you early, you seemed so grateful for whatever it was" Ianto asked, unable to take his eyes off her. The curiousity was killing him!

"Jack... he asked me what I wanted, said 'Do you want this baby?' And honestly, I thought about it. I didn't think about John would want or my job or what was right or wrong; I thought about whether I wanted to have this baby and I did. I told him and then he said that's all that matters then"

"Heh, he's got a way about him. I think that's one of the things that made me so attracted to him. Jack... he looks at you and he just knows what kind of person you are" he said aloud, his eyes rolling up in thought as he tried to explain what he meant.

"Are you talking about me or talking about what it took to convince you?" she inquired knowingly. Ianto couldn't help but scowl

"Convince me? What..." he trailed off as his scowl deepend "Oh. This is about the gay thing again, right?"

"I didn't mean anything by it" she said quickly, holding up her hands gesturing surrender but the damage had been done

"Even if you didn't... Honestly Toshiko! You know me! Why do you have to be so stubborn about me being gay?"

"I'm not! I'm not, I swear... it's just... I don't know you, not if you really are gay. We were together and before me there were only other women so I don't get how suddenly you're so into Jack? I blame myself for this... You wouldn't have ran straight into his arms if it hadn't been for me and John" Toshiko told him, this time he looked down as his frown morphed into a smile

"I won't lie to you and say seeing you and John together didn't really hurt me but when I came to see you... the reason I was there to walk in on you was to tell you that I had feelings for Jack and I'd almost kissed him. Me and Jack, the thing between us was there from the minute we met" Ianto replied before looking at the ajar door "He's the one for me, I just never expected him to be a man"

Toshiko couldn't help but sigh at his infectious smile; he seemed really sincere about how he felt about Jack but there was something nagging at her. She didn't know if it was how she was brought up or some awkward feeling about Ianto's new found homosexuality but it bothered her and she was doing her best to accept it, to make him happy, but she didn't understand it and it was difficult for her to accept.

_Two Days Later_

Andy didn't really consider himself all that bright, sure he knew his way around the crossword puzzle they put in the paper althought he wasn't out to win a Nobel prize for brain smarts any time soon, but even he could understand why Ianto wanted to keep his recent relationship a secret. If he ever saw the guy who put that article up in the Western Mail then he'd probably beat the crap out of him!

He got out of his car before grabbing his bag and sparing a quick glance at the crime scene taped off near the back of the centre, he sighed gruffly then made his way towards the entrance. There were several news hounds looking for comments but he just ignored them; they've done enough damage he thought to himself.

Simon was sitting in the empty locker room, the quietness surprised Andy when he'd been expecting to see the rest of his team

"Boss?" he mumbled in confusion nodding around the room as if in the silence would suddenly give him an answer

"There's no training on while Ianto is in the hospital and the police carry out their investigation" replied Simon without looking up. Andy suddenly noticed he was holding a copy of today's paper, the older man chuckled sadly "They arrested three members of the team as well as Ianto's brother in law! No bloody wonder he wanted to keep it a secret!"

"You mean... the people he worked with? His family and friends... ?" gasped Andy in disbelief "They did _that_ to him?"

"Yeah, they did. Heh, if your friends do that to you then I guess you really don't need enemies!" quipped Simon before he tossed the paper onto the bench and stood up "I didn't think the boys would do something like this, hell I didn't know they were capable of doing something like this!"

"Neither did I" Andy replied honestly, trying to think back over the last few times the team was all together; surely there should have been some clue to what was coming? Maybe he could have stopped it?

"You knew?" Simon asked surprised; Ianto had been so private and wanted to insist that it was all lies to protect himself so why would he tell members of the team

"I figured it out, I didn't care who he was sleepin with. He's a good guy... he didn't deserve that just because he has a boyfriend" explained Andy "He's my friend... things like that don't matter"

"You're right. They don't matter and you'll stand by him? Things are going to be tough for him... he'll need people to count on" said Simon, he paused "Do you know how his boyfriend is? Is he with Ianto? At the hospital?"

"I don't know but he probably is. His sister too... Ianto's close with his big sister, I don't imagine it's easy for her right now knowing that her husband gay bashed her little brother" Andy shook his head and began to wonder how the hell Ianto's boyfriend and sister were coping.

Rhiannon wandered into the room and closed the door over, the room smelt of disinfectant, sweat and coffee. Or maybe it was because she'd been up all night consuming coffee after steaming coffee waiting for any sign of change. Jack hadn't left his side once.

"Hey" she mumbled sleepily, Jack jerked up from the seat he'd been dozing in and she suddenly felt guilty for waking him "Sorry, I didn't realise you were asleep"

"I wasn't... at least I don't..." he mumbled to himself and she sighed inwardly; he must have been awake for the past two days. She knew that he'd waited up all night for Ianto to come home and when that didn't happen he'd stayed up when the police reported that her little brother had been attacked and taken to hospital. Jack had watched over him through the night begging and pleading for him to wake up but so far there had been no change.

"Jack, you need to go home and get some sleep" she told him gently as she handed over the cardboard cup, he took it gratefully and warmed his hands up with it

"I can't leave him. What if he wakes up and I'm not here? What if... if he _doesn't_ wake up and I'm not here?" he sounded like he was talking to himself trying to convince himself of all the things that would go wrong if he left his lover's side. Honestly, Rhiannon wouldn't have left Johnny's side... that was until he hurt her, scared the kids and now... this? She was amazed that Jack was letting her anywhere near Ianto despite being his sister; he should be blaming her for this! Hell, she was blaming herself and deep down she was surprised that she didn't see it coming.

"Look at me, you're dead on your feet Jack. You need to go get some rest, go home take a shower and have a couple hours" she was on the verge of ordering him

"I-I could sleep here, in the chair... it'll be okay to sleep here" he replied barely above a whisper. Her heart felt like it was breaking in half and she felt such rage towards Johnny and all the other members of the team that did this to him!

"No, it won't. You can't sleep here... what's Ianto going to say when he wakes up and you're all smelly and sore from sleeping in that old thing?" she tried to be humourous but Jack just stared at her, his eyes misting up

"I wouldn't care what he says to me, as long as he'd be awake to say those things" he mumbled, his face had gone stoic and tears streamed down his face. Rhiannon swore that if she ever saw Johnny again then she'd give him one hell of a beating for what he'd done to this family!

Rhiannon was about to start another round of pleading and begging to get Jack to rest when the monitors flared wildly and Ianto lifted his hand towards his mouth

"Yan! Ianto! Can you hear me?" cried Jack as he rose to his feet, he spared a glance in her direction "Go get the doctor! He's awake!"

She left the room to see Jack smiling down at his boyfriend and brushing his damp hair off his forehead; it was gonna be okay!

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

Author's/Note: Thank you to everyone who left feedback. I normally would reply to each review/comment posted but since I came back to FFN I've found they've shifted everything around and I'm not used to it. Give me a little time and I'll figure it out and I will reply to each person who reviewed. In this chapter Jack takes Ianto home and Ianto questions basically everything. This was an expression slightly of depression and the lack of drive to do anything, I don't suffer from agoraphobia or know anyone who does... the account of Ianto getting close to loosing it is my own interpretation of mental illness. Partly from my own experiences with depression so if I offend anyone or come across as insensitive then this is only fictional. Enjoy and as always, read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Jack had been worried; the doctor said there would be trouble if Ianto didn't wake up. His injuries weren't that severe apart from the bump on the head. Now that he was awake and lucid he was out of the woods and the doctor had him moved down to a regular ward. Rhiannon left to pick up the kids from her mam's and Jack hovered restlessly over his boyfriend

"Do you need anything?" he asked as he tucked the blanket in against Ianto's hips. The welshman had been staring at the cast on his left arm

"No, I'm fine" he replied, so quietly, without much effort that Jack couldn't help but pause. He'd been so wrapped in nursing his lover that he'd actually failed to notice that something was seriously wrong

"I know that tone, what's wrong..." he urged, Ianto looked up and for a moment Jack regreted asking, he looked at his young boyfriend and the fear and shame in his eyes made his want to wrap Ianto up in cotton wool and hide him from the world "Baby, what? What happened?"

"They were my friends. People I've known and worked with for years..." began Ianto as tears welled up in his eyes "I didn't do anything to them. I don't understand it. Why do they hate me so much?"

"Who?" Jack demanded barely above a whisper, he was afraid of the answer, afraid of what they'd done to his kind and caring boyfriend

"Johnny, and the guys from the team... they were... it's not supposed to hurt, y'know. It's only words but they..." Ianto was openly crying now "I never thought they'd call me..."

Jack couldn't help but scowl. He'd been there, he knew what it was like and it was awful... that kind of betrayal by people you knew, by people you loved!

"People surprise you" scoffed Jack bitterly "People you've known your entire life turn round and tear things apart so fast it makes your head spin. Let me guess; fag, poof, queer?"

"Yes" replied Ianto, he looked down and away from his lover. The young man sitting in the bed suddenly felt so ashamed of himself, almost as if he had to apologise for his existence "I-I'm sorry"

"No. No, don't" Jack hissed angrily as he ran his hand through his hair and sat forward in the chair "Don't apologise like that, like you're how they treated... you shouldn't apologise because there's nothing wrong with who you are! Society by law punishes people who attack and harm others... hell it's supposed to! Why should you be made to feel like you're lower than they are just because you love me? Just because we're both men? It isn't right and I don't want you to apologise for loving me. Not _ever_!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I feel so disgusting and ashamed..." he sobbed as he curled in on himself, Jack rose to his feet and lowered the rail on the side of the bed before climbing on next to Ianto. The bed wasn't big enough for two grown men but Jack slid over and wrapped his young partner up his big arms while he sobbed out his pain.

With Johnny being held for aggravated assault and GBH, Rhiannon and the kids moved back home. A quick change of the locks and state of the art security system, paid for by Jack, gave them a sense of safety. So their house was empty when Jack brought his boyfriend home after his stay in the hospital.

Ianto still had a slight limp from his sprained ankle and his left wrist was still encased in plaster but none of that mattered as soon as the door was shut behind him and he was home safe.

"Glad to be home?"

"You have no idea" replied Yan with a warm grin. He flopped himself down onto the couch and felt himself sink into the cushions

"Want me to get you anything?" Jack couldn't help but ask as he eased Ianto's trainers off, making the younger man smirk

"Oh, I have something in mind. Get up here, you're attention's focused on the wrong end of my body" he told him cheekily, with his good hand he slid his fingers into Jack's dark brown locks and tugged him closer bringing their mouths together. The kiss was chaste for all the hint of passion Ianto had fed into his words and after a beat they broke apart to rest their foreheads against each other "It... I..."

"What?" Jack coaxed him softly "Ianto?"

"I don't know. I just... I feel weird... being here, being back" he replied, his mind was a whirlwind of turmoil and he was having difficulty putting what he felt into words.

"Um... do you want me to leave you alone? I have some stuff in the office that Owen probably wants me to get done"

"Yes. No... I don't know... I just... how did you..." he closed his eyes tightly feeling ashamed of being so unsure and indecisive "How did you deal with it after your dad and brother hurt you?"

"Oh" mumbled Jack curtly. He pulled away from his boyfriend and stood up wrapping his arms around himself; they hadn't really spoken about this. Ianto knew about Jack's past but it wasn't talked about, well it wasn't exactly pleasant "I didn't. Deal that is... not really. After they did what they did Owen's family took me in... I didn't talk about it. I refused to... heh, thinking back it wasn't the best course of action. You shouldn't bottle it up, baby, you're better than that"

"I don't want to bottle it up, I want to get past it and was kinda hoping you'd show me how since you've been there" he explained. Jack smirked knowingly, a smirk that didn't reach his eyes, and he looked away

"I never got past it Yan, I'm building bridges with my brother but I'm terrified to face my father. He still has a hold over me and it fucking scares the shit out of me. You want to cope and move past this then face your fears... don't end up like me. Hiding out here instead of facing him..."

"Then that's what I'll do" Ianto replied. An idea formed in his mind and he'd go see Gwen or Owen about helping him. Decision made he turned his attention outward to his boyfriend "Have you ever thought about going to see your dad?"

"All the damn time" confessed Jack "I have all these situations in my head, every possible way it would go if I ever saw him again. To tell you the truth, one of those fantasies is beating the crap out of him for hurting me so much"

"I'd come with you if you ever did go back to London"

"Really?" Jack was surprised but then he should have expected nothing less from Yan.

"Of course. C'mere" Ianto said, holding out his arms. Jack flopped down into them and let himself be held safe "Tell me all about how your fantasies about seeing your dad again"

Jack lay curled up in his lovers arms and they spent the rest of the night talking about Jack's family and what his return to his childhood home would be like.

The next morning when Ianto woke up he was facing the window and Jack was plastered to his back with his arms tight around him. He rolled over in his boyfriend's arms and just watched him sleep. Jack must have been crying in his sleep because there were faint tracks on his face

"Oh Jack" sighed Ianto, then smiled "I love you"

"Mm" Jack rolled, sliding closer in slow awareness "Morning"

"I think I should make you breakfast in bed" declared Ianto, Jack quirked a brow in surprise and pursed his lips

"Um, no you shouldn't. I'm not the injured one here" quipped the american nodding down at the cast adorning his lover's wrist. Yan just scowled at it before sliding it under the covers

"Does this feel like I'm injured?"

"No fair!" moaned Jack enjoying the pleasant sensations until they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Both of them groaned, planning to ignore that interruption but the bell rang again in a long burst before stopping and starting again "We should get that. Tell them to go away so we can finish this"

"Yeah... well since I am injured" smirked Ianto as he lay back propping his uninjured hand under his head. Jack tried to scowl but failed miserable as he tossed back the covers and grabbed his dressing gown.

He wandered downstairs fighting an impressive yawn and opened the front door to find his brother standing on the step nose stuck in the newspaper, reading like his life depended on it.

"I had to come, have you read this? The community is in outrage" Gray announced after glancing up briefly before he pushed his way in. Jack rolled his eyes as his baby brother barged into his home

"Please. Come in" he quipped sarcastically before he shut the door and followed Gray "Alright, how have we upset the community now?"

"Not the community community, the gay community. Words gotten out about the attack on Ianto" he explained "They're out for blood. To the LGBT in Cardiff Ianto's a hero; an out rugby player from their own city? They adore him. I think there's going to be a protest or a campaign... I know the managers have gotten a lot of angry mail about the attack. They're looking for someone to blame"

"Did you get ri... oh, hi Gray" Ianto had come down and was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Gray's jaw dropped open when he saw his brother's boyfriend in so little

"Oh my sweet lord" gasped the younger American in appreciation

"Grayson" snapped Jack "You were saying?"

"Um, yeah" Gray cleared his thoughts by shaking his head "There was an article in a national paper and mommy said daddy saw it. He read it"

"So?"

"Well you were mentioned. You've officially both been outed and daddy found out that mom came to Cardiff. He knows she came to visit you"

"Shit" Jack sank down onto the couch.

"I'll go put the kettle on" Ianto told them and left the room. The welshman left the two brothers alone and wandered into the kitchen, he snapped the switch on the kettle then stood near the sink looking out the window into the garden. Jack had worked his green fingers on the garden since living here, it was really a beautiful place to sit out in especially today since it was so sunny. Ianto sighed and tightened his grip on the sink, the kettle boiled and clicked off, and he felt a tightness in his chest. I don't want to go outside, he couldn't help think to himself.

"Baby? You okay?" he turned abruptly to see Jack standing there looking at him with worry, Ianto plastered on a weak smile and nodded

"I'm fine. So what's going on with your parents? Your dad wouldn't hurt your mam would he?" he asked as he busied himself making the drinks. Nothing like tea when things seem completely fucked up.

"I have no idea" replied Jack as he came to stand behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his middle "Daddy always adored mommy, but he thought the world of Gray too and look how that turned out. I hope she's okay"

"She's fine. If your dad loves her as much as you say then he wouldn't hurt her, right?" he pointed out. Jack smiled and rested his forehead against Ianto's shoulder

"You always say the right thing. How did I get so lucky?" I wouldn't call meeting me luck, thought Ianto feeling self deprecating all of a sudden. Jack pressed his forehead against Yan's shoulder before wandering back in to his brother leaving the welshman alone to his negative thoughts.

Ianto pulled himself out of his thoughts and loaded the cups onto a tray to carry them into the living room. Jack was dressed and the two brothers looked ready to leave

"Jack?" he set the tray down before folding himself down onto the couch "What's going on?"

"We called mommy, she asked if she could come and stay with us for a couple of days. Daddy and her just had a really big fight"

"She can stay with me for the time being, we've got the space" Gray explained "Jack wanted her to stay with you but you're still not well after the attack; it isn't fair to you"

"Right" nodded Ianto, accepting and going along with what was being said.

"We're going back to my place. Jack's offered to help me tidy up and get the guest bedroom ready for when she gets here. Oh, the husband is not gonna like this" he quipped and Ianto resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Want to come, baby?" asked Jack but Yan shook his head, all he wanted to do was climb back into bed and not think about how getting near the front door filled him with dread "Alright, I'll bring something nice back for dinner"

Jack kissed Yan and then the two brothers were gone. He glanced down at the half drunk mugs of tea and sighed; might as well clean up, he thought to himself.

He left the mugs in the kitchen before he went to find his phone; he needed to talk to someone and thinking about it Ianto only had one person in mind.

Toshiko hadn't been up long when the phone rang, ever since she'd told John and her family about the baby her phone had never been quiet. Cousins and distant aunts she barely remembered all called to congratulate her and offer advice; she sighed as he picked up her mobile but was surprised and more than a little relieved to see that it was her ex-boyfriend calling.

She couldn't help but smile; she probably talked and spent more time with him now than she did when they were together. Not that she honestly minded, she found it nice to have that kind of intimacy with someone without things being physical

"Hello" she greeted him when she answered the phone, she'd had a very slow morning just sitting in her smalls and going over an old laptop. Her prominent belly got in the way but it gave her a sense of pride rather than irritation

"Hi, um... are you busy?"

"Ianto? What's wrong?" his tone sounded panicky "There's not gaybashers outside your house is there? You should call the police"

"No I... I'm having another kind of crisis. I just, please, I really need someone to talk to" he sounded so small, a lot of the time she'd forgot just how young he was.

"Okay, do you want to meet up at our usual café?" she suggested, and got a loud shout for her trouble

"No! I... sorry" apologised Yan "That's partly what I needed to talk to you about"

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can" she told him, Toshiko couldn't help but frown. Oh no, he hadn't been cryptic at all!

After leaving a note for John she began to wonder why she would happily drop everything for Ianto, even when she was in a state of heavy pregnancy, her wondering carried her out to the car and after settling herself behind the wheel it came to her. Ianto had said that he had been reaching that frame of mind when she'd met John, thinking back she had been as well.

Toshiko had been ready for the whole kit and kaboodle of a white picket fence and two point four children. Whenever she'd subconsciously pictured it, it had always been with Yan... well that was until John came along. She'd been comfortable with her job but after she'd been reunited with Gwen; the stable family life her Welsh friend had seemed far more appealing. Even now that she was with John, having his child, she was still viewing Ianto as the father figure in her played out fantasies. Which was not good. Not good at all. Am I still in love with Ianto, she asked herself as she stalled at a traffic light Tosh shook her head; no, I have John she decided finally.

Deep down her gut told her that she had to be careful when it came to this fantasy home life she had, especially now that Jack was on the scene. The more Toshiko thought about her ex-boyfrend the more she knew that she didn't want him in _that_ way, she wanted him to be happy but she was still buying into that fantasy that told her that his happiness went hand in hand with her perfect family.

She parked on the road outside Ianto and Jack's house. Ianto's motorbike was parked in front of the window on the small stretch of flagged stone with a rain cover over it but there was no sign of Jack's fancy car that was basically penis envy on wheels. Toshiko eased herself out of the car and waddled to the door, she wasn't braced for the sight that greeted her.

Ianto was dressed in old worn jeans, a baggy dark grey hoodie and there was a cast on his arm over his wrist. He looked so broken and young; less like a proud grown man at the height of his rugby career but more like a scared teenager that needed to be hugged and cared for by his mother. The bruising of the beating he'd received was evident on his face and in his eyes, darkening them with shame. He backed away from the door and she shut it behind

"Tosh... there's something wrong with me" he confessed, tears forming in his eyes "I think I'm fucking loosing it"

"Come" she offered softly as she cupped his good arm at the elbow and ushered him into the living room. After sitting him down on the couch she pulled out her phone "Do you want me to call Jack? Your sister?"

"No! No, they can't know! I don't want them to know how wrong I am, please Toshi, you can't tell them" he begged her, frantic fear replacing those tears. She shook her head and lowered herself down onto the couch next to him

"I won't tell, it's okay. I won't tell them" she promised him, even though he was scaring her "Talk to me, Yan..."

"I can't go outside, I'm wrong and I'm loosing it... god..." he ran his uncasted hand through his hair as those tears returned but more frustrated this time round "I know that nothing bad will happen to me if I go outside but the thought terrifies me! I'm going crazy just like my mam did!"

"Ianto Jones you stop that right now! You're not going crazy" she snapped at him, her fear of him was amped up and she unsure of exactly what to do; she wanted to call Jack, he should know this, not her "You were brutally attacked for no reason, that doesn't make you crazy. Being scared to go outside is a natural normal reaction, one that we can deal with"

She took hold of his hands to offer him comfort and Ianto went quiet, he didn't meet her gaze for a moment but then looked up

"There was a reason" he told her

"What?" she asked, confused all of a sudden by what he meant. Toshiko scowled and her brow furrowed as she tried to understand what he was talking about

"There was a reason I was attacked. They hurt me because I'm gay... they hated me so much, Tosh, I can remember it so clearly everything they said and all the things they did to me... and they were right. I am wrong... that's why I can't go outside because I'm _wrong_"

"No, no you're not" she breathed, she felt moisture on her face and was unsurprised to find herself crying "You're not wrong, you're not! Let me call Jack, I think you need him more than you need me"

"I can't" he sobbed "He can't know, when he finds out... all I want to do is go back to hiding and pretending. I didn't know... I really didn't know but nothing was as right as being with him and now that I know..." he was rambling as his emotions got the better of him

"Let me call him, he won't be angry with you. He'll make you feel better... he loves you, doesn't he?" she asked ducking her head to meet his red, watery eyes

"Yeah" he nodded before another wave of tears overcame him, she pulled him into a hug and pulled out her phone calling Jack's phone number

"Hello?" came the jovial reply

"Jack, it's me Tosh. I'm at your house... you need to come home right now"

"Why? What happened? Is Ianto okay?" the happy tone was replaced with frantic panic

"He's okay, just... you really need to come home. I'll explain everything when you get here" she told him then hung up so she could give Ianto her full attention; he had his faced pressed against her shoulder while he sobbed. Toshiko wanted to find the bastards that did this to him and beat the crap out of them.

Jack glared at his phone, barely resisted the urge to throw it against the wall after Tosh had hung up on him. She'd told him that something was wrong at home but hadn't elaborated, the only thing he could think of was Ianto. Jack blinked as he tried to remember if his boyfriend had seemed upset or out of the ordinary when he left

"Who was it?" asked his little brother as he came back into the room carrying clean sheets

"I have to go home, right now. I'll call you later" he announced brushing past the younger Harkness

"But... we haven't made the bed up yet, hey!" he called after his big brother but his words fell on deaf ears. Jack shoved his phone into his jeans pocket, pulled out his car keys and hurried to his car, fear of not knowing what had happened spurned him on. He wished that Toshiko had given him more to go on but she'd been clear: come home right away. That was what he was did.

I'm amazed I didn't get pulled over, thought Jack, as he arrived at home. Toshiko's little three door was parked on the curb and he didn't even both locking his car in the rush to get inside and find out exactly what had happened.

Toshiko and Ianto were in the living room on the couch; Yan was in her arms half asleep sniffling and she was rocking him back and forth. A twinge of jealousy flared up in Jack's gut but he pushed it down so he could help his lover. He crouched down in front of them and slowly touched his boyfriend's knee before glancing at the petite Japanese woman

"Is it his sister? His mam?" he asked quietly, she shook her head and sighed

"It's him, Jack, he's really going to need you. You have to take care of him through this" she told him, again cryptic, scowled Jack. What did she mean? Through what? He didn't understand exactly what was going on!

"Tell me" he urged her "What happened?"

"He's struggling with the attack and his sexuality because of it" she told him, making him flinch like she'd struck him. He'd left Ianto alone to deal with this so he could play happy families; what made it worse was that he'd not noticed. Along with his jealousy he pushed his shame at his failure down so he could help Ianto, he could lick his wounds of being a bad boyfriend later but right now Ianto was all that mattered.

"Okay" he reached forward, stroking Yan's hair back off his head

"Jack?" mumbled Ianto, he glanced at Toshiko and scowled "You called him"

"I had to" she replied, refusing to feel guilty about calling Jack for help

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Jack added, Ianto shook his head as fresh tears formed. He couldn't help but be ashamed of his weakness, this was exactly why he didn't want Jack to know

"I didn't want you to see me like this. I didn't want you to hate me for not being strong enough" explained Ianto shaking his head as he tried to pull away from Jack and Toshiko

"I would never ever hate you, not for this! Please... let me help you, talk to me!" Jack begged but Ianto shook his head

"You're part of it... I just... I don't know what to do. I love you, I love you and I can't go back but I just don't know how to make me _right_. I don't want to be wrong, Jack, I don't... I was happy, I thought it was okay"

"It is okay" began Jack, one hand outstretched for support but the distraught Welshman backed away

"No it's not!" yelled Ianto "If it was okay then they wouldn't have been able to do this to me. They wouldn't have wanted to! The problem is me! There has to be something wrong with me! I'm not right in the head! And I can't... god, I can't go out there! I can't because then everyone would know that I'm _wrong_. I thought it was okay to be this way but it's not, it's not Jack... what they did to me... they did it because I deserved it"

"Toshiko" Jack wouldn't look at his boyfriend "I think you should go home"

"Um, yeah. Could you help me up off the couch? It's too low" she replied sheepishly. Jack helped her up and walked her to the door.

Ianto sucked in a heavy breathe holding it in for when Jack would come back and that would be that. He really did love Jack but there was no way that Jack would want him to stay after this... Jack came back in and the room felt hot and cold all at the same time

"First things first, are you gay?" he demanded of Ianto "Whether you feel it's wrong or not. Are you gay?"

"Yes" Yan nodded his head, his eyes trained on the floor

"Then I don't want to ever, _ever_, hear you say that being gay is wrong. Or that you're wrong for being gay... I don't ever want to hear you speak those words to me again"

"I-I won't. I'm sorry, Jack" he stuttered out an apology

"You were being irrational" the American man continued "You _do not _deserve anything they did to you, they were wrong! Not you... you definitely did not deserve what they did to you"

"But..."

"No, Ianto, no! I'm gay... do you think I should have the crap beaten out of me?"

"What? No!" cried Yan, outraged that Jack could even suggest such a thing

"What about my brother? Or his husband? Do they deserve to get beaten up for being gay?"

"No... I..."

"Then why the hell do you think you should?" asked Jack simply coming to the conclusion easily and Ianto found the floor interesting again

"I-I don't know... they said... I felt.."

"I love you" Jack interrupted Ianto, a smile forming on his face as he slowly moved towards his boyfriend "I love looking at you, I love talking to you, I love how completely daft you can be, I love your smile, I love how you enjoy rugby, I love how you think you're dumb when you're not, I love how you help Tosh, I love how you go out of your way to spoil your niece and nephew and most of all I love how you love me"

"Jack... I... I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to feel" he mumbled as fresh tears came to his eyes "Before I felt so anxious about going outside, it made me so angry at myself and at the team members that did this to me. I haven't had this anxiety about open spaces since my father passed away"

"This has happened to you before?" Jack was surprised to hear that part of his boyfriend's past, but then to be honest Ianto didn't really talk about his father

"Yes, I should have told you" he replied "I just hate the weakness and how much it scares me. I don't want to end up like my mam, her illness drove tad to his grave... I couldn't handle it if I did that to you"

"You're an idiot. That is not going to happen, things are different now and we'll get you whatever help you need, there's a reason you're having a hard time right now. You've been through a hate crime. It's damaged the weak self image you have of being a gay man and I blame myself for that. I had just assumed you were comfortable with it... it's a hard thing to accept; it took me eight years and you've hardly had eighteen months!"

"I want to be okay with it, I should be okay with it, I love you and I want to spend my life with you" protested Ianto "I think it's best that I find a therapist that can help me"

"Baby, I'm not going to resent you if you're not. Hopefully this therapist can do housecalls and it doesn't matter what it costs, anything that helps you is worth it"

"I... thank you" Jack just nodded before tugging Ianto down onto the couch so they could cuddle. Jack wanted to offer the comfort he should have been giving that his boyfriend had gotten from Toshiko, Ianto sank into the welcome arms and felt immeasurably better being held by Jack than he had been by Tosh.

TBC...


	25. Author's Note

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and watches. I have been writing... got some complete today but not enough for the length of my chapter. Another three or so pages and I'll be posting it.

I've not really been focused on writing the past few weeks because my Nan passed away. I was really close to my Nan and it's been really hard loosing her. It's affected my depression and I've not really had the will to do any writing. I tapped out about half a page today and I have a feeling that things will be rounding off soon. It's almost the end of The Little Things, I hope with what I've planned it's ended in a good way.

I also want to do a bit of a plug... you guys read my stuff which makes you saints coz my stuff is rubbish. You need to go read Jessie Blackwood's stuff and if you've got time BlueCougar's works as well because they are long but so amazing!

So keep watching this space, I guess! I'll update each story when I can.


End file.
